Waking the Demon
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: After being kicked out of the Flock, Max finds out she's part Quileute; but only after her mum and sister dies and she finds the brother she never knew she had. Bad thing is, just as things start looking up and she thinks things might start to get better, she gets her experation date. Bummer. Max/OC Niggy. T for swearing and unneeded conflict.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm ba-ck. so this is what? my fifth story? man i'm on a roll seeing as i joined six months ago. i'm still going strong. and well sick. for the past two weeks i've had tonsillitis and my sister has just broken up with her boyfriend of four years, so its a crazy time of year. plus on top of all that i'm expecting my ladies. for all girls who are reading this, i'm sure you would know what 'ladies' stands for.

fang: thank god you didnt say the proper word.

me: what? period?

fang: so much for you not saying the word.

me: anyway, i dont think you'll like the story cauz you kick max and total out.

fang: depends on the writing. nite, put the disclaimer in before you forget.

disclaimer: well seeing as i dont want to be chased half way a cross the Gold Coast again, i dont own the Dodge Charger company, i dont own Max Ride. JP does. i dont own Twilight. SM does and well thats about it.

claimer: I OWN THE STORY AND THE PLOT! the plot is mine mine MINE!!!!!!

me: and here we go. but before i forget.

full summary: its been two years since the flock kicked Max and Total out and they were living hard the first year. Max started cutting and Total got in fights with other dogs. Not only that, but when Max's mum and sister are murdered they go cold. But when they find a little girl in Ella's closet call Bella, their moods suddenly change. Bella is a five years old experiment just like Max and the flock and the School want them back. Electricity, murder, violence, cursing, vampires and experiments. Who could ask for more?

okay and now here's the chap.

* * *

Chapter 1 –alone and cold hearted … but not for long

Two years, its been two years since they kicked me out, since _he _kicked me out. My once devoting flock had banished me. Let me tell you at first it was hard, but as the months went by, I stopped thinking about them. Sure, memories of them would sometimes replace the dreams and the nightmares but that the kind of thing that happens.

We would spend days together but that togetherness disappeared. Replaced with me sitting alone, looking out at the horizon wondering what would have been if I stayed, everyone that I loved surrounding me, growing distant. I hate it. The thoughts that somehow manage to turn around and go back to them.

I growled to myself and punch the tiled roof that I was perched on. Leaving a small imperfection in the shingles. I shook my head. It seems everything happens to me. I sighed and stood from my spot on the roof of my mothers empty house. Yes its empty, you see all that was. My mother, Ella, Magnolia they're all gone. Dead by the freaks that made me. Why? Because they were housing the experiment that they were looking for. Me, the once indestructible, ruthless fighter known as Maximum Ride. Its my fault their dead, my fault the flock abandoned me.

I took a step towards the window that leads to the dark and damp room that I live. I jumped in through the window, landing on the old, dusty carpet. I walked over to the ancient computer that was sitting on the floor.

For the past two years, I've been attending high school, paying for the year with the Max Ride card. You'd thinking living on your own would be easy, well it isn't. But thankfully I don't have to. I have the other experiment that the heartless flock kicked out on the curb with me. I have Total, the old Sheepdog wanabe that has lost parts of his fur from fights around the mouth the throat and his side. Total might be old, missing a small part of his left ear due to one fight with a stray Eraser, but he hasn't lost his fiery spark. To others he might to like a street dog, which he kinda is, but in reality, he's all I have and his a teddy bear when no one else is around.

I sighed again and walked down into the living room that had been over run with dirt on the walls, cracked floorboards and old couches. That is where I found Total. I sat down next to him, running my fingers through his patching fur. His eyes looked up at me but he didn't turn his head.

"Its just nine hours until I have to go back the social sucking place Total. How do I manage to survive it?" I sighed sinking down in the worn out couch.

"I'd like to think that mans best friend has something to do with it. Is high school really that bad?" Total asked.

I chuckled at his remark. The small things that we do to each other like making jokes and watching each others backs is what gets us by. "Man, you have no idea Total. I am officially the emo apparently." I said, closing my eyes and continued absentmindedly running fingers across and through his fur.

"Think of it this way, no matter how emo you get, you have me. And that's all we need, just the two of us. Tell you the truth, I don't know why you go to high school. You don't need to be book smart, you just need the street smarts to survive in this world." The words he spoke were wise.

I couldn't resist cracking a joke. "You're getting wise in your old age Total."

"And don't you forget it. Wait, I'm not that old. Ah, who am I kidding."

"You're young enough for me man, as long as you don't change and like, go gay on me all of a sudden. That I couldn't handle. I mean, who's ever heard of a gay guard dog?" I asked him with a small smile.

"Shut up. I'll like, never like, be or go like, gay like, yeah like," Total said in a high kind of voice.

"Wow Total, you just said like, like five times. I think that's a record for you. I guess you have your moments."

"Like yeah, like you sure know how to like make a guy like happy like yeah."

And that dear readers, is how Total and I make it by. Cracking jokes and comforting each other. Pretty pathetic if you look at it, but how else are two out casts suppose to live? We watch each others backs, we help each other and we keep each other warm. Yup, definitely pathetic but that's how we've been living for the past two years and that is how we like it.

Out of no where, the hairs on both the back of mine and Total's raised and he started a low menacing continuous growl. I laid my hand on his head, it calmed him a bit but he continued to growl. I stood and Total jumped off the couch, his head and neck aligning with his shoulders. His growl deepening and growing louder. He moved to the towards the stairs. "What is Total, what do you hear?"

Total shook his head and kept moving up the stairs with me following behind. "Not hear, I've become accustomed to the sounds. It's the smell. Its strange, not from around here." He said as we reached the top of the stairs. I walked to the railing and pulled out the baseball bat that I used as a support to keep the railing up. My hand gripped around the wooden object.

Total moved to the vacant room that belonged to my half sister. He walked to closet door, which was open ever so slightly. I reached out and opened the door slowing. I was expecting what I saw. In side was a little girl about four or five. At the sight of her, Total instantly silenced his growls, pushing down his protective instinct.

She had brown hair and brown eyes. she had the most palest skin I had ever seen, excluding my own. What really surprised me was the fact that she had two small beautiful brown and black wings about six, seven feet wide.

I set the bat down and crouched in front of her. I slowly opened my arms and then just as slowly, I opened my wings. "Its okay honey, we're not going to hurt you. You can come out sweetie." I cooed gently. Slowly and hesitantly, the little girl crawled out of the depth of the closet and climbed into my arms. There she snuggled into my chest.

"Honey, can you tell us your name? Mine is Max and the big teddy bear is Total." I said as gently and as quietly as I could so I wouldn't scare her.

"I beg your pardon, I am not a teddy bear, I am a dog with black, white and orange fur. Do I look like a bear to you? Honestly, give me the truth." Total said.

The little girl giggled. The sound alone was beautiful. "My name is Bella. Or well Isabella Swan." She said, her soft and sweet. "I named myself after I sneaked out of a big corpo – copraton –corpra…" she said to be confused.

"Don't strain your self kid." Total said sitting down beside me.

"Corporation? You mean something called the School?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. Bella nodded into my chest. My arms tightened around her. "Honey, do you know how to fly?" I asked as I ran a hand over one of her wings softly. They were so silky and soft.

"Yes." Her voice muffled by my shirt. I sighed. If she could fly that means that either she was followed or she was seen. I looked at Total. We shared a look of knowing. I stood cradling Bella Swan to my chest. "Honey, how would you like to live with Total and I? We could look after you, teach how to fight, how to cook, how to avoid guys-" at that Total cracked up laughing at the same time Bella giggled.

"But do you want me to stay?" She asked. I smiled down at her. I guess she took that as a yes, for she wrapped both her arms around my neck and her wings around my body in a full on hug. I felt her yawn against the side of my neck.

I chuckled and looked down at her. "I think its time bed little one. Come on." I looked down at Total. "Dude, that means you too." Total huffed as if he was offended.

"Dawg, yo aint gotta tell me wat ta do, ya dig?" I sighed. Great, Total was going gangsta on me. Joy to the word. _Note the sarcasm. _I rolled eyes and nodded. We walked down stairs where we normally slept. Sure the beds were softer but we like the closeness that the couch gives. As well as the comfort.

We re-entered the living room and I set Bella on the couch. She flapped her wings twice as if to stretch them and I did the same. Hell, Total even stretched out his six feet wide, black and orange wings. I climbed on the wide couch and laid down next to the back of the couch.

Bella climbed on top of me, careful not to press to hard when she used her knees, hands and/or elbows. When she was comfortable, Total jumped up onto the couch and curled up against me. His fur giving warmth to all of us. Bella laid her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I wrapped an arm around her and the other went to rest on Total's back. That night was the first night that I had a dreamless sleep in six months.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking the Demon Chapter 2: taken alive or taken injured…that truly is the question

I awoke early. At least five o'clock. Light wasn't even streaming in through the cracks in curtains yet. I looked down to see Bella was still asleep. I smiled down at the sight. I turned my head to see that Total was gone. Not surprising. He normally wakes up about half an hour earlier than I.

I moved Bella so that I could move off the couch and not wake her up. I laid her down as gently as I could without waking her. I walked up the stairs, stealthily and entered my room. I looked around at everything. I hadn't told Bella but we were moving. Come to think of it, I hadn't told Total yet either. I don't know where we were going but I knew that I had to get out of this town. Start fresh. Leave the past behind all of us.

We had to get out of here before they came. The white coats. I knew they were coming, I had seen it. I just didn't know when. We had to pack, leave no trace that we were ever here. I knew what were going to do to us. I knew the sad, sick experiments they were going to inflict on us when get their grubby hands on us. I just wanted to delay their plans. Even if its just for a week, I wanted to delay them.

_It wouldn't be the first time they get us. Total and I have been taken before._ I thought as I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

The experiments they did on us were horrible. One was still etched in my mind. Its likely to never leave.

_They had strapped me to a chair; televisions were in front of me. They were each playing something different. Wars, horror movies, surgical doco's, that's all they would play. I was in that room for days, just watching. Watching the things that happened all around us everyday. The things that we don't take enough notice to care about._

I punched the wall as I undressed and stepped into the shower. I turned the water scolding hot. It had no effect on me. It was another side effect from an experiment.

_They threw me in a cage after five days of watching the televisions. The cold bars pressed against my back as closed my eyes shut tight, trying unsuccessfully, to rid my head of the images of the things I had seen. _

I growled to myself. Shaking my head to rid it of the memories, I pressed my hands against the wall and I let the water run down my back and wings. Those sick bastards gave me visions. They forced the ability to see the future upon me. Granted, the visions have saved Total's and my backs loads of times but that doesn't count.

I shut the water off after washing my hair and wings and I changed into something comfy. Which ended up being my worn out black jeans with more holes to declare them not fashionable. Not that I cared about fashion. And my black long sleeved tee shirt.

I towel dried my hair and headed back down stairs and entered the kitchen. It was strange being in here. I mean, with the fact that there was food in the pantry and the cupboards and in the fridge when the people close to me are dead and gone.

I didn't wonder on the fact for long though. I pulled out a fry pan and started breakfast for the three of us. Hey, when you're on your own, you tend to learn things. So that means that I picked up on learning to cook.

Around five thirty, Bella woke. I could feel the confusion and fear coming off of her, thinking that we had left. "Max? Max where are you?" Her voice sounded thick, thick with tears.

"I'm in the kitchen honey." I replied as I placed the waffles on the three plates I had laid out. I was making a feast. This would be the first time I would be making something for three. I had already pretty much every breakfast food I could think of.

I heard the sounds of Bella's feet making their way to the kitchen. Bella appeared in the kitchen's door way, rubbing her eyes and yawning. I chuckled at her movements and picked her up. I set her down in one of the bar stools that was of the other side of the kitchen's counter.

Her eyes widened when she saw how much food there was. "I can eat this?" she asked, her voice small.

I nodded and pushed a plate in front of her. I had already cut up the pieces so she just had to harpoon them with her fork and eat. I gave a whistle and I heard the 'click clack' of claws hitting the floor at a fats pace. Total appeared only seconds later. He jumped up on the other bar stool beside Bella and he started eating.

I watched as they ate, then I started. I finished before them and placed my dishes in the sink. I pressed my hands against the edge and leaned on them. I knew I had to tell that we had to leave, most likely today but I didn't know how. I sighed. I might as well just tell them straight forward. I sighed again and turned to look at the two.

"Guys we have t-" I didn't finish my sentence. There was a crash at the front the house. I knew that meant the door was broken.

"Little birdies, come out, come out where ever you are?" We were all silent. Frozen in shock. I hadn't expected them to come this quickly.

"Not by the hairs on your chinny chin chins?" The voice was getting closer. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Ah, there you are birdies."

The voice said right behind me. I opened my eyes. Bella had tears coming down her checks and Total's eyes were hard.

"Now, now. Nobody talk at once." The Eraser chuckled at his own joke. "Maxie, so good to see you again." I turned my head to see a familiar face. Felix. Ironic I know. The lupine aka wolf experiment had the name of an old cartoon cat.

"Funny, I wouldn't say the same." I shot back viscously.

"What a shame, we've missed you and your sarcastic comments at the school. Did I tell you that daddy's back and he's working there again?"

"No surprise there. He always was the kind of guy that went back against his word. How is the old guy anyway?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough Maxie. You know the drill. Either you can come voluntary or we can force you which _is _more fun but... As always, its your choice." Felix said. I sighed.

"You make it sound like a hassle when we fight Fel, but we'll come. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Always putting others before your self. Normal people would call that noble. You know that's just idiotic when it comes to us and the School."

"Felix, you and I have both know we've had our fair share of idiocy over the years." I said as we made our way out side. I was carrying Bella and Total was at my side.

"True that is very true."

"I want Bella and Total in my cage. That way when they take me away for hours on end, Total can look after her while I'm gone."

"You don't mean you're giving in Max?" Total's voice was shocked.

"I have to. I can't bear to see you two in pain and this way we can be together." I replied sadly.

"Maxie, I believe we have a deal." Felix shot me a wolfy grin complete with the huge, sharp canines. I grimaced at the sight and at the pang in my heart as I, just for a second, remembered Ari. Three other Erasers were waiting outside our shabby looking, abandoned house. Or well it will be abandoned in a couple of minutes.

"Max-HIH-mum, you will come with us." Huh, I guess they brought Flyboys too.

I could help but be sarcastic. "No shit Sherlock, where the hell do you think I'm going? The Land of Oz to meet the Wizard? I don't think so." At that, Felix, Bella and Total cracked up. I forgot Flyboys were made without a sense of humour.

I turned to Felix. "You'd think Jeb would make Flyboys with a sense of humour but no. I guess I'll have to keep waiting."

As I said that, the Erasers and the Flyboys bound our hands, feet and paws. They tied a rope around our middle as well. To keep us from spreading our wings no doubt, I have to give them credit. They're getting wise in their old age. They threw us in the back of a black van and Felix and a couple others that I guess were part of a new batch climbed in after us.

"You'd think that after all these years; you'd have found a better way of transportation. Either that or like pimp up your ride. I'm sure Xzibit wouldn't mind doing an entire show of Pimp My Ride: ITEX Special.

Felix rolled his eyes at me. Ah, so he was going back into that routine: where the Eraser that you know completely ignores you the whole way to hell. This is exactly where we were going. The place people fear. The place of nightmares. My nightmares. The place that was really my home.

Oh daddy, your baby's coming home. Watch your back daddy. For this time daddy, baby won't go easy on you. This time father dearest, you won't survive.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking the Demon

Chapter 3: so long daddy dearest, give my love to my mother

Pain. That's all I could feel. Pain. Not just coming from me, but others, from _them._ I cried out, despite my efforts on holding it in. I screamed. The tears that I was fighting seemed to know that they would win.

Of course, that's understandable. I mean, who wouldn't cry, scream out 'bloody murder' and want to escape when they have seventeen thousand volts running throughout their whole nerve system. I know I would. Hell, that's what I'm doing right now.

I fell off the chair that they had placed me on. I fell to my knees. Pain. _Bad pain. Electrical pain. Numbing pain. _My brain couldn't think straight. The pain of the electrical shocks had been going on for what felt like hours when really it had most likely on been going on for forty-five minutes.

I leaned back falling to my bottom. I drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. The tears themselves seemed to be more painful the shock waves coursing throughout my body. How it was possible, I don't know. If you do, drop me a line.

An hour full of my pitiful, pain filed screams. Cries of mercy. The pain of the electricity started to ebb away until it was gone fully. I sighed thankful. But I knew that it wasn't over. I knew they would do it again. It was practically written in their features, in their grim sickening smiles. They looked _forward _to it.

They through me in the cage I shared with Total and Bella. At least the heartless jerks listened to me for a change. Painful tingles ran up my spine when I hit the floor of the cage. I heard a whimper and was both shocked and disgusted that it came from me.

"Sis…Sissy…M…Ma…Max?" A melodic voice said. Bella. I had to move. To both ensure and relieve her of her worries about me. I had to move into a better position for my pain induced body. I moaned and pulled myself into a sitting position against the bars of our cage.

"I'm here baby. Sissy's here." I said in soft voice seeing as that's all I could muster at this point. I opened my arms slightly and Bella crawled into my lap. I winced when I thought she wasn't looking, but my baby sister was very perceptive.

She placed a hand against my cheek softly, almost feather light. "Are you okay sissy?" Bella asked, her brows creasing in worry. I smiled weakly and ran a slightly shaking hand through her hair.

"I'll be fine hun. Just give it time and the pain goes away. Don't worry about me." Bella nodded her head and rested it against my chest. "Honey, where's Total?" I asked.

I heard Bella sigh. "They taked him away just before you came." I nodded and scanned the future to see if he'll be alright and make it out alive. He does, hell; he takes a piece of a white coats ear. Yup, he'll be fine, except for the fact that he lost another bit of his ear. Right under the part his ear where he lost the last part.

"He'll be here in a couple of minute's baby. Then we'll all be together and we'll try and get some shut eye. Okay angel?" It hurt to that. 'Angel'. The one that used to look at me with hope, she was the one looking at me with pure hatred in the end.

Just like I predicted, Total was back in five minutes, looking triumphant. I chuckled at him. "So, how does white coat á la jerk taste like?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Disgusting but it was fun. You should of seen him, he kept jumping up and down like that boxer who get his ear bitten." I rolled my eyes but grinned, sharing his enthusiasium.

"So when do you have to go back?" Total asked. I shrugged and scanned the future.

"They'll get me when you guys are still asleep. They'll want to see how far over seventeen thousand volts they can go without actually killing me."

"Do you know?" Total asked.

"Something like fifty-eight thousand volts but I can't be sure. I think it might get higher as they progress." I replied. I looked down to see Bella had fallen asleep. Her head resting against my chest, right where my heart was. So my heart beat makes her fall asleep, huh.

---

"Careful, we don't want to wake the kid and the mutt." I heard a voice whisper. I opened my eyes. I saw two white coats were opening our cage.

"She's awake." The other white coat said surprised.

"Come on Maximum, let's go." I sighed and carefully moved Bella off my chest and beside Total. Neither of them awoke but Total moved closer to Bella.

I crawled out of the cage and went with the whities. "So guys, how high are we going to day? Eighteen or twenty thousand volts?" I asked.

"We'll try and get to thirty maybe forty thousand volts. I must say, I'm surprised you can even walk." The white coat that had spoken first said.

"What can I say? I'm awesome." I said. The W.C 2 whacked me up side the head. "Ow, hey that hurts." I said rubbing my head where he hit me.

They led me into the chamber where they did the electrical testing and sat me down in the chair. "Yo before we get this show the road, can I have like an apple or something. Maybe a glass of water? After all, I am going to be here a while." They just closed the door in my face.

"Well that's not very nice! I demand to speak to your supervisor! But not that director bitch, she's a bit loopy and not Jeb, he's down right crazy. Maybe you should piece togther the U.D then I'll talk to him coz I'm pretty sure that the hamster still wants his house back!" I shouted although it was most likely no one could hear or wanted to listen to me. They could just see me. Yeah, they could see me. There was a huge sheaf of plexiglass on one side of the room.

As if one cue, I was shocked. I don't know how but I knew the amount of volts each time they shocked me. This shock was eighteen thousand volts and slowly rising to nineteen, twenty, twenty-two, twenty-six, they kept raising it higher and higher. I only cried out when it reached thirty-three thousand. My fingers dug into the arms of the chairs. Indenting five cresset moons on each arm.

My cries were getting louder and louder. I screamed someone's name and was more than surprised when realised I had called Felix's name. The tears came down quickly, my breath was coming at the same speed as my heart beat. I think I was hyperventilating and going into cardiac arrest. I would welcome it with open arms right now.

Wait! What am I thinking? I have to look after Bella. I have to look after Total. I have a broken family that I need to return to and I do not mean the Flock. That ship has sailed. I felt the voltage move up a couple notches, it reached forty-eight thousand. My gripped tightened once again on the chair. I smelt the rusty salty smell of blood and I knew I had cut my hands by gripping the chair's arms too tightly but I didn't care. In fact, I just tightened it again.

I felt stinging sensations in my arms. I looked down to see they were being cut by both the broken wood and metal of the chair's arms that were now destroyed. Sixty-eight thousand volts. I screamed as I felt the blood streaming from my hands and arms sting and buzz from the electricity.

"STOP! STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HER!" A voice said.

The electricity stopped after the person said that but the buzzing that I going when it ran through kept going. I was panting. Sweat was covering the bare skin on my arms and the exposed oval of my chest. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. My heart rate had accelerated extravagantly to three hundred and eighty beats per minute. The average heart for an avian hybrid is two-ninety a minute. This, this was over drive. This would most likely kill me. It was suicide if my heart beat went any higher.

"Max? Max can you here me? Are you okay?" my flickered around the room to the source. My eyes landed on Felix. He was making his way over to me. He reached his hand out, about to touch me.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET THE ELECTRICITY STOP RUNNING THROUGH MY VAINS!" I screamed. I saw Felix had a confused look on his face but he nodded. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling. The feeling of the extra energy. The sixtyeight thousand volts was running through me. Etched into me via the blood, that was running down my arm, forming a puddle on the ground, crimson in colour and thick in texture. I focused on the feeling and I tried to lessen it. It seemed to work for I couldn't feel it raging as wildly but it was still there.

I opened my eyes and the first thing they saw were green ones. "Are you okay Max?" Felix asked. Concern clear in his voice.

I nodded head slowly and groaned. I looked down at my hands and I slowly detached them from the chair. I winced when I pulled my arms off and I looked to see that I had metal and wood fragments jutting out front them at odd angles. When neither Felix nor the white coats were looking, I pulled out one piece and pocketed it. I slowly climbed to feet. Surprised that I was steady and walked to the door.

It opened and I came face to face with the one person that I hated with every fibber of my body. I came face to face with my father. Jeb was standing right front of me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" A look of concern written on his face.

I glared at him, feeling rage and anger building up inside me. I could also feel the electricity that I had calmed down spike up dangerous fast. I growled at Jeb and I grabbed him around the throat with one hand, ignoring the pain. I pushed him up against the wall beside me.

His eyes widened a bit with fear. He was scared of me. His creation. His daughter. Good. He had reason to be. I knew what I wanted to do and I did it. I released the hold I had on the sixty-eight thousand volts and I felt them rushed to the thing I was touching. I mean, that is after all how this kind of thing works. Jeb's body shook violently as he was slowly being electrocuted.

I narrowed my eyes and I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. I released Jeb's throat and he fell to the floor. Dead. By the hands of his only daughter. "You deserved it you sick disgusting bastard. After what you did to my mother and sister, you deserved to die. I'm just sorry it took so long to happen."

I stepped over the dead body, slumped against the wall. I heard white coats screaming at me. I heard the Erasers running towards me. I felt the volts pulsing in me. Running through my blood cells. I felt the tingles on the top layer of my skin. It was electricity. Anyone who touched me would die instantly if they touched me in this state.

I heard a growl come from behind me and turned. Erasers were surrounding me. I felt the electricity pulsing, pushing, itching to escape my body and kill each and every one of them but I restrained it. I waited. I was waiting for the perfect moment.

The Erasers moved closer. Each and every one of them was growling. All except Felix. He had worry and sadness clouding his eyes. I remembered when I first met him. He was always more gentle then the others. He always talked politely to me. I realised he looked a lot like me. We both have blond hair, and we're both pale. Whenever he smiled it looked a lot like my own. My eyes widened. Is it possible that Felix was my brother?

I looked at him and sent him a look that said: 'go, get out of here'. He gave a slight nod and disappeared. The Erasers moved closer to me. The closest one was five feet away. They were close enough. I broke the hold I had on the electricity and I let it free. It ran out of me. Out of my arms. Out of my chest. Out of my legs. I spread my wings and I felt the electricity run out of them. The air was alight with a glow from the volts running out of me and into the air. Searching out its targets. The Erasers fell to the floor all being shocked. The white coats behind them soon fell as well. Once everyone in the room was dead, I eased down and was soon in control of my new ability. The ability electrocute people.

The tingling feeling that I had felt in my skin sunk low into the skin. Only to come up on my demand. It was time to go. Time to get my family. Bella, Total and Felix. It was time to leave this joint and never, never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking the Demon

Chapter 4: if Tylenol, aspirin and Walker cant fix it. I have a serious problem

I was running through the halls. Trying to get to the right area where they were holding the cages. I had already had two bad guesses. But as they say, 'Third times the charm.' Remind me to ask someone who 'they' were. Maybe Stephen Hawking. He should know right? I mean he's like, the smartest guy in the world isn't he? Okay I'm getting off topic.

I pushed open the double doors and sighed in relief when I found the cage that held both Total and Bella. I ran over and stopped in front of the cage. They both looked to be asleep. I tried to open the cage but was locked.

Now, seeing as how I've had my fair share of sticky situations, I've learnt everything about locks. How they work. How to pick them. What designs have what. So I could easily pick this one. It's like they don't even try anymore. The cage door was open in fifteen seconds. I grinned. I had just beaten my personal best time.

I leaned in the cage and shook both of them awake. Total jumped to his feet the moment I touched his leg and Bella awoke when I moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"Sissy?" Bella's voice was cloudy with sleep.

"Yeah baby, its me. Lets go." I said, grabbing her around the waist. I turned to see Felix had entered the room. Total jumped down from the cage and started growling deeply.

"Don't Total. He's safe." I said as I ran towards him. "We have to get out of here. Like now, before they find the bodies."

"How do we know he's safe? For all we know, he could like turn on us like at any moment." Total pointed out.

"He's safe. I know it. And plus, he's my brother." Total's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, a loud ringing was heard.

"They know we've escaped," I turned to Felix, "Is there a quick way out?" I asked looking around.

"The quickest way is through a window, but these windows are pretty thick." He said.

"Ah Fel, do you have wings?" he nodded his head. "Okay, then this makes it easier. Can you hold Bella for a sec?" I asked and he nodded. I handed him Bella and he took her tenderly. Like a big brother would to a baby sister. Which she pretty much was.

I stepped toward the window and closed my eyes. I felt the electricity reach the surface of my skin and I pressed my hand against the glass. I turned back to the guys.

"Move. There's going to be a lot of glass." They nodded and moved. I turned back to the glass and I released the volts like I had back at the voltage room with the Erasers. I heard the glass shatter and spray both inward and outward.

When it was all clear I called everyone back. I saw Felix was going to hand Bella back to me but I stopped him.

"Not yet Felix. I can't take her until I get the volts under control again. Just jump, spread your wings and when you're flying steadily, throw Bella outward. She'll know what to do." I looked at Bella smiling.

"You'll know what to do, wont you honey?" I asked.

Bella nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yup, I'll know what to do sissy." I smiled at her.

"Good girl Bells." I said. "Okay, Total you go first." I said, clearing a path for him so that he wouldn't cut open the pads on his paws. When it was all clear, Total ran forward and jumped out the window. He fell two feet before he spread his six foot wide wings.

"You next Fel. Hold on tight Bells." I said moving aside.

Felix did the same as Total and jumped out. He spread his wings that looked identical to mine. When he found a steady fight pattern, he released Bella. She fell a couple of feet but she soon was soaring up next to Total. I walked right up to the window and spread my wings. I jumped out the window and started pumping my wings up and down.

I pulled out the keys to the house and walked up the steps. I was feeling a little light headed but I guess that's because I had gapping wounds in my arms and I'd lost a whole lot of blood. Sorry to anyone down below who had blood tripping on them for a couple of seconds.

We walked in and I made my way to the kitchen. I put the plates that had held Bella's, mine and Total's food in the sink and walked to the cupboard beside the herb cupboard and opened it. It was the First Aid cupboard. Inside there was the gauze, the aspirin, the valium, the Tylenol, the Nyquil, the sprain wrapping, the bandaids and everything else.

I pulled out the gauze, Tylenol, a couple stray band-aids and the sprain wrapping as well as the clips to keep it on. I walked to the pantry and pulled out the bottle of Red Jonny Walker and leaned against the counter. Felix came into the kitchen and his eyes widened at me.

"Are you okay Max?" he asked nodding at my blooded arms. Fragments jutting up at some seriously odd angles.

"Never better. I'm fine, if the Tylenol, Walker and the band-aids can't fix this, then I have a serious problem but I think I'll be fine." I said as I moved to the sink and ran the water over my arms to clean them somewhat.

"Okay, I put Bella in the care of Total so I came here to see what you were doing. Do you need any help?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I should be fine. What I want to know is more about you." I said looking at him as I turned the water off. I walked back to the counter where I had put everything and grabbed a tea towel and laid on the counter under my arms.

"How old are you Felix? In Human and lupine?" I asked as I started to pull out the metal and the wood fragments which brought out blood as well as the pieces in my arm.

"Well I guess in human years I'm twenty-one and I don't know how old I am in lupine. I haven't bothered to count."

I nodded and winced at one fragment in particular.

"So like, how old were you when the coats got to ya? 'Cause I haven't heard of an Eraser that's lasted that long. As far as know, me and the Flock are the oldest experiments." I said and poured some of the whiskey on my arm to disinfect it. Works like a charm if you ask me.

"They got to me when I was about your age. I was seventeen when was turned but they had done tests on me before that. That's how I got the wings."

I nodded my head as I concentrated on what I was doing. The pain was starting to get to me so I took a Tylenol and a swig of whiskey to wash it done.

"What's it like?" Felix asked. I looked up confused. "I mean, what's it like living with no one but Total and Bella? Living on the run? Being away from the others like you?" he asked. I noted how he didn't say being away from 'your flock'. For that I was grateful.

I sighed. "At first, it was terrible, you should know, you guys captured us three weeks after. The pain that it caused was unbearable and that's what led me to cutting my wrists. But after a while, the pain started to disappear and go numb. For a while, I lived here, with my mum and sister. But the white coats found out that Total and I were being housed here and they came when we were out flying. When we came back, they were both dead."

I closed my eyes and I could see their faces, both smiling at me. I looked down and poured on more whiskey before wrapping my arm up in gauze.

"After I buried them, we seemed to land back into our old routine. You know, look out for each others backs, taking watches. That sort of thing. The fact that the flock kicked me out hurts sometimes, but I realised that there was a huge weight off my shoulders. I got used to it being just the two of us you know?"

Felix nodded slightly and gave me a small smile. I wrapped the sprain wrap around my arm and then did the same to the other. Fastening them with the clips.

"Then three weeks ago, Total started growling and we went up stairs because he said that's where the source of the sound that was bothering him was coming from. We found Bella in Ella's closest and she's been with us since." I concluded.

Felix nodded again. "So Felix, how long have you known I was your sister?" I asked.

"When you were caught the first time. I saw the similarities between us right away. But I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want anyone to find out. So I kept it a secret." I nodded at his answer. I took one more swig of Walker before handing the bottle to Felix. He took a couple of swigs then handed it back to me.

I screwed the lid back of and put everything away. What a couple of weeks this has been huh? Boy was that an understatement.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking the Demon

Chapter 5: talk about a crazy family

"So like, where'd you come from? I mean, by what you've told us, you've like been everywhere." A girl asked me. You'd think by the fact that I wasn't talking to anyone, had on a cold glare and seemed to be growling really quietly, that people would back off. But no, unfortunately they don't.

This was my first day of high school in a new town. Felix had said that us moving was a good idea and suggested we move to Forks WA. The rainiest town in the continental U.S. What a joy huh.

I was currently leaning against my car. Felix had gotten me one when we got here. It was a 1970 black Dodge Charger with black interior and a CD player.

"Hel-lo? Can you hear me?" the girl asked, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes I can hear you I just choose not to listen." I said quietly.

I already knew I was pinned as the emo at this school as well and I hadn't even been here twenty minutes. I still didn't know why I was at school. Its pointless and time consuming. And I'd most likely be here again in a couple years. You see, due to see sick experiment that the white coats did to me when we were there, I am now immortal or well at least I think I am oh yeah well, I can't see that one blowing up in my face.

The girl looked at me offended and glared. "Excuse me-"

"You're excused." I said.

-"That is no way to talk a lady. I demand you apologise."

I looked at her. "Dude, you aint a lady, so there for I don't need to apologise to you. Now if you would be so kind, PISS OFF!" I yelled the last part at her and a couple of teens turned to look at me. I didn't care. They could look all they want.

I heard Bullet For My Valentine's Waking the Demon playing and I leaned in the open window and grabbed my phone. I checked the caller I.D to see it read 'Home'.

I opened my phone. "Yeah?" I asked.

"_Sissy Max?"_ Bella's voice called. My frown melted into a smile, surprising the girl that was still in front of me.

"Hang on honey." I said and looked at the chick in front of me. "What hell don't you under stand about piss off? Go away." I said and she did.

"What's up Bells? What's wrong?" I asked into the phone.

"_Nothings wrong sissy. I just wants to know when you get home." _Bella said.

I felt my heart melt. "I'll be home at three o'clock. You that if it weren't for school I'd be with you right now and we could be playing."

"_I know." _Her voice sounded sad.

"How about this? As soon as I get home, we go out and get some ice cream and then you can help we with the car. How's that sound baby?" I asked.

"_That's sounds fun sissy! Do we gets to bring Total?" _I could hear the excitement in her young voice.

"Of course. But Bella, you can't keep calling me during the day. You can call me at one o'clock if you need to talk to me okay?"

"_Okay sissy."_

"I've got to go Bells. Try not to annoy Total and Felix to much honey."

"_I'll try." _I could hear the amusement in her voice and sighed. She's becoming more and more like me every day. I'm so proud.

"By baby." I said and closed the phone.

I sighed and looked down at my schedule again. All the classes I had were the same as in Arizona. All the classes I had aced. There was short vibration in my pocket, signalling that I had gotten a message.

I pulled out my phone to read it.

'S a shame yo aint here. Yo missin' a lot of fun. Total.' How Total sent me this I don't know but I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the video he had sent me. Bella chasing Felix around with a box of face paints and make up in her arms. She kept screaming 'Get back here and fight like a man! What's a little make up between brothers and sisters?'

I shook my head and closed my phone. I have one crazy family.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking the Demon

Chapter 6: A PRANKSTER'S history.

Lunch on a first day. You have got to hate it. I mean DAMN! Its like every man, woman and child for them selves. I pushed my way into the line grumbling to myself. I ignored the protests of the people I was pushing against.

I had made it past the first half of the day with out anything going wrong on both mine and someone else's behalf. I didn't want it to go wrong now when I had made it so freaking far with out killing someone just by touching them.

I grabbed a tray and waited until I could actually see the food. Someone rammed into my back, pushing me forward two feet. My hands clenched the tray. I turned to look at the guy that had pushed me. What I eyes landed on was this big ass guy that had big arms, a muscled chest and a cool face. In girl talk, he was hot but I didn't think of him that way.

"Sorry, my brother got impatient so he pushed me. I'm Emmett by the way." He said.

"Maximum Ride but please just call me Max. Nice to meet you." I said as I released my extremely tight hold on my tray to shake his hand. Emmett smiled a cheeky smile which made me smile. I could see this guy as a friend if I stayed around long enough.

The guy in front of me turned to talk. I groaned slightly and sighed. "Hey you're the new girl right?"

"Gee I don't know? Do you see any other new girls around here?" I pretended to look for one. "I don't so I guess that makes me her." I said through clenched teeth. I heard a booming laugh come from behind me. I turned to see Emmett.

"Man Max, I can see you and I are going to get along just fine man. Just fine." Emmett said grinning. I grinned back and turned to face the guy in front of me.

"So like, what's your name? Mine's Mike." I looked at the guy as if… you know what? I'm not even going to finish that sentence.

"Well Mikie. I believe my name is Max. Him Emmett." I jabbed my thumb towards Emmett. " Do. You. Under. Stand." I asked spacing out each word.

Looking offended, Mike turned back around. "Thank God." I said as I slumped against Emmett's chest and held a hand over my eyes dramatically. "Will happen when the idiot talks to me again?" I asked my self still covering my eyes.

I felt Emmett's chest heave with laughter. "He'll no doubt try to ask you out." He said as he righted me.

"Lord give me strength. Not to kill him even though I most likely would, but for the fact that if he talks to me again I WON'T kill him." I said as I got food and piled it on my tray.

"Hey Max, would you like to sit with me and my family?" Emmett asked.

"Man I'd love to but won't I be intruding? I mean, I don't want to have, like a fight on my first day over where I was sitting. God knows that'd end well with my brother." I said.

"Nah, I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He said as we started walking to his table.

"Fine but if there is a fight, I'll know who to blame." Emmett grinned and chuckled.

We crossed the cafeteria and when we reached Emmett's table, I was taken aback. His siblings were beautiful. There was a blonde girl that looked like she could be a supermodel. Mater of fact the pixie looking girl with the short black hair, the guy with the blond hair and the guy with bronze hair all looked like they could be models.

Emmett smiled at his table. "Guys, this is Max. She's the one Jasper pushed me into." They all nodded at me. I nodded back at them

Jasper grinned. "See, I told you, I help you make friends. Friend finder is my middle name."

"Ah huh, yeah sure. Just keep telling yourself that idiot. I'm Rosalie and he-'" Rosalie jabbed her thumb towards the guy that spoke. –"He's my idiot brother Jasper and the pixie hugging him slowly to death is his girlfriend Alice."

"Hi, I can tell we're gonna be great friends." Alice said. I smiled, 'cause I know that was true. I'd seen it.

"And then there's the oh so silent lug, Eddie." Emmett concluded.

"Emmett what have I told you about calling me that?" he asked.

"Sorry _Edward _is the oh so silent one. Happy?"

"Just peachy."

I sat down in the empty seat beside Edward was about to start eating when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my flip phone and opened it to see that I had two messages. I opened it to see that one was from Home and one was from Felix. I opened Felix's first.

'HELP ME!!!!' Is what his said. I chuckled and opened the one from Home. Aka, Total.

'You're missing all the funny torture you sister's doing to Felix. Total.' Under that was a picture of Felix with bows and clips in his hair and make up and face paint all over his face. You see Bella in the distance behind him grinning like mad. I couldn't help but laugh.

Emmett looked at me. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"My little sister is driving my brother crazy and our friend that's staying over keeps sending funny texted messages with photos and videos." I said as I handed him my phone so he could see the picture. He cracked a grin and showed Rosalie. She smiled and then frowned.

"Red and green should never be seen un less a colour in between. Plus that shade of pink doesn't suit his skin tone." She said but then smiled. "You have one crazy family."

"Tell me about it. You should the video he sent earlier today." I said as I took my phone back. "Bella's chasing my brother Felix all over the house yelling 'Get back here and take it like a man. What's a little make up between brothers and sisters?' I guess she did have that sound in her voice when she called." I said smiling proudly. "She's progressing the same way I was. I'm so proud. Soon she'll a full blown prankster like her dear old sister and brothers."

"You're a PRANKSTER?!" Emmett asked. He sounded _really _excited at the fact.

I smiled smugly. "I taught my family everything I know. You know the crazy bets and dares where they get in trouble. I remember the one time I had cut my hair to look like Ace Venture and pulled his loony bin scene from the first movie. I was arrested for disturbing the peace at the senior citizens home. BUT THEY WERE ENJOYING IT!!! I mean sure, there was that one guy that had a heart attack from laughing so much, BUT STILL! My best friend was pissed when he bailed me out and wouldn't talk to me for two days." Everyone at the table laughed really hard. I think Alice nearly fell off her seat.

It was true. I did that when my mom and Ella were still around. We were at school and one Ella's friends dared me to do it. Let's just say, Ella was pissed when she bailed me out. And I'm even going to get started on how mom felt. Yikes.

"Man, I feel kinda out shinned now. You ever done stink bombs?" Emmett asked intrigued.

As soon as he said that I grinned. I remember I had learnt how to make bombs six months after being away from the flock. I made every kind. Let's just say that my mom didn't like that fact that one side of her car was pink while the other side was green. Malfunction in the bomb.

"Second year of the school I was at in Arizona. I put one in the girl's toilets, one in the guys and I put one in the teachers lounge. Wait no that was the paint bomb. Hehe, those teachers were every colour of the rainbow and them some for days."

"Oh great, just our luck, we meet the biggest prankster. Now Emmett and Max will unstoppable. Just shot me now." Rosalie said.

"HEY!!!" Emmett and I chorused.

* * *

Well tell you the truth, it's more happy than I intended but when you're with Emmett how can you not be happy. so this was chapter six. I swear, being sick gives you awesome ideas. I mean WOAH!!! Talk about crazy.

fang: so like, tommorow you have to go back to school right?

me: nah, i thinks its tuesday i go back.

fang: well that sucks big huh?

me: magerly. i had just gotten used to waking up at 10am and going to bed at 2am. shit. at least my bed time is 11: 30pm.

fang: true.

me: okay guys, like, send me your favorite line from the chapter in your review. if you review.

fang: well thats not very confident.

me: well when i checked my e-mail i had 33 messages and only 7 were reviews.

But, I'LL TAKE WHAT EVER YOU HAVE. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT.

-loud bang- I DONT MEAN LITERALLY! -my voice comes from inside the closet-

jasmin: oh hey nite. what brings you to my hummble domane which also know as a closet. any ones welcome.

me: people are shooting at me. i think its the owners of the car companies from M.B.F.

jasmin: THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HUMMBLE DOMANE CRIMINAL!!! DONT TALK TO ME! DONT TALK TO ME CRIMINAL!!-tries to push nite out unsuccessefully)

me: you have to stop watching Transformers 1.

jasmin: i know.

fang: ah...so like yeah. review your favorite part. i guess it can be part of our conversations if you want.

me + fang: we dont care. at all. really. review...

me: or... or... OR VE'LL SUCK YOUR VLOOD!

fang: thats the best you can come up with?

me: my meds are getting to me. -looks at the Bailey's bottle- woah, that was some drink.

fang: we have to stop taking you to your mom's friends parties.

me: i know.

R&Rness?


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: okay guys, I know Emmett's not in Biology but let's pretend he is and he's Max's lab partner. This chap's in his pov.

Waking the Demon

Chapter 7: in class sleep-a-thon: Emmett's pov

I couldn't help be offer to show Max to Biology. I mean who else would offer other than Tyler and Eric and Mike and pretty much every other guy in the school but that's understandable. I mean, have you seen Max? She's drop dead smokin'. She's got the blonde hair with the brown undertone and she has the green eyes. And she has an awesome figure. But she could never rival my Rosie. But I have noticed that Max looks a bit like her. Same hips, same facial structure. Max could be like her long, long, long, loooong, _long _lost sister. Not that I'm calling my wife old or anything.

I saw Edward crack a smile as we exited the cafeteria.

I wouldn't be surprised if Lauran and Jessica ask her to join them in their evil-satanic-chicken-killing-ritual-performing-cheerleading-idiotic group. Ha, bet you can't say that five times fast.

"Emmett, don't you have anything better to think about or at least stop sporadically naming Lauran and Jessica's group." Edward said, annoyance written all over his face.

_Hey, you were the one messing around in my head. But like I said, I bet you cant say that five times fast Eddie-boy._ I thought to him. He just growled.

Max and I shared a look. "Dude, yeah do mind using words that we know the meaning of and aren't from the 1900's." She said. I chuckled at her statement.

_If only she knew huh Eddie? _Edward rolled his eyes at me. Now he was giving me the silent treatment. _Oh, real mature Edward. The silent treatment._

We entered the class room and Max handed the sheet that gets filled out to the teacher. Once it was signed she turned back to us. "I'm your lab partner Emmett. So like, where do we sit?"

That was an excellent question, seeing as I had just changed from my old class yesterday afternoon. Just to annoy Edward of course.

"You sit in the desk beside mine Emmett." Edward sighed.

I nodded and looked around. "Right, where do you sit?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and went to the desk that I guess was his. I looked at Max who looked highly amused at the scene. She was already sitting in the right stool of the table beside Edward's table. I sat in the chair next to her and sighed.

I opened my mouth to say something when a voice spoke before me. I turned to see the teacher Mr. Banner or something close to that was calling the class to attention.

"Okay guys, now that I have nearly everyone's attention-" he looked pointedly at Max. I turned my head to see she was drawing on her book. I nudged her in the ribs and she looked up. I nodded at the teacher and I swear she groaned.

"Right, now, today we'll be watching a documentary. Mike could you please turn off the lights." Mike nodded and got up as Mr. B wheeled a TV to the front of the class room.

"Suck up." Max whispered to me with a sly smile and I grinned. She leaned back in her seat while Newton was up and put a tack on his chair. Derrick or what ever his name was noticed but didn't say anything. In stead he just grinned like he could actually get somewhere with her. In response to his smile, Max grimaced.

Mike came back and sat down heavily on his seat. I saw his eyes water and Max grin the now-that-was-good-he's-gonna-cry grin. I made that grin. How'd she know about it?

_**You're an idiot**__._ Edward thought to me.

As soon as the doco started, Max pulled out an IPod and put the headphones in and completely spaced out. Thanks to my acute hearing, I could hear the music as if it were blasting through the speakers. It was a bunch of Sreamo or well not all of it. I recognised the band was Bullet For My Valentine. I have to say, they're a pretty cool band.

Close to the end of the doco I could hear near silent snores. I looked over at Edward. _Do you hear that bro?_

Edward had an amused look on his face. _**It's Max. She fell asleep. Alice had a vision during lunch while you and Max were in line. Watch, you'll want to see this**__. _Edward thought back.

I looked back at Max to see she was sleeping in an up-right position, but her head was leaning back a bit. Matter of fact, her whole body was starting to lean back. Before I could register what was going to happen, Max fell off her chair backwards. She was two inches away from getting stitches in her head from hitting the desk behind us.

There was a crash as Max fell to the floor. I couldn't help myself. I let out a booming laugh. Startled, everyone turned to look at our table. The lights were turned on and Mr. Banner came over to see what happened.

"Is she okay?" He asked, bending down to feel for her pulse. His face became a mixture of both shock and surprise and well red with anger. "She's asleep?" His statement came out more as a question.

"No, just playing dead." Max mumbled as she got in a sitting position. "Ow." She said rubbing her head. I held a hand out and she took it. "That's what you get for sitting on a stool without a back." She grumbled.

The bell rang then I'd never seen someone move so damn fast. Max had packed up her stuff in 3.05 seconds flat.

Ladies and gentle men, Max had, left the building.


	8. Chapter 8

yo guys, im so sorry that i haven't updated in while ive just been really busy. so this is my way of saying sorry. by adding a couple chapters that'll be up in the next couple of days. so anyway, here's what ever chap this is....

* * *

Waking the Demon

Chapter –ah who cares, no one keeps up with these things anyway

"Alright ladies, I want you all to say hey to our newest member, Max Ride." My new couch said. We were currently sitting on the floor of the gym where the school's mascot is painted. There was a series of 'heys' and 'hi's'.

I rolled my eyes and counted down the seconds till school finished so I can get back to my life at home where Bella and Felix and Total and my working progress which is a 1967 Chevy Impala is. Nearly finished too.

(A/N: I realise that the same impala is in every story but if you looked the car up and then think about it, I'm a Chevrolet freak so get used to it.)

I nodded and hoped that at least this class would be one I liked and not dead beat like all the others. "Okay so today we're holding try outs for the school's soccer team. Anyone that wants to try out can and for the rest that don't will be doing track." Coach said.

Everyone seemed to dislike that. Me, I was excited. I was good at running and I was good at kicking and catching and not to mention the fact that I was voted best soccer player at my last school. Even if I wasn't there most of time due 'the school' and the mom and Ella thing.

"Lets go." Coach said and well stood. I noticed then that everyone was wearing bright colours. It made me smile. _I am the only one wearing black. I feel special._ I thought to myself as I got to my feet and walked with the rest of the class out the double doors and onto the field.

"Everyone that's wants try out stay on the field we're on and the rest of you, start running." Coach said. I really need to pay attention when teachers introduce them selves.

Most of the kids lest to run while I and a couple other guys stayed on the field. I noted the fact that I was the only girl. Great, another testosterone packed sport that I like. This is getting ridiculous.

"Max, why aren't you running?" Coach asked. I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it obvious? I thought it was.

"Because I like where I'm standing." I said sarcastically. "What does it look like I'm doing? I trying out for soccer and am most likely the first girl in the history of this school to say that." I said my voice taking on a bored tone. I rolled my eyes again when a couple of the guys turned to look at me as if realising that I had been standing there the whole time. Morons.

Coach looked at me up and down and then sighed in what I think was defeat. "Alright Ride. Do you have anything lighter to wear?" I shook my head. He nodded. "Right, fair enough. Now the guys aren't going to go easy on you, you know that don't you?"

I nodded. I decided that it was probably best if I kept my mouth closed in fear that another sarcastic remark would form and I would end up saying it. Not that I care I just didn't want to make my first day end badly.

"Okay, warm up. I'm sure you all know the rules. Get to it. I'm going to go check out the runners." Coach said.

I walked of to the bleachers and took off the trench coat I was wearing, revealing not only my black tee shirt and vest but all my scars. I pulled the hair tie I had in my jeans pocket and pulled my hair back out of my eyes into a pony tail.

I made sure that my belt was tight enough ('cause I didn't want my jeans hanging around my ankles like some guys have theirs. Not cool.) Then I went back to the field. I noticed the guys were looking at me with lust in their eyes. I could see them mentally undressing me. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we get on with this?" I asked. They nodded and started their stretches. I bent down and rolled up my long black skinnies twice so they were aligned with my ankle bone and made sure the laces of my worn out converse were tight. After making sure everything was good I started to jumping slightly to get my blood pumping.

Mentally, I was scrolling through a list of music that I had locked in my mind. I picked Avenged Sevenfold's Unholy Confessions. As the familiar beat started to play, we started moving. We picked what position we wanted and I was well tell you the truth, I don't know the name of what I was. I was just out left.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed five people make their way out of the gym and into the bleachers. I turned my head to see it was the Cullens and Hales. I nodded at them and then turned back to the game. Coach whatever came back and blew his whistle, signalling the beginning of the game.

Not five minutes into the game, the guys learned that I was a good player and the best on the team. Even from the field, I could hear Emmett's loud cheers for me as well as Alice's, Rosalie's and Jasper's. Edward was the only one silent. What ever, guys a freaks anyway. What's one more to add to the list?

After half time we changed positions and I was the one that is in front of the opponents team, you know the one that scores the awesome kicks.

"Thirty seconds left." Coach called. The ball was being passed down the field, never once leaving the guy the was dribbling his way down to me. Which told me he was on my team. Just as he was about to kick it to me, another player from the apposing team took the ball.

It didn't take long for us to get it back. Fifteen seconds left. They kicked the ball and I was air born. Like when you watch it on TV with the expert players. It was coming towards me. I ran to it and made sure that I was aligned with the goal and the I jumped and did the cool backwards kick where you land hard on your back. The kind of move that Ronaldo and Beckham do.

I moved my head back so that even though my sight was upside down, I could see my kick had gone perfectly. The ball sailed into the net scoring the goal at the same time coach blew the whistle. I grinned and pushed myself off the ground with my hands landing on my feet gracefully.

My team ran to me and fist pumped me or high fived me or thumped me on the back. Guys might have the brawn but girls have the skill and co-ordination.

After I broke free of the band of crazies, I walked over to the bleachers to get my coat. I heard the multiple foot steps coming for me. I looked up to see the Cullens and Hales smiling and in Emmett's case, grinning like a banshee.

"Max that was amazing! How did you learn to play like that? No second thought, how did you learn to kick like that? It was like, WOAH!" Emmett said really fast. I laughed twice and grinned back at him.

"My sister used to play and I was interested so she would drag me to her lessons. That and I would go against her one on one." It was getting better. I no longer felt the strong painful stab that I used to full whenever I mentioned my past. Total break through. WOOT! GO ME! Haha, ahh no.


	9. Chapter 9

Guys, i'm sorry it took so long to get up dated but I've been really busy, but I haven't forgotten about you guys, so here is the next chapter.

Fang: how long has it been since i've guest starred in this thing?

me: this is your first time in three chapters.

fang: oh wow.

me: fang, you okay?

fang: i will be when you tell me when the flock comes in.

me: i dont know if they'll be in this story, we'll see how it plays out.

fang: yes, we shall.

me: anyway, heres the next chapter.

* * *

Waking the Demon

Chapter something or rather

I walked with the Cullens through the gym and the halls out into the student lot to see a red beaten pick up truck that could belong to the one and only Felix Ride. Or well, that's what he signed when he enrolled me in high school and when buying the house.

To say I was confused is an understatement. A bunch of girls were crowding around his truck which is understandable, he is a 'hottie' as Ella would put it. I could see the confusion mask the Cullens faces as I felt it. They looked at me and I shrugged.

I walked into the crowd and pushed the girls away to see a very scared Felix. I looked back at the girl I'd pushed away to see Jessica. Well, that explains the fear. Now back to the other question at hand…

"Felix, what are you do at my school? I was about leave. Who's watching Bella?" I asked suddenly.

"She's fine, Total's got her, I came to tell you I need to go to Colorado for some job there so I wont be home for a couple of weeks." He was lying. Why the hell was he lying and what was he lying about that he couldn't tell me. I decided to just go with it.

"Yeah, yeah. Go and I'll see ya later. I've been alone before. We'll be fine Felix." He nodded at me and kissed my cheek before climbing in and driving off.

"Why'd he lie?" Edward spoke for the first time and the first time he spoke, he had to make it a hard question to answer.

"IT SPEAKS! Praise the Lord" I called out then shook my head. "I don't know why he lied, but seeing as he did, he has to have a good explanation." As we were all speaking, we were walking to our cars which parked maybe two cars from each other.

"That's your car?!" Rosalie's voice was loud. Even if she only raised her voice a little bit, it sounded like she screamed it in my ear.

"Yeah it is. Do you mind not doing that again? It was a bit loud." I said pulling out my keys.

"Ah yeah sure, your car awesome! How do you keep it looking so, ah new?"

"Regular tune-ups and a good wax and polish." Rosalie nodded.

"Max, would you like to come over sometime for...anything?" Alice asked with a smile.

I thought about and then smiled at her. "Thanks for the offer Alice, that was really nice of you. I don't know, I'll ask Bella if she wants to. Oh, do you like dogs?"

"Yes, though we're not fond of them we'll put up with them if they're lively enough." Emmett answered for her.

"That's cool, 'cause I've got a dog and he come everywhere with me. 'Sept for well school."

"So bring him." Emmett replied. I noted that Edward was keeping his mouth shut again. Weirdo.

"Like I said, I'll ask Bella. She's a little insecure around new people and yeah." Dinner with the Cullens and Hales. Wow.

* * *

so there's the chap. sorry it was short but i'm a bit short minded today. the next chaps will be up soon so like, stick around. i have a new poll up which needs vote despritally. oh and review your favorite part.

fang: this isn't going to be a re-run of chapter 6's talk is it?

me: i have no idea. but for some reason i fell _really _mellow. haha. mellow yellow.

fang: good lord.

me: fang, i think i had either to much to drink-

fang: me too.

me: - or not enough.

jasmin: like woah. fang, your head's HUGE!

me: so's his nose.

both:....hahahahahahahahahahaha

fang:.........ah...............

both: hahahahahaha

fang: i'm surround by idiots. guys just leave a review with your favourite part.

kay? just let this bloody chapter end already! IM OVER THESE TWO!

R&Rness........?

Angle: please review miss NITESIDE IS DA BOMB's story. every review goes to the Flock Comes In A Chapter fund. please review generously.

me: yeah, or else i'll get angle to use her mind control to make you.

R&R please man.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking the Demon

Chapter-who cares its in Edwards pov for a change

Driving home there was only one thing on my mind and it had been on it since lunch when I first met her. Max. Her image seemed to be permanently burned into my brain and not for the first have I been glad that I'm the only mind reader in my family.

I was going crazy at the fact that thoughts of her kept running through mind endlessly: the way she would move, her captivating eyes, and her wavy caramel and blonde hair. It was enough to make me want to climb the walls. It was strange. I've never felt this way before. Ever.

I pulled into the garage and killed the engine, but I stayed where I was. Strapped in place by a measly piece of material and let my thoughts take over. Why the hell is this happening? I only met the girl today but I already knew I'd do anything for her.

This girl, this amazing athletic girl, is going to be the death of me. I heard Rose's BMW pull into the drive way and sighed. I unbuckled the seat belt and climbed out of the car and entered the house through the door in the garage.

_I love her car! It's a classic and she made it looked brand spanking new!_ Typical of Rosalie to be thinking of Max's car, what else is to be expected with her?

MAX'S POV

"Sissy, what are you thinking?" Bella's curious eyes looked up at me questioningly.

"Nothing baby why?"

Bella shook her head and went back to her colouring. We were both in my room listening to one of my mixed CD's and we were both drawing, I was drawing because I had finished all the work I had from each class in fifteen minutes. Well _we_ _were_ made to be the smartest yet ruthless fighters the world has ever seen so that explains how I finished so quickly.

I heard the near silent click/clack of Total's claws on the wooden floor before I saw him in my door way. "So…sup?" He asked us walking in and jumping on the bed.

"The sky, the sun, the moon, the cow jumping over the moon." I said sarcastically. You'd think after all these years he would've learned not ask me questions like that, but no.

"Hardy fricking ha. I mean what are you two doing?" Total asked, lying down in front of the both of us. Making sure that he wasn't on any papers or pencils.

"Well I don't know what Wendy is doing but I believe me, Tinkerbell, is drawing. What do you think Wendy?" I asked.

"I think you're right Tinkerbell." Bella answered looking up at me smiling a toothy smile. I smiled down at her and looked back at Total who had gotten comfy and had dozed off. I smiled again and shook my head. Only the members of my family could crash listening to this kind of music.

I leaned back against the headboard and placed my sketch book on my knees and started drawing. I wasn't really thinking of anything, I just let my hand go wild.

"Who's that sissy?" Bella's voice brought me back from wherever I was.

"What do you mean baby?" I asked confused.

"The guy that you're drawing." Was her simple reply. I looked down at my picture and was taken aback when I saw that I had drawn –pause for affect- Edward.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Night had fallen hours ago and I was the only one up. I was sitting on the roof thinking of nothing. I looked up at the clear star littered sky and sighed. It was a pain in the ass waiting. Waiting for something horrible to happen. Especially when you know it's coming. And it's going to be big, bigger than anything the world has thrown at you.

I wanted to be ready, no, I needed to be ready. We were in the middle of a war. Not the kind with guns and missiles (which they most likely have), but of something bigger. I just don't know what yet.

I moved into a crouch and spread my wings before pushing off. Two strokes and I was airborne, flying not over rooftops but treetops. I soared upward till I was at 28 000 feet where the air was thin. All my senses were on alert for anything.

It was then that I felt the irony. The last time I flew, I was escaping from the School, again, with my family. They were eager to have us back. But why and for what? I knew it wasn't to commit tests on us. No, it was like they were studying what would happen to us if there was a lot of one thing. Like me and the electricity.

You what would really put crapper in my messed up life? If they decide to go on with some evil sinister plan that would really piss me off. That or they go through with that By-Half plan they came up with a couple of years ago. It's most likely something evil because they're 'The School'. It's not like them to create a plan to make cute fluffy bunnies and unicorns out of roaches. Nah, that's just not like them. To nice.

A howl could be heard in the distance, it was a call to see where the members of its pack were. That I know. An answering howl sounded from right below me and that scared the crap out of me.

"Damn, that wolf sound big and close." I said shaking my head. I angled downward into a dive-bomb just for the sake of it, seeing how fast I could go. Turns out going 90˚ downward allows you to pick up speeds ranging in 90 and 110 miles per hour. Cool.

I pulled out of the dive three feet above the tree tops and coasted. That's when I saw possibly the biggest wolf in my life running through the trees. That's not what scared the living shit out me, the fact that it was heading right for me, well I guess that could do it.

* * *

WOOHOO 10 CHAPTERS WITHOUT LOSING THE PLOT! WE NEED TO CELEBRATE!!!!!!!!!

fang: yeah celebrate whatever nite.

me: what?

fang: the flock still aren't here

me: they're coming.

fang: really?

me: yep.

fang: no they aren't.

me: you calling me a liar?

fang: ah...no

me: well you were thinking it .

jasmin: he shouldn't of called you that.

fang: -whines- but i didn't!

me: -sucker punches fang in the jaw and he blacks out-

jasmin: he shouldn't of called you that.

me: i know.

jasmin: remember what happen to James?

me: yeah it felt good.

fang: -wakes up tied to a chair-what the hell?

me: morning sunshine.

fang: nite untie me.

me: yeah sure.

jasmin: -snickers in the background-

fang: really, thanks nite.

me: in a couple of days. bye fang, hope you dont have to take a leak.

jasmin: see ya fang. -both walk out the door-

fang: dammit.

R&Rness to save fang's life?

fang: REVIEW, THEY MIGHT UNTIE ME!

me: -from somewhere else in the house- SHUT UP!


	11. Chapter 11

Waking the Demon

Chapter 11: the big bad wolf – MAX'S POV

This thing was heading write for me and it was moving crazy fast. I climbed through the trees, jumping from one branch to another. It was tracking me, and tracking seemed to be its specialty. I watched every one of its movements, trying to find some default in its system but couldn't find one.

As I was angling away from the crazy wolf, it jumped. With shocking force and agility, it jumped. And you want to know the part? It got me in a hold between its paws. I tried to flap my wings but there was no anvil which sucks.

And the fact that we were plummeting to our most certain death didn't seem to either of us one bit. Maybe it because I'm used to falling, I mean, having a brain attack while flying makes your wings cripple and you cant flap. But this wolf, I just think he hasn't noticed it yet. I'm sure he'll figure it out soon enough, I mean by my reckoning, we have about 50ft left so that's maybe what? 10, 15 seconds left of air time.

Dumb animal, gone and gotten us both hurt. Idiotic moron. No, suicidal idiotic moron is more like it. We hit the ground with such a force; we created a crater about 5ft deep and 10ft across. But that's just my word, and I suck at maths.

I untangled myself from the stupid wolf and climbing on top of it so I could climb out. I pushed myself up onto the ledge and stretched, feeling pain erupt in my left shoulder. I looked down to see that it was most likely dislocated. Great, have I said the animal was dump, stupid, idiotic suicidal moron? I have, well I'm a gonna say it again.

"STUPID, DUMB, IDIOTIC SUICIDAL MORON WOLF! TRIED TO GET US BOTH KILLED. Ow, oh I'm gonna be sore in the morning." I walked over a pretty thick tree and smashed my dislocated shoulder against it, hearing a reassuring pop, I went to the crater. It looked more like a grave if you asked me.

I sat down cross legged in front of the hole and saw that the wolf was moving. It climbed onto all fours and started looking around madly.

"Morning sunshine, now if you are quite done with all the STUPID CHOICES THAT RUN THROUGH YOUR DUMB IDIOTIC WOLF BRAIN, I would like to get going." Hearing my voice, the wolf's head snapped up to look at me. I waved my hand. "Hello sunshine, sleep well?"

The wolf that I'm now going to call Red because of its fur growled at me. "Now, now. Temper, temper Red." That just seemed to enrage him more because he jumped out of the 'grave' and landed right in front of me.

"Why do I always come across these big ass problems when no one else is around? And then have to go and piss them off? Oh yeah, me and my big mouth." You know, its times like these where I really wish I had the voice back, because I could use some good if not crappy fortune cookie crap.

I heard a rustle in the trees behind me but I didn't dare draw my attention away from the wolf. I slowly got to my feet; big orange eyes watched my every move. As soon as I stood up straight, the thing lunged.

I shot out of the way using the same speed I use when I went to fly really fast, Red stopped just before he hit a tree head first. He lunged again and tackled me to the ground. I looked him right in the eyes when I released a little bit of electricity, not enough to kill him but enough for him to get off me.

Just as we were about to jump at each other again, a blur moved into the field that we were on and stood in between Red and me. As soon as the thing stopped moving I realised who the blur was and to say the least, I was surprised.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" Edward pretty much yelled in Red's, oh sorry, Jacob's ear. There was silence but Edward seemed to hear something. "Jacob, we haven't broken the treaty, she human. Go change so she can under stand you." I could practically hear Red/Jacob grumbling as he went through the trees.

Edward was at my side in a blink looking worried. Like I said in some chapter before, guys are freaks. "Are you okay, did he hurt you at all?" he was definitely worried about me, but why?

"I'm fine Edward, see there's not a scratch on me. I'm okay." I don't know why, but I felt I had to reassure Edward. I've never felt I had to do it before.

Edward held my head in his hands and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking directly in my eyes.

"I'm fine Edward, really I would know." I said laying a hand over one of his, I looked into his gaze and matched it perfectly.

A throat clearing brought us back to the attention of the world around us. Edward dropped his hands and looked away from me and I don't know why, but I felt a little sad that they weren't looking at me any more.

I listened to the foot steps that I heard coming from behind me and turned to come face to face with some Native American looking guy. He seemed surprised that I heard him. I glared at him. "Dude your have to be the wolf that attacked me for NO FRICKING REASON! Why the in the five layers of HELL DID YOU ATTACK ME? I wasn't doing anything!"

"Damn you have some set of lungs huh?" he asked.

"Yeah I do and that wasn't even the start of it." Just as I finished that, he leaned in and started whispering things in my ear. The last thing I heard pissed me off A LOT.

I moved away from him and punched his nose really hard. He went sailing through the air and hit a tree. Clapping erupted from behind me and I turned to see Emmett and Jasper here as well. "I like her." He told Jasper.

"Just pissed off that I didn't get to do it. That's no way to talk to a girl." Was Jazz's reply.

"Prick." I called out to Jacob.

"So, why did he attack you?" it was a reasonable question, but it was one that I wasn't ready for it and that fact scared me.

* * *

hey guys im so sorry i haven't updated its because i haven't had the internet at home so im updating at school. in other news, on sunday im going on camp so i wont be updating very much okay. guys leave a review and give some helpful comments.

see ya guys,

nite


	12. Chapter 12

me: I'M BACK DAN NA NA NA NA NA  
I'M BACK DAN NA NA NA NA NA

FANG: WE'RE BACK DAN NA NA NA NA NA  
TUNE IN CAUZ WE'RE BACK!!!

ME: SO FINALLY I'VE GOT THE INTERNET! But i'm updating from the school computer because i left early to get to school on time so yeah. But i'm updating and that's all that maters.

Fang: Nite get on with it.

Me: okay mister grouch. on with the story.

* * *

Waking the demon

Chapter 12: Untiled – Max's POV

"_So, why did he attack you?" it was a reasonable question, but it wat one I wasn't prepared for and that freaked me out a lot._

Rooted to the spot which I stood upon, I looked at the two of them and regained my composure.

"How the hell should I know? It's not like I have the ability to read minds!" I yelled at him.

There was a rustle in the trees and that caught everyone's attention except Edward's, but that didn't mater. I could live with him seeing my wings. After all, if the idiot who attacked me had seen them, what's a couple more eyes to add to the list?

I snapped my wings out and jumped as far into the air as I could and then I gave my wings a single flap and that sent me meters further. I risked a glance back and wished I hadn't. Edward was looking right at me with a face of hurt while his brothers stood mouths agape watching.

_You can trust me Max. I just hope you know that. _The voice that had pushed into my head sounded scarily a lot like Edward's.

It hurt to think that I might have hurt someone else without meaning it or without doing it intentionally. I pulled out my IPod and randomly picked a playlist, one that I haven't heard in ages, the forgotten one.

As the live version of 'Let the Flames Begin' performed in Chicago by Paramore blasted through my ears, my mind was a mess. Full of fear that Edward, Jasper and Emmett will expose my secret, why the hell Red –sorry _Jacob­_- had attacked me and the one that was most puzzling was why did Felix leave so quickly?

EDWARD'S POV

I couldn't help but want to capture her image. Max was driving me crazy like no other had, even when I was alive. I took my place on the couch in the lounge room and started to sketch her. I tried to get in every detail, the curves in her hips, the wild spark that rests deep down in her eyes, her amazing 19ft wide wings, even the little things. The tattoo of the infinity band that lies just under the crook of her right elbow, the thin silver chain that carries a small silver cross and the little silver hoop that was pierced in the corner of her lower lip. Trying to get the curves and dimensions right was tough but soon enough, it would be finished.

"Who are you drawing? She looks really pretty." Startled, I looked up to see Esme looking down over my shoulder at the portrait I had drawn of Max.

I smiled down at the drawing. "She is Esme, she really is, and I hate to say it, but I think I'm madly in love with her. She draws me in, kinda like we do with our prey only differently. Not like she's going to come a drain me of all I have like Tanya would."

Chuckling, Esme smiled down warmly at me. "If she attracts you that much, well I have to meet this girl. I don't think anyone has ever made you act this way. Tell you the truth, I don't think you've ever felt this way about a girl. And if you feel the way you say you do, well I say you go after her. By what you say about her, a girl like that doesn't come around every day."

Her words washed over me in waves and I allowed them to settle in before I jumped to feet. I put my picture down on the couch. "I'll be back soon Esme." I leaned over the front of the couch and kissed her cheek before running out the front door.

Before I lost sight of the house, I turned to see Esme lean over the couch and inspect the picture so more, the small smile that was wearing blossomed into a full blown grin that curiosity. She leaned in closer and she ran her hand over the paper. And then, she was gone, hidden amongst the darkness of the trees of which at the darkest hour of night, I don't think even the light of the moon could filter down below the canopy.

***

It was dark and quiet when Max walked in the front door. Too quite, like a real gory part of a slasher movie where the killer moves silently and kills them from behind. That's what it felt like at that moment. It was only 3:08am, normally there would be signs of life, the ever changing shadows coming from the TV that was on mute or the quiet breathing coming from Total or Bella who were crashed out on the couch that barely noticeable but still there sound, reassuring. But now, there was nothing.

Like a shadow, Max manoeuvred through the house, her dark cloths helping blend in, no sound was heard from her. Not the sound of her breathing or the slightest squeak from her shoes. The only sound was faint rhythm pulsing from her head phones.

"Bella?" her voice was soft and hoarse without reason. Dark shadows danced around Bella's room as if they hid dangerous secrets that yearned to be shared. There hidden amongst the sheets, was the undeniable awkward form that was both Bella and Total asleep. Smiling slightly, Max shut the soundly and moved away from it.

Perched on the roof, Max looked out at the horizon, reliving the past couple of hours. Her IPod, which was alive with beats that would keep changing from techno, to metal, to punk and then back to techno, was providing her with the right back round music at the right time. There was a slight thud beside her and her muscles tensed up, ready to spring into action if the intruder was going to attack her first.

Turning her head, Max was both surprised to see, if you could believe it, Edward. How he found his way here, she'll never know. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two but neither moved to fill it.

Snapping out her wings once more, not just to seem bigger than she really was, but to inspected the patch work she had done not five minutes ago to both her arms and wings. She caught sight of Edward looking out of the corner of her eye. "What?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

She noticed the way he was tensed and followed his gaze, which settled on a long deep gash on the outer side of her arm. It was just above the scar that ran from her elbow to her wrist where she had gotten stitches after breaking her arm in four different places because she fell out of the apple tree at her mothers house.

Standing in one fluid graceful movement, Max pulled the bandana she always kept in her back pocket out and sat back down. She grabbed the bottle that was expertly balanced on one of the shingles ahead of her. "Whiskey?" Edward's voice startled her so much that she nearly dropped the bottle.

"Huh?"

Edward nodded at the bottle in her hands. "Is that whiskey?"

"Oh yeah. It's the best thing to use I think." Holding her arm away from her body, she poured the whiskey on the gash, the pain she felt never showed on her face.

"Here, let me." Edward took her bandana and dabbed at her arm before he wrapped it up. "You should probably get stitches."

"Don't worry about it, I heal fast." She said drawing her arm back and taking a swig of the golden liquid. "So, what are you doing here and how did you find my place?"

Edward was quiet for a moment, contemplating on how to answer her question without sounding both stalkerish and like a freak. "Ah, hah, I followed your, um, mind and your scent?" he phrased it as a question and Max could feel the nerves coming off of him, which confused her. Nodding she looked out at the black night, littered with dark storm clouds showing a large storm was brewing a little way south.

Unlike inside, there was noise all around, but to only who choose to hear it could pick out the different melodies that the forest around her carries. The trees cast dark strange shadows all around as if they were angry with something or someone. "So you're a mind reader huh? Haven't been around one of them in a while." Her voice was light, but when she looked at Edward, her eyes held such a depth that he had never seen before that it amazed him that someone could conceal that much emotion.

"You don't sound surprised. If I told someone else this, they'd probably lock me away never to see the light of day again." He spoke this with empty humour, looking back at her, matching her heavy gaze with his own. Something moved behind her eyes, a deep emotion that she had pushed deep into her mind, one that she didn't want shown and more than ever, Edward wanted to find out what it was.

"I'm not someone else and besides, in my world, this sort of thing is all around us," Max turned her head to look out at the sky, "a secret darkness in people that you never would of guessed was there." She shook her head and held out the whiskey to him, he took it taking a swig and giving it back sighing as the warm liquid washed down his throat, warming his core for a fue moments before fading.

"What are you Max? how are what you are?" curiosity lingered in the depth of his voice as he spoke.

Max raised an eyebrow at Edward and sighed again before looking down at her lap, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "What's with all the questions huh? I don't believe I ever signed up to this, your own little interrogation."

"Ah hah, normally I can read people easily, but you, I can't read your mind sometimes. It's like you have a shield up or something blocking it most of the time."

"That's because I do have a block up. I put it there." A small grin played at the corners of Max's mouth all the while she spoke.

This girl, Max, was making Edward wonder what the hell happened to her, to get the wings and to be so tensed, as if she expected someone to jump out and take her and her family away, but there was something else, he knew she was hiding something deep down, a secret she didn't want known.

But something he thinks she wants to tell it to him.

* * *

Okay guys, now to answer some of your questions, in Australia, from June to August is our winter and we've just come out of it. And between you and me, I skied through a blizzard and was locked in Parliament House (the government's head quarters, -que alien music-) Bella is five, Max is 16 but her birthday is in a couple months, Jacob attacked her because he didn't know her or what she was, and right now that's all I plan on revealing.

What I need you guys to do is to review lots and lots and vote on the poll I've got up. I'll talk to you guys soon and I'll keep writing chaps and finding whys of posting.

By for now, but not forever,

Nite.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay guys just a heads up, I'm upping Gazzy and Angel's ages by I don't know 3 or 4 years so bare with me.

Waking the Demon

Chapter 13: Was it a dream?

Black was everywhere, surrounding me. I scanned the trees hoping I wouldn't find the things watching my every move. My breath came out as white mist, showing me how cold it was and how stupid it was that I was only in jeans and a jumper.

My feet pounded at the ground hard and fast as I ran trying to expand the distance between me and the new Erasers. Howls erupted a little way away and I shuddered. I felt warmth run down my arms and looked down to see I was bleeding from a new a cut which accompanied the many others I was currently sporting.

Please, please don't let them get me. Please, please don't let them get me. That seemed to become my mantra, though it didn't seem to be working because excited howls and cries erupted from right behind me.

My mind instantly thought of taking off to save me but that wonderful thought came crashing down when the revelation hit me in the face. I couldn't take off. Feel the amazing rush that it brings. All that was gone, I was flightless. Grotesque bloody feathered stumps were all that was left of my wondrous wings.

A large clawed hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into a rock hard chest. Erasers surrounded me and the one holding me and closed in.

The black forest and haunting night skies were filled with blood curdling screams followed by a chocking wet sound.

--

I sat up straight, a scream rising in my throat but died as it reached my lips. I shook my head and turned to look at the clock on my bed side table. 5:04AM.

Perfect, that's just perfect. Like my night wasn't bad enough, now I have to wake up to a new day being grouchy. Just peachy. You know, I almost forgot how sarcastic I can be in the morning.

I threw the covers back and climbed out bed, making my way to the bathroom to complete my totally awesome ritual that only I need to know and well I guess you already know _but _maybe _you don't. _HA! See I can be an idiot when I want to be.

I walked out after completing said ritual and went down stairs to make breakfast. You see, when you've been on the run pretty much all your life, you learn to sleep in the next days clothes, just in case. And well I guess old habits die hard.

Bella and Total floated (not literally) down the stairs most likely at the smell of the bacon and pancakes that I'd just finished making. I shared the food on three plates and grabbed two knives and forks. I picked up the plates and walked over to the dining table and set the down. I grabbed mine and set it down as well.

Total jumped up onto one of the seats and started eating. Bella looked up at me with her large, shining, brown eyes, "Can you please cut my food Sissy Max?" She was only five and was one of the most polite kids I'd ever seen. I nodded and cut her food into small pieces for her and smiled when she said thankyou.

I felt a vibration run up and down my leg and I pulled out my phone to see I'd gotten two new messages. I opened the first one to see it was from Felix:

'Hey Max, I just wanted to tell you I'll be home in a couple of days. I hope you haven't caused any trouble since I've been gone and I'll see you soon, bye and love you. Felix.'

I shook my head, "Why must he always think I either cause or get in trouble?"

"Because you do Max, trouble might as well be your middle name. I don't have to remind you about the incident at the high school in Arizona or Virginia or New York or Colorado or-"

"OKAY I GET IT! I cause trouble everywhere I go. Now can we drop it?" I asked. Total nodded and I sighed, "Good."

"Who's the other one from sissy?" that sure surprised me.

"How'd you know that I have another message sweetie?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, I suddenly could see it, like I was suddenly hooked up to your phone."

"Huh," was all I said and I looked down at the phone in my hands. I looked at the ID which said and I quote or well I cant really quote but anyway, it said 'Iggy or Gazzy'. I felt my eyes widen a fraction. I hadn't heard from Ig and Gaz in ages. The last time I spoke to them was just after I escaped with Felix, Bella and Total. I clicked on it and read slowly.

'Hey Max its both me and Gaz and I, sorry, we need to tell you that, ah, well we're thinking of leaving Fang and coming to stay with you for a while. Like last time. Message back if you get this, bye.  
PS. We blew up Fang's favourite jeans just for you.'

I cracked up at the last part and shook my head. Those two are such pyros. I closed my phone, deciding to message them back later. I picked up my fork and started eating.

--

Each night I drift off in a sleep  
Toss and turn from side to side  
There's no position I haven't tried  
I never ever stop to think  
That life could go in a blink.  
What is the magic of the heart,  
It thumps and pumps and is so smart.  
Some people think its lectricity  
But no cord plug do I see  
For me I quite don't understand  
This misery that is so grand  
At dawn I wake up with a start  
So glad that I did not depart.

I re-read the poem that was left in my locker twice before smiling slightly. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever read. I lifted my head to look around and caught the unmistakable warm honey gold eyes that were Edward's. I smiled at him and for a moment he smiled back before disappearing in the crowd.

I looked back down at the piece of paper, taking in the elegant script and couldn't help but wonder who could write in such an old, beautiful manner such as this. I turned back to my locker and pulled out my biology books and took one last look at the poem before placing it gently back down in the locker. I slammed the door and walked down the hall to my next class.

I walked into the class room to find two people were sitting in the sets the Emmett and I normally sat at. Confused, I walked to the only free set which was next to Edward. I placed my books down and took my seat, before turning to look at Edward.

"So Edward my man, where's Emmett and what's up with the people sitting at the table that is so righteously mine?" I asked looking at him, admiring the fact that his eyes were still the golden colour, like the whiskey we shared last night.

"Well Emmett's at home because there's a game on which if you ask me is a stupid reason to stay home and those two and are new apparently," he replied looking right at me. I nodded and looked at them more closely.

One had flaming red hair and was really pale and the other had spiky blond hair. I mentally counted on my fingers how old Iggy and Gazzy would be. So I left just before the Gasman turned twelve and have been gone for lets see one, two, three, three and a half years. Which means he would be fifteen and a half right now and Igs would be my age. My eyes widened at the sudden click.

"I thought you two were gonna wait for my reply," I stated at the two. Their heads snapped up and turned to look at me. Gazzy's face was a full blown grin and Iggy was looking very, very innocent. I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head, "I probably don't want to know."

* * *

Okay guys, I need help! Seriously! IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS! I already know how Max is going to die but I need help with this rught now okay? Okay, anywaythe next couple of chapters should be coming in faster seeing as I'm sick AGAIN which means crazy ass ideas so be ready for them. In other news, i'm now 13 and that poem that's in here, my dad wrote that for me and I thought it was really really sweet so I put it in as a poem that Edward wrote for Max.

ME: BOO YAH!!!!!!! I'M BACK WITH A CHAPTER!!! BOW CHICK BOW BOW BA BOW CHICK BOW CHICK BA BOW BA BOW CHICK!

FANG: Oh yeah, we're back da na na na na na na na we're back na na na na na na na!

JASMIN: WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?! We get it! You guys are back now get over it.

ME: Why dont you?

JASMIN: That makes no fucking sense man!

ME: What can I say? I awesome.

FANG: You two are freaks!

BOTH: SHUT UP FANG!

ME: YOUR ONE TO TALK YOUR STILL TIED TO A F'ING CHAIR!!!

FANG: Man I was hoping you would forget about that little detail.

R&Rness to shut Fang up?

ANGEL: Please review miss NITESIDE IS DA BOMB's story. Every review goes to the Flock Comes In A Chapter fund. please review generously.

me: yeah, or else i'll get Angel to use her mind control to make you.

R&R please man i really need them.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking the Demon

Chapter 14: Plans can be dangerous

He watched as the doctors worked on their latest creation through the large pane of glass, a grim smile spreading a cross his lips in a most sinister manner that it worried the junior doctor that was standing beside him.

"Doctor, experiment 4 known as Omega and experiment 5 known as Max 2 have completed their training. We are awaiting your orders," The junior doctor turned to look at the woman that spoke and was amazed to see the well known Director.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. Tell them…tell that their target is in Forks Washiton, they'll know what to do."

"As you wish sir," the Director turned and walked down the hall.

"Mr Sagan, I would like you on the case of the ones that Maximum seems to be around. I want you to dig up everything from their past and then some, I want to know everything. If there is someone that knows about these people then please find them. Even if it means flying half way around the globe to look for them."

Wearily he nodded, "Yes sir," and with that he went off down the hall. Looking back slightly confused but only momentarily, he had full faith in his superior. No mater how messed up in the head he was.

He returned to looking through the pane of glass, watching as his colleges hooked up the respirator and then placing the limp body of the new lupin-avian hybrid in the large tank of water. This time it would go smoothly, with no unexpected occurrences. Everything would go just perfectly.

Jeb Batchelder's grotesque smile was reflected on the glass, his face shadowed. At last his plans were going to be put in place and Maximum Ride was the key, the big Kahuna, the gold at the end of the long, twisted and traitorous rainbow. All that was left to do now was to play the waiting game.

---

As soon as the bell went, we were out of our seats with everything packed and out the door within 4.05 seconds and making our way to the gym. Iggy's finger was looped through my belt loop, navigating him through the halls.

"So tell me about this kid sister of yours and then about your brother. There's a lot that we've missed and I plan on being filled in on everything," Iggy stated as we walked through the double doors leading to the gym and the Gasman nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you don't say much over the phone and there wasn't much going on when we last came to visit which was like a year and a half ago. We want all the dirty secrets on our favourite beautiful older sister," Gazzy said smiling at me in a way only he can muster.

"You guys sure know how to make a girl feel special," I stated as we made our way to the bleachers.

"Hey this is us we're talking about, we know loads of things and many of which are how to make men –"

"Or women," Gazzy cut in.

"-or women how to feel special. We've got you to thank for that. Now spill the beans, we really, really, really want to know! Don't make us go down on our knees, you know we will!" They nodded and I sighed.

" There's not much to tell and what there is too tell I'll you tonight so just shut up. Geez, I thought dames were bad with gossip but you! I never thought I'd see the day when you would want to hear my latest gossip," I said to Iggy who just smiled. I shook my head, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

I turned to Gazzy who was smiling that genuine smile that just makes you want to smile. I ran a hand through his long dirty blond hair and then pulled him to me in a giant bear hug which Iggy just _had _to be apart of.

"My god guys, I never thought I'd miss you two this much but damn! I never thought I'd see you guys again but I'm glad I get the chance."

"Why?" they chorused.

"Because I have a couple new prototypes that I want to try out and I think these are right up your alley…" I trailed off to give the effect and shook my head.

Through out the whole flock splitting again ordeal I kept in touch with the two. I'd message on Iggy's phone knowing that only he and Gazzy knew of it because I taught them how to bloke and misinform mind readers so Angel never found out and I think Nudge knew but I don't think she told. These two were now my favourites of the flock or well them, Total, Felix and Bells of course.

"As soon as we get home I want to get the whole story and why in all of holy hell you guys came here so quickly before I even sent a reply to you okay?"

"Yes Max, god it feels good to say that again. I felt kinda lost saying 'Yes Fang' of course, I think I added 'you prick' or you're such a dick for leaving Max' in my head. Huh, well its good to say NO its good to be with you again Max, I've missed ya," Iggy threw his arms around me again and picked me up off the ground.

"Woah Ig, down boy! What have you been eating? I am soooo finding out what you put in your pocket rockets!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why is every body throwing themselves on her?! She's nobody, she's…she's EMO! I'M BEAUTIFUL AND FLEXIBLE _AND _I'M A _CHEERLEADER_! Why does she get all the good looking guys?!" I swear it's the annual the-world-hates-Max-so-lets-ruin-her-day-day, I mean COME ON! Jessica really must hate me.

_**She's just jealous Max, ignore her and pay attention to the task at hand. Go with the flow. **_The oh-so-annoying voice just _had _to chip in his or hers (don't want to be sexist) two cent.

_Shoo voice don't bother me. _No reply, thank god.

Iggy put me down and looked at me, "Who the hell did she just say was emo?"

"And a nobody?" Gazzy growled by my side. That was one thing of the many things I'd done right with my boys, I'd taught them how to respect women. They can be sexist all they want but they'd never speak bad about them. Especially seeing as there was three girls of the group they would get a bit protective. Just a bit.

"GUYS! LEAVE IT, she's just trying to draw attention to her self because with people like her, they seek and need attention because they think very poorly of them selves and have low self esteem. That's why most of them find ways of relieving themselves of that pressure. Some do it through anger, such as our friend Jessica, or they do it by sleeping with everyone they can, which I also might count Jessica because quite frankly, I wouldn't put it past her."

While I was giving my little speech, a small crowd had formed around us and that included Coach What's His Face. God Damn I need to pay attention more!

--

"Down field! Down field, kick it to down field! Nooo the other down fiel- look the down field that _I'm on_! Me!" I rolled my eyes at Iggy's shouting.

We were playing soccer and the guys wanted in so I made the mistake of asking the coach to let them try out. I mean sure they were awesome and they had skills and all, but the shouting! It was driving me insane or well, more insane than I already am.

I kicked the ball hard and Gazzy intersected it or how ever you want to say it and started dribbling it, he kicked to Iggy who kicked to me in which I kicked to Tyler who started getting fancy with the ball. I rolled my eyes again and moved down field in front of the opponent's goal getting ready to do my awesome which I now know Caca does. Don't laugh and I'm not making it up! He's a Brazilian soccer player, it's his famous kick.

Tyler kicked an air ball that went sailing and I jumped kicking the ball and landing hard on my bruises and winced at the feeling. At least it wasn't my arm.

I heard super loud cheering and as turned my head to see all the Cullens and Hales were cheering as well as a bunch of mysterious Indian lookin' fellas. Boy, this day was just getting better and better because they no doubt were here to talk to me. Man I must be the luckiest girl in all of America! Haha ah no sadly I'm not.

"Nice kick Max," Gazzy said while he and Iggy helped me to my feet.

I smiled, dusting my self off and then stretched and let me tell you, its hard not letting your wings out when you stretch, really hard. "Thanks."

There was a loud, high pitched sound that had the three of us wincing and looking around wondering what the heck was causing the noise. As it turned out, it was the coach, "That's the end of gym guys, see ya tomorrow."

We walked inside and I let out a small shiver as we entered the warm room. We grabbed our stuff and just as we were leaving, I felt an overly heated, heavy hand fall on my shoulder. I shook the hand off as I turned.

Red aka Jacob was standing in front of me and the Indian looking fellas and the Cullens were standing behind him. "What is this a Mexican Standoff? I would very much like this day to end now can you just leave me alone? I'm pretty sure I deserve at least that," I said through clenched teeth.

Without waiting for an answer, I turned on my heel and walked away, my hand Iggy's elbow as we went. I went to my locker and gently grabbed the poem and the books I needed for homework and then looked at the flock members standing beside me, waiting.

"Do you need to grab anything?"

"Nah, made sure we grabbed all our stuff before we went to biology," Iggy stated. I nodded and we walked out to my car.

* * *

okay guys so for your Q&A when i say I've got Max's death already done and dusted, I mean I have it worked out how and when she will die and be turned into a vamp. i think only one of you guys got it, you know who you are my friend. So I've got some good ideas but me being me, I want (and need) more ideas. Team Switzerland in CO was the first one to get it with her review:

omg i love it. why do you have to kill max sometime in this story? why? wait  
max becomes a vamp i got it. idk but lol.

And the first person to give ideas which are pretty good is Crossing-My-Heart with his or her's (dont want to be sexist) review idea:

The Cullens could find out and Fang comes asking for Max back...but Max wants  
Edward. Gazzy and Iggy become part of Max's family..

So for being so smart and having great ideas, I want to give you something. Well not just you but everyone a sneak peak in the next chapter (which isn't finishedjust yet but still, its the thought that counts) here is the beginning to the next chap:

Waking the Demon

CHAPTER 15: IGNORANCE IS BLISS

They were having a stare down, just like he did with Total. I had a feeling it was a man thing and I think in this case I was right. As it turned out, when my brother says he'll be back in a couple days, that means the next night and as you can imagine testosterone was just dripping off the bloody walls with all these stare off.

I looked at Total who looked back at me, who then looked at Gazzy, who then looked at Bella and then at the same time, we all shrugged. It was just a fact that Iggy and Felix were big ass freaks, more than usual at the moment if you can believe it.

Apparently, in the spire of the moment, Ig and Gaz hadn't given it one thought about where they were going to live which means guess what? I now have free loaders, great isn't it? Yeah, I thought not. Tell you the truth, I didn't care that they lived with us. As long as they don't get me angry, blow up any of mine, Bella's or Felix's (especially Felix's) stuff I was happy to have 'em.

"OKAY! Can you guys just stop it now; you're both creeping and pissing me off and its getting to me. Why can't you two just kiss and make up…like the Gasman and Total did," I asked at the edge of my breaking point.

"Sissy Max, why are they looking at each other like that?" Bella's oh so innocent voice floated from her place in my lap. I felt my anger bubble away and I smiled at her, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because they come from the male species honey, you'll learn more about that in a couple of years okay?" I asked looking down at and wrapping my arms loosely around her. She nodded and turned back to look at the scene.

---

FANG: OH YEAH SOME OF THE FLOCK ARE IN HERE THAT'S GROOVY!!!!!!

ME: Yeah, I'm awesome, I know.

FANG: soooo, do you think you can untie me now?

ME: -to Jasmin- I think he's had enough, I mean he's been tied to the bloody thing for months.

JASMIN: -shrugs- up to you, I mean he _did _call you a liar.

ME: -shrugs- Isay he's had enough.

FANG: Thank you Nite.

ME: -shrugs while untying- I was over looking down at you anyway and i cant take you seriously in that high chair so its time to get you out.

JASMIN: So how's Blake?

Me:........-crickets chirp-

FANG: They're not talking at the moment.

JASMIN: How can you guys not talk?! She's your schizophrinic friend that helps you with your stories! Especially that new one you're writing!

ME: Yeah but that ones now on hold until I finish this one and we're not talking because she refuses to make up from the argument that _she clearly started._

BLAKE: _I did not _start it.

ME: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!

BLACKE: I'M NOT TALKING TO _YOU!_

JASMIN + FANG:............... awkward.

R&Rness dudes? Yeah coz like, Nite aka Taylah and Blake (her 16 year old blonde pixie haired, blue eyed schizophrinic friend) need to talk to each other again because Blake is the one that keeps Nite (or Taylah) sane.

That and coz the reviews go to the The Flock In A Couple Of Chapters fund.

Nicole: Okay I dont think I want to know why my sister is flipping out so I'm just gonna say what Tay or Fang say and say add your favourite part and/or quote in your review although I don't really care or well I'm kinda proud that she has her hearts work on her and you guys like it. True story okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Everyone says Bye by the way.


	15. Chapter 15

Waking the Demon

CHAPTER 15: IGNORANCE IS BLISS

They were having a stare down, just like he did with Total. I had a feeling it was a man thing and I think in this case I was right. As it turned out, when my brother says he'll be back in a couple days, that means the next night and as you can imagine testosterone was just dripping off the bloody walls with all these stare off.

I looked at Total who looked back at me, who then looked at Gazzy, who then looked at Bella and then at the same time, we all shrugged. It was just a fact that Iggy and Felix were big ass freaks, more than usual at the moment if you can believe it.

Apparently, in the spire of the moment, Ig and Gaz hadn't given it one thought about where they were going to live which means guess what? I now have free loaders, great isn't it? Yeah, I thought not. Tell you the truth, I didn't care that they lived with us. As long as they don't get me angry, blow up any of mine, Bella's or Felix's (especially Felix's) stuff I was happy to have 'em.

"OKAY! Can you guys just stop it now; you're both creeping and pissing me off and its getting to me. Why can't you two just kiss and make up…like the Gasman and Total did," I asked at the edge of my breaking point.

"Sissy Max, why are they looking at each other like that?" Bella's oh so innocent voice floated from her place in my lap. I felt my anger bubble away and I smiled at her, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because they come from the male species honey, you'll learn more about that in a couple of years okay?" I asked looking down at and wrapping my arms loosely around her. She nodded and turned back to look at the scene.

--

We were practically dancing around each other as we cooked, laughing and making jokes while we went. Iggy was helping me in the kitchen and lets just say he was surprised that I could actually cook something edible because just between you and me, I was a pretty crappy cook, I'm pretty sure I burnt water at one stage, how I did it I have no idea.

"So Warrior Goddess, please sure your insight, what the heck are we making because I'm just not following," Iggy was leaning against the counter while peeling one of the potatoes.

"Well I was planning on making stakes and chicken with a creamy mushroom sauce and potatoes, note the fact that you are indeed peeling one," I shrugged forgetting he couldn't see it.

He nodded, "So how'd you learn to cook because you were piss poor at it when you left us," he asked and well stated.

"When you live with your self and a dog and well people got to eat. I started to pick it up with that and pretty soon I could say I was a step down from you. But anyway, tell me, what was it like after I left?"

Iggy sighed and turned to the sink, putting the skins in the plastic bag that was placed there, "After you left things changed. Nudge wasn't as talkative and happy, Angel went strange. Hard and cold, you know."

I nodded.

"After the fist couple moths the Gasman and I had had enough, we were ready to leave and well we did for a month and let me tell you, it was good being away from everyone, but after a while they found us. Nudge started hanging around with Gaz and me more than Fang and Ange and well the three of us left again. All the while we were with him, Fang had become a rec.

"He pretty much turned into an emotionless thing, a robot pretty much and well that dragged us all down. We all knew he missed you but he bottled it all up and just like you said; it always ends bad when you bottle things up, you could lose the ones you love.

"He exploded last week, all his emotions just spilled out because of the smallest thing. Nudge had bought a new coat because the one she had was ripping and it wasn't warm enough so she used _her _money which she'd saved and well he just lost it. Yelling at her for wasting money and shit like that but that's not the only thing."

"What he do Ig?" I asked. We were now sitting in the bar stools, dinner was finished and sitting in the sauce pans on the cold hot tops.

Iggy tensed as anger washed over him in waves, you could tell be the cold glare in his eyes as he thought of it. I placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it trying to calm him down. It seemed to work. He shook his head sighed.

"He grabbed her at the neck and he started to choke her. What kind of person does that Max? Especially to your own family? You could see his hands tighten and that's when I snapped, I just couldn't take it anymore. Him taking it out on Nudge just wasn't right.

"I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him away, tackling him to the ground while Gazzy took Nudge away. Angel just stood there watching everything. I punched him the stomach and then decked him, leaving him sporting a shiner.

"I went over Angel and explained that she didn't have to stay with Fang, that she could leave with us but she just shook her head and said that she'd rather stay with Fang, so I left her. Right now Nudge is on her way here. She'd gone to Arizona, I don't know why maybe to look for you or your mom for help and guidance but I don't think she found exactly what she was looking for."

I nodded and looked away, uneasy about the mention of my mom but I realised that I had to get over the fact that they were gone because if the School or ITEX ever got a hold of that information they could use it and twist it in some sick way and use as a weapon against me.

"So its safe to say that nudge will be joining us in this place. You know, as much as I want you guys with me and I'm glad you still want to listen to me, I just don't think its safe for you guys at the moment," I said sincerely, my hand still on his arm.

"Max, we can protect our selves from the School. What are you worried about?"

"Its not the School that I'm worried about harming you guys, its me. Right now I am one of the largest threats out there. It's a risk just having Bella, Total and Felix around. I could kill at any moment with out meaning it if I ever lost control of my temper," I said pulling my hand away from him, "I killed Jeb in under a minute just by touching him. Or well I was gripping him around the throat and _trying _to kill him so technically...anyway I just don't think its very safe."

Just as Iggy opened his mouth, Felix walked in followed by the others and our little conversation was put on hold. I tapped Iggy's fore arm twice meaning I'd tell after the guys went to sleep and he nodded.

Mom's famous saying always was ignorance was bliss and I think that was right at the moment, I was still registering the fact that the guy that was my right hand man, the one I would go to when I was troubled, the flocks second leader tried to KILL Nudge. I mean he was the one that taught her how fricking read and write for Christ's sake!

--

"So let me get this straight and please feel free to add anything that I miss. The white coats strapped you to a chair forcing you to watch numerous televisions at once, strapped you to an Electric _Chair _and pumped you full of those delicious electrons that we all love to fear and practically tried to kill you and still they wanted more from you? Jesus Christ man, that's messed up, even for them," you could hear the disbelief in his voice as he ticked off his fingers while shaking his head. Talk about a multi-talented guy.

"Dude your telling me, I had to go through all of it. And even before they took me in pretty much Death Row, they killed my family. Mom and Ella practically begged me and Total to go for a fly, to just relax because they knew that was what it would take. And while we were out the white coats came and ruined my life even more by taking their lives.

"We come home to find everything out of its place and Mom and Ella blood coated on the living room floor," I shook my head as the memories flooded me, "After I buried them in the backyard, I put everything back in its place and cleaned away all the blood.

"I hacked into databases and left fake tracks of places I had been which of course I never went to while covering my tracks. I left fake bookings and fake with drawl times and they believed it. I mean, I don't think they'd expect me to live in the place where my family was murdered but you always need to keep them guessing. Besides, it made me feel closer to them in a way you know?"

Iggy nodded and pulled me close, "I'm sorry Max, I'm so, so sorry that that happened to you. Please believe me."

"I know you are Ig, you don't need to ask. I just hope that Jeb stays dead and that they don't find for at least a couple of months because knowing my luck, they will and worse yet, I know they're coming. All that's left is being ready and then to play the waiting game."

Iggy nodded, "And when they come, we're gonna strick and take. Them. Down. Hard. Very, very hard."

* * *

ME: OH YEAH THATS 3 CHAPTERS IN 3 DAYS! DIDN'T I TELL YOU ME BEING SICK GAVE ME AWESOME IDEAS?

FANG: YES YOU DID, AND I JUST SAY THAT THE SUSPENCE IS FREAKING KILLING ME!

ME: I try my best.

FANG: So does it suck?

ME: Does what suck?

FANG: The fact that you're missing sailing and all the fun of capsizing.

ME: yeah but you learn to get over it, I'm just upset that I haven't seen Tori or and as much as I hate to say it, Karolina.

Fang: Yeah i guess that does suck .

Me: but what really sucks is that I didnt get to see the little car we made go that full one metre. Now its a box without a top made out of CD cases with Cd's on the side and 2 wheels on it. Now before I got sick I got a little preview of how it'll go and by the E-mail I got from Torza, it did go the one metre (a circle).

Fang: aw well, you'll see them tomorrow. I think.

Me: no, I'll be there.

Jasmin: You better be, Kara-stinky is driving me crazy and because you're not there there is no way of keeping her love for that 17 year in check. She just keeps going on and on and on and on and on and on and on-

Me + Fang: oh...kay.

Jasmin: -and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-

R&Rness dudes? Just to shut Jazz up? Please -gets nudged in the ribs by Angel- and because they go to the Flock Comes In a Couple Of Chapters Fund.

Jasmin: - and on and on and on and on and on and and on and on and on-

Both of us: OKAY, WE GET IT NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!

Jasmin -silent-

Both: Thank god.


	16. Chapter 16

**FUCK GUYS YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SORRY I AM!!!!!! I so, soooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I had writers block on this chapter. But as it turns out, I've got a lot instore for Max and the others. There's a lot of blood and action coming your way very VERY soon so be ready for it. And I'm seriously kicking myself for not updating. I WAS SERIOUSLY FUCKING KICKING MYSELF! But you can thank the movie New Moon for this update. I got the idea half way through, right after I'd come back from the toilet. Watching it three times, you see a lot of things you don't pick up the first two times and you think up the weirdest ideas :-). Once again, SORRRRRY!**

Waking the Demon

Chapter 16: a rude awakening – SAM'S POV

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier Jacob? She could be a threat to everyone. You said she was strong and that she shocked you. Now add those wings that you told us about and well, you have the perfect predator. You are such hypocrite sometimes you know that?"

He glared. "I didn't tell you because when you look at her, you know she'd kill herself before hurting anyone."

"Oh really? And you can tell just by looking at her?"

"Sam, I didn't tell you because I didn't feel the need to. I'm not part of your pack, I have my own. So therefore, I don't need to listen and follow you around like a lost puppy," Jacob was matching my glare.

"Paul, I want you find out everything you can about this Maximum Ride. Her family, her past, everything. I don't want anything missed, I want to know everything about her before we do anything."

"Ah…okay. I'll see what I can do," Paul said and walked out.

"For your sake Jake, I hope you're right about her. I really do."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

MAX'S POV

"Okay guys, now what was that I said we needed?" I might be totally awesome and everything but I'm not THAT awesome (okay I am but even I have my days). We were currently in the grocery store in the produce section, all of us standing around to trolleys.

"Well you said that we needed some meat, mushrooms, tomatoes, a lot of sour cream, potatoes, fruit, chocolate, flour, chocolate chips both milk and vanilla, sugar, coffee, milk, bread, butter, ice cream, Dr Pepper, Solo, Coke, vegetables, canned food of all sorts, ravioli-any kind, olive oil, Tabasco sauce. You know I don't like Tabasco sauce because its really spicy. But then again that's expected because its made from chilli and stuff like that sm iphs wcsctd."

"THANKYOU IGGY!" Gazzy sighed and smiled sheepishly at Nudge.

"Okay, thankyou Nudge. Only you would be able to remember all of those things. We'll split into to groups. Felix, Ig and Gaz, you're in charge of the fruit, vegetables and dairy products, the girls and I will take the rest. Now break," I said clapping my hands.

"You've played way to much football Max," Iggy said before leading the guys away.

---

"Ma-ax, I'm hungry," Nudge said looking at me with big, innocent looking brown eyes.

_Of course you are. _I thought to myself as I moved around the kitchen, preparing dinner with Iggy. It was nice having an extra set of hands helping me and with them belonging to Iggy, well that just makes it better.

"Nudgie dinner's almost ready. Cant you wait another five minutes?" Iggy asked turning his head to meet her eyes directly. Which was both totally awesome that he could do that but at the same time, creepy.

"I guess," she sighed walking back into the living room where there was a whole lot of laughing going on. I heard a lot of gun shots and then came to the conclusion of XBOX.

"So Max, well still haven't talked about everything. Can you please tell me about what's been happening. I want to know the reason you've got those stitches in your arms and about those people that you hang with," Iggy said. "That and when the dynamic duo are going to reach us."

I sighed deeply before letting it out slowly. "Well there's not much to say. I got these stitches in a small encounter with one bug ass wolf. It just a bit of a misunderstanding. But there was a bit of a problem, the Cullens or at least some of the Cullens saw my wings.

"Their the ones that I hang with as well; the Cullens. As for when Max 2 and Omega come, well it was only a matter of time. They should be here in at the latest, a week. So we need to be ready, with everything we have."

"By 'everything we have', do you mean explosives? God knows I love explosives."

"Yes I mean explosives but we won't need them JUST yet. We'll need them later but not for this fight. Hell, you wont even need to do anything. Trust me when I say it as well, you'll all be here. As well as all the Cullens and some other guys. But just to be sure, make all the bombs you can. I've got loads but I still might need some.

"That with all the arsenal in the trunk of the Impala, I think its safe to say we'll go out with a bang," at the though both Igs and I smiled. I inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Needs more Tabasco," I said tasting it.

Iggy tried a little bit and I kid you not, his eyes watered. "Are freaking kidding me?! It doesn't need anymore its good enough!"

"We're making curry, its meant to be really spicy so in you go," I sprinkled a little more in and then nodded while mixing it.

"You're crazy Max you know that?"

"That's what they told me but after I told them I had a voice in my head that talks to me, they bid my insane," I said smiling proudly. "I think its ready."

"Yeah it think so go call Nu-"

"NO NEED I'M HERE!" Nudge yelled making the both of us wince.

"That's good to know," I said laughing slightly.

SAM'S POV

I heard a car pull up outside and went to the door to see Paul climb out of the pickup. I nodded at him. When he reached the door we sat at the table and started discussing the matter at hand. Emily was out doing some shopping so it was just the two of us.

"So what'd you find out?" I asked.

"So as it turns out, Max's mum used to live on the res before her whole family moved to Arizona when she was fifteen. She had two girls, Max and her younger sister Ella."

"Why'd you say 'had'?" I asked generally confused.

"Because, her mum and sister died, murdered in fact four months ago. Neighbours called in a disturbance about noise, but the cops didn't care. What they did care about was the fact that when they went to the place to tell the mum that Max hadn't been to school in three weeks, the found the place empty.

"They went out back to see to mounds of rocks and wooden crosses made from tree branches sticking out from them."

"So in other words you're saying that Max is a native and might have killed her family?" I asked.

"It's a possibility but what's more is that she could be like Leah and have the wolf gene in her. She might change at any time and hurt someone with out meaning to." It all dawned on me then. We needed to talk to Max face to face.

We needed to know everything about her, about her past, what she knew about her mum, about everything before it was too late.

---

me: HAHA! well there you have it. the god foresaken chapter is up.

fang: 'bout time.

me: shut up fang, i couldn't think of anything.

iggy: yeah literally went through four drafts before coming out with this-

jasmin: -totally awesome chap. hey igs, when you get captured.

iggy: i didn't.

me: he came on his free will, he can leave when ever he wants.

fang: WHAT ABOUT ME?!

everyone but him: WHAT ABOUT YOU?!

fang: never mind.

iggy: ANYWAY! i came because i smelt the heavenly scent of bacon.

everyone: mmmmm baaacccon.

okay guys R&Rness because we get very lonely.

iggy: yeah while you're at it, could maybe get some strippers.

me: yeah and some...pause for effect... BACON!

iggy: B

me: A

iggy: C

me: O

iggy: N

both: whats that spell?

everyone: BACON!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Waking the Demon

Chapter 17: she's a super freak super freak

_you see I met a devil named buena buena  
and since I met the devil I ain't been the same, oh no  
and I feel alright now I have to tell ya  
I think it's time for me to finally introduce you to the  
buena buena buena buena good good girl_

I was singing along to the best or well one of the best Morphine songs ever made 'Buena' while I was working on adding the finishing touches on the Impala that I had put all my heart and soul into. I was in the drivers' seat upside down with my feet hanging over the back while I was doing all the wiring.

I heard foot steps moving closer but I ignored them and instead I leaned one arm out the open door and turned up the cd player and started to sing louder just to piss the person off.

I flicked two of the wires a couple of times to get a spark before twisting them together and putting them with all the other wires. I nodded to my self, a triumphant smile spreading across my face. She was finally finished.

I pulled the key out of my pocket, not bothering to move from my position and slid it into the ignition and turning it. I bit my bottom lip in a hopeful manner and then I couldn't help it when the most sweetest of all growls entered the atmosphere.

"YES! SHE LIVES!" I cried as I flipped out of the car and started jumping around grinning happily.

"Ahhh," I turned to see Jacob, Edward, Rosalie and the kick ass flock that I had (minus the two biggest dicks in the world who's names I wont say coughcough Fang and Angel coughcough) all looking at me.

Nudge grinned and started dancing with because she had helped me and well as everyone but not as much her. I still had the black paint on some of my skin that was being totally stubborn and was staying on just to prove that she helped.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you _made _that car?" a voice said from behind the two dynamic duo that were dancing like complete and total crazies…aka me and Nudge.

"Ah yeah?" Nudge and I chorused before grinning and slapping a high five. "How totally awesome are we?" she asked.

"So totally awesome that they need to make a new category like they did on the British Top Gear you remember? Super _Chilled_ Totally Awesome, that's what were are." _**(I said that to my mum at my graduation that was like last night!)**_

"OH YEAH!" we started dancing again. What can I say, we were so happy and proud and it didn't look like a Frankenstein Car.

"What do you think they've been drinking?" I heard Iggy whisper to Felix.

"Max has been drinking Caf-Pows and Red Bulls all week. She's trying to stop drinking beer so that's what she drinks. That and I don't think she's slept in three days," Felix whispered back.

I stopped dancing after a while and turned off the engine, putting the keys in my pocket. We turned to see everyone looking at us with amused faces and with Gazzy and I phone out no doubt recording this. I could practically hear his mind say _'this is sooo going on Youtube.' _Yeah I know, I'm so totally awesome that I even have super sonic bird hearing. NOT! Well I do but I cant hear thoughts like Eddie Boy can.

He glared at me, obviously hearing my thoughts and I glared back before shrugging. "Hey you were in there its not my fault you're a mind reader _your such a dick you know that? Its rude to read peoples mind no out! Bad Edward, bad!_" I though the last part to him before throwing up the mind blocks.

I grinned at his pissed off face. While my little mind scolding was going on, Jacob had made his way to the Impala and was checking her out. Admiring the detail and everything. He gave a low whistle before turning.

"Impressive but I think my rabbit's better."

"Ouch, now that was a blow below the belt," Gazzy whispered to no one in particular.

"A 'Rabbit?' as in a Vdub? You're kidding me right? My Impala is way more kick ass than some piece of shi-" I was cut of as Felix launched at me and covered my mouth. I shot daggers at the both of them and shook my head. Fuckers.

I pulled away from Felix and walked out of the garage and moved to the front door of the house. I checked my watch to see it was 7:47AM and I smiled. I finished before I even had to get to school. Good thing too, I need to grab breakfast seeing as I came straight out when I woke up which was at four AM.

That and because I needed to work on the Dodge. She's been acting up and that was never a good sign.

"Great, are you happy now Jake? You've pissed her off, good on yer. You can go now." I heard Rosalie say.

I walked into the kitchen to see Bella frowning at and talking profanities to our fridge. I looked at her strangely before announcing my presence. "Hey Bells, having trouble?" asked walking over to her and pressing my lips to her head.

"The fridge wont open sissy! Its being mean and bad mouthing me!" Bella whined before turning back to the fridge and cursing at it. Which is pretty funny. I mean, have you ever seen a five year old swear proper swear words at imamate objects before?

"Babe, I don't want to know where you heard those-"

"Iggy and Gazzy."

"-but just don't say them around the big kids okay? And if you do, well you wont get to have cookies for a whole entire YEAR!" I said knowing how much she liked my cookies.

"OKAY I PROMISE I WONT DO IT EVER AGAIN! EVER SISSY! THOSE WORDS ARE BAD WORDS! CAN I _PLEASE _HAVE A COOKIE NOW?" Bella was speaking really loud and really fast. I chuckled.

"Yes you can," I pulled down the cookie jar from the top of the fridge and pulled out two cookies and handed them to her. "Now go get Iggy and ask very politely to make you breakfast."

"So in other words beg and beg him to and say that I haven't been fed in weeks?" Bella asked me and I couldn't help but smile at how fast she was turning into a small me.

"Yeah pretty much," I said and she ran off. I pull out my Captain Crunch, milk and a bowl and got my breakfast together. I walked back to the garage to see the scene playing out.

Bella had her small hands clutched to Iggy's leg and she had the fake crocodile tears that I'd taught her streaming down those cute cheeks. She was begging for food and the guys that weren't part of the new kick ass Flock were looking appalled.

"Please, please, please and you make me breakfast. I haven't eaten in weeks! Please Iggy! Have a heart! Just some cereal or maybe just milk!" Bella cried.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing at the scene. Iggy had a pained look on his face, his hand on Bella's head. His pained look went from confused, to very pissed off when he heard me laughing.

"MAXIMUM DANNY RIDE! HOW COULD YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS?" Iggy yelled at me.

"Your middle name is Danny?" Nudge asked. I was about to answer Iggy question when he cut in again.

"AND YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! I WOULD'VE THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT TO LISTEN TO YOUR IDTIOTIC, STUPID, PIG HEADED AND SEXIST PIG SISTER MAX!"

"Iggy shut the HELL UP!" I yelled at him.

"Oh you want to go? Lets go!" he held out a hand and made a 'come here' sign.

I dropped my bowl of cereal hearing it shatter but that was muffled by both of our screams. I launched myself at him at the same time he did at me and then it was an explosion of fists, knees, curse words, insults and a LOT of rough unfair fighting.

"Soooo, I don't believe we've met, I'm Jacob," he thrust his hand out to Bella who took it wearily which didn't escape the notice of the Cullens or Jacob.

"I'm Bella, Max's my big sissy," she sounded very proud about that and smiled at him, I could just hear it in her voice.

"Iggy your bombs are so weak compared to mine. I blew up a fire truck, a school bus, three squad cars, and entire building AND took out a tank while I was at it all with the ONE BOMB! Tell me you could do better!" I said while we were throwing punches.

"She really took out all of them? Woah man that's impressive. Bet it was something to see," Emmett who had joined the small crowd on lookers which were the Cullens, the Flock and the Pack which had just shown up.

"You bet your sweet ass it is. I was there to witness it happen although I cant say I was in the right state of mind per say," Felix said smiling slightly at his younger sister.

JACOB'S POV

To say I was impressed was an understatement. Who knew Max could pack such a mean punch? She and Iggy just kept going at it, never once letting up on their fight which started out very weirdly. Although I've had some pretty weird fight between me and Paul start out weirdly. If that made sense.

I felt the presence of the Pack. How I knew it was the Pack I would never know but it was. I turned to see them walk up to us, making sure they were out of the way of the ever course changing fight between the two family members.

"Shit man, what are those two blurs and where'd they learn how to fight because that looks awesome," Paul stated looking on in awe.

"Max and Iggy," Edward stated simply.

"Please tell me you're joking," Sam said looking worried.

"Why? What's wrong with Max and Iggy fighting?" I asked, curiosity sinking into my words. Everyone except Bella turned to look at us.

"Jake, Max might have the wolf gene. She could change at any moment. She just needs the right amount of rage to trigger it and then she could do something that she'll regret later," Sam said. I felt my eyes widen as I turned to look back at the two.

Suddenly two great _things _appeared in the fight and I saw ax jump into the air and beat her wings which I realised were the two great things. Iggy did the same and the fight went airborne.

"Okay, I think its time to break this up before one of them hurt themselves," Nudge said. Felix nodded in agreement and they _both sprouted wings_!

They launched into the air and into the fight, latching onto the fighting couple. Separating the two who were thrashing around trying to get to each other.

"Max god dammit calm the fuck down will you? You're shocking me," Felix said through gritted teeth fighting back pain. Instantly she stopped.

Felix snapped his wings closed and they rocketed to the ground, landing on their feet. Knees bending to take in the impact. Nudge did the same with Iggy. As soon as they were on the ground Max pushed her self out of Felix embrace and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry I let go of my control," she turned to Iggy. "I didn't you know put you on Death Row did I?" what the hell did she mean by that? He shook his head and she sighed in relief.

"Good now go and make breakfast. Bella's hungry and I bet Nudge is going to start in a fue seconds. Might as well get it together now," she said before turning and heading straight for us. I swallowed hard but she walked right past us and into the garage.

She turned off the cd player and picked up the pieces of her bowl that she threw to the ground. "Come on guys, breakfast on us," she said before heading inside.

I was looking at them as if they'd grown two fucking heads! Which I guess they have! I couldn't believe what they were assuming. My mum being part…part of the satanic cult! I shook my head.

"You've got to be joking. There's no way HELL my mum was like you guys. She was normal. Ella was normal. This wasn't their life. I cant say I'm normal coz I'm far from it but do you guys honestly hear yourselves?

"Me, part wolf! That's abu-" I cut myself off. It wasn't. I'd seen what they look like, after all Jake did tackle me in wolf form and maybe that was what I was seeing a couple years back in the mirror. A vision of what I'd look like as a wolf.

I sighed and sat back in my seat crossing my arms over my chest, thinking it through. It could be possible. What they've said and all they've described; I pretty much fit the profile. Short tempered, violent, always angry at something. They want and need to be free.

Although I think the latter comes from what is buried deep in my memories of my past.

"So I might be a wolf. I need to know everything about them, you and the dangers. The last thing I need is to hurt someone from losing my temper."

Clips of me killing Jeb shot through my head and I smiled slightly. He deserved what was coming but I didn't want something like that to happen by accident. And with this wolf thing, I think it'd make it worse. Specially if the School found out about this.

"Okay, we'll start from the beginning and make our way through everything that's happened. Heck, while we're at it we're uncovering what the Cullens are so you might want to ask questions after okay?" Sam said. I shrugged.

"Fair enough, fire away I've heard weird before. I can take anything you put my way."

But that seemed to be wrong. I couldn't believe what they were telling me. They were a Pack. And you could just hear the capitals in the word 'Pack'. And the fact the Cullens were vampires! Shit man, I wasn't expecting all of this. I guess neither were the Flock because through out the whole thing, their eyes would get wider and wider and their mouths would open bigger and bigger.

"Sooo any questions?" you'd expect me to have questions but I didn't. I got everything and understood it all perfectly.

"Not really," Iggy said.

"No wait I do, so you guys sparkle? What kind of vampire sparkles? Dracula couldn't go out in sun light because he'd go poof," I made my hand into a fist and then let it out quickly. "So what? Are you like the new and improved vamps that instead of going poof SPARKLE? Woah, I would rather go poof," I said looking at them with a dead serious face.

The Pack and Flock burst out laughing but I just sat there in all my seriousness and I don't think the Cullens took that as a compliment.

"Aw guys lighten up! So you sparkle, get over it."

"Max, I just hope that you understand you could phase at any moment if you get to angry. I want you to stay away from all the things that could push you over the edge okay? And if you do change, I want you to come straight to the res. No matter what. I don't care what time it is, you come okay?" Sam asked in a very serious manner.

"Yeppers. I understand, but you know what I think?" they all looked at me. "I think all this is too serious for this hour in the morning. Why couldn't we of picked this up at say midday, when I was getting down from my caffeine high from last night to a new caffeine high from this morning?"

They all ignored me and went to have their own conversations.

* * *

So dudes, I think I deserve a round of applause. Not only did I graduate from Primary School yesterday but I updated my story TODAY! How awesome am I? So awesome they need to make a new one and only SUPER CHILLED AWESOME container fridge thing where they can put my name. All the girls were crying and I wasn't. My friend Tara who I got addicted to this thing was crying and i wen t up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, like I was giving a backwards headlock and then my other friend Tori came up to me crying so i hugged her as well.

THEN WHEN I WENT TO GET THE STUFF FROM THE CHURCH WHERE WE HAD THE GRADUATION CEREMONY _KAROLINA _WAS CRYING! And there i was thinking 'SHIT I'M AWESOME! NO TEARS AND SUPER COMFORTER!' we were in the car driving home when my mum told me I should get an award in 'AWESOMENESS' because when ever she yells at me blaming something I always shrug and say 'What can I say, I'm awesome' or 'I'm just hardcore'.

so all I can say is that I'M FUCKING SURPRISED I MADE IT THAT FAR! I GRADUATED! GO ME! GO ME! I'M SO TOTALLY AWESOMELY AWESOME RIGHT NOW!

fang: we graduated! WE ROCK!

iggy: dude I cant believe how hot it was in there. And I'm not talking temperature wise. Did you see some of those chicks? SMOKIN'!

me: yeah I did. But did you see some of those Guys? HELLO BICEPS AND ABS!

fang: You two are perfect for each other.

iggy+me: how so?

fang: its simple. You're both the biggest sexist pigs I've ever heard of.

iggy: but you have heard of us.

me: but you love us.

fang: its not like I have a choice...

R&Rness dudes coz with out my toilet buddy Tori I'm lonely and yes, I do know how perverted that sounds.

fang: I'm going to miss Tori. She was hardcore and awesome.

me: i know, Fang. I'm gonna miss her too. We've had so many good moments. Like Parliment House, The Australian War Memorial, Sailing, The Toilets, The computer Lab. OH GOD I THINK I'M GOING TO CRY!

fang: -comforts nite- its okay. You guys still have the weekends, birthdays, MSN, and all those great photos to use as blackmail in the future.

me: if you guys want to know what my good times were and all the rediculous things I've done this year just PM me. Bye dudes.

iggy: dont forget to review, vote on the poll, order strippers-

me: AND PIZZA! AND BACON!

iggy: -and your favourite part of the chapter.

everyone: BUT DONT FORGET THE BACON!

me+iggy: OR THE PIZZA AND STRIPPERS!

fang: you two are perverted.

me: dont you know it!


	18. Chapter 18

FUCK MAN I SUCK AT THIS! Two weeks man! Two weeks I've been stuck on this chapter and I fear that the future is not looking too good. So I want you to start sending in ideas with your reviews. Just for the next fue chaps in case I get stuck again. So if there isn't an update in a week from now, PM me you ideas cos I'll most likely be stuck again.

Can I just say how awesome you guys are for sticking with me through all this! You guys are sooo supportive! And I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of guys. Yeah, give it up for yourselves. You! You are the ones that make me update because I knew your waiting for it. You are the ones that it all comes down to in the end and I just hope that you like this chapter. And here it is! The long awaited chapter 18!!!!!! And once more… THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME!!!!!!!!

Waking the Demon

Chapter 18: She Wolf

I glared at the space in front of me that I knew would be occupied by the one and only Jessica Stanley, the devil himself in just a fue seconds. And no, that is not a typo; I truly think that the bitch is guy. I felt the small sizzle a fire form in my core and it just started to grow evermore bigger when I though of all the things that she had done to me.

First oh ho, first she pulled the chair out from behind me just when I was going to sit in it. Second! Second she really pissed me off by flirting with my brother then Third! Oh God she's really got me going now huh? THIRD! She did or well is going to do the worst thing in the world that really gets to me. She's going to pick shit about my family.

Not Bella, Felix and the others; no, no she's going to talk about the one thing that keeps me up some nights. She's going to talk about my mum, Ella and…Ari. Now that's just going to piss me off. And I've seen how I react and it's not good. I'm just glad that I have the guys to restrain me cos it's a gonna get messy. But right now, I just have to live with the knowledge because frankly, I can't wait to mess up that pretty face of hers.

I pulled out my iPod and pulled the hood on my jumper that sat under my flannel sat back in my chair and started scrolling through the playlists. I chose the one that held a mix of Paramore live in Chicago, Avenged Sevenfold, Bullet for My Valentine, The Presets for some reason their just good and Mr Sid Vicious and the Sex Pistols. It blocked out all the whispers about what she'd done to me in the past WEEK! Yes its only been a week that I've been here and might I just say, its been one hell-of-a week.

Yes, give it up for yourselves. I though bitterly and mentally applauded their stupidity. Gosh first Erasers then Flyboys then Shape shifters then Vampires – that sparkle – and now THIS! Its friggin' outrageous! I'm just glad that I haven't hurt anybody. I don't need to live with that on my conscience.

But at least there was only one more class 'til lunch and then I have Gym. I swear, that's become my favourite class out of the whole lot. That and maybe biology for undisclosed reasons.

Half way through the lesson and with me not have spoken a single word to anyone I was feeling just the smallest bit better. That is, until I got a twitch in my hand. I looked down at it and as if on its own, it started drawing as if it had a mind of its own.

I watched as almond shaped eyes appeared before me, rimed with thick lashes. I watched as the eyes were accompanied by a nose and lips then shaggy hair. I looked closely at the image and then my eyes widened. Omega. Superboy. Wonderlad. The stiff that I left crumpled in Germany.

I watched as my hand started drawing another face and as soon as the eyes were done I knew who was coming and to what reason. Max 2 and Omega were coming for me – and possibly the others but mostly me, I bet ya.

Isn't it amazing how your life ends up playing out? I mean first I had the school, then I had school, then I had my life in general being one big freaking test and then you Jessica Stanley who's going to talk trash about my family and now I'm dealing with these two yahoos. AGAIN!

I had the distinct feeling of being watched and when I lifted my head I saw a couple of guys looking at me with curious eyes. I raised an eyebrow at them and they turned around again. I pulled my wings tighter against my spin just for the fact that there was the slightest chance that they could see the tips of my feathers and that's what they were starring at.

I got to my feet all my belongs in my pack and I was out the door just seconds before the went signalling lunch.

--

"So what you're saying is that your hand took a mind of its own and started drawing this?" Nudge was looking down at the picture with confused eyes.

"Well…yeah. That's what I'm saying. I mean in our world its not all that unusual you know," I said before steering a pilled fork into my mouth.

"Well that's true I guess. And it could've branched off from your psychic ability. You were probably to distracted to get the vision so you hand took over which isn't all that unusual either because you doodle – hehe doodle- pretty much all the time when your bored. I'm sure you don't even realise it. So there you go."

We all looked at the Gasman as if he'd grown two separate heads apart from his original. "What?!" we just kept looking at him. "I can have my moments too you know!"

I nodded my head. "I know you can Gaz. How else could you of destroyed my Mickey Mouse clock for Big Boy?" The Cullens looked at all us with interested looks on their faces. As if this were a tv show full of drama, murder, horror, suspense and I guess comedy.

"Ah…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Man you guys are sure fun to watch. You just go from one topic to another to fast; its practically giving me whiplash. I mean first you're going on about some dicks trying to kill you, then about your artistic abilities and then about a Mickey Mouse clock being used in a bomb! I mean whoa I thought Alice was bad, changing the topic every four seconds but dude you guys sooo won the Topic Changing Awards for sure." Emmett said with an amused expression.

"Um okay, Emmett you're an idiot," Rosalie said looking at him with a serious gleam in her eyes.

I opened to mouth to say something just as the bell went. I sighed and then my whole mood that I had before lunch came spinning back; almost like a boomerang. I growled to myself, shoving my hands deep into my pockets and I got a couple worried looks from they guys and other people around us.

"I'm fine." And in truth I was fine. I was more then fine; I was in a state of ecstasy-yeah right. I pissed off about what was going to play out bit they didn't need to know that. Nudge linked her arm through mine and we walked to gym. It was now apparent that the Cullens had this last class as free period so they came to watch us play.

Nudge and I pushed at the doors with our free hands seeing as our arms were still linked and walked in taking a seat in the middle of the school mascot, kinda like my first day of school when I tried out for soccer.

As soon as we reached the middle the door opened again and can you guess who came in –come on you know- yes: Jessica Stanley. And as soon she saw me, she grinned evilly. She walked right up to me and I hadn't even had time to sit down.

Nudge smiled at her and held out her free hand. "Hi there, I'm Tiff but you can call me Nudge. Its nice to meet you…" and that's where a normal people would add their name and say cheerily: 'Hi it's nice to meet you too!' but no. Jessica completely ignored her and focused her glaring gaze at me.

Her face changed into a sickly sweet smile. "Maxie, you would not believe what I have found." I just starred at her while Nudge looked confused. "You know, I read the funniest things. But what I came across just made me so…happy.

"It was about that brother of yours. Not that cutie but your little brother, how he was supposedly deformed and had some kind of disease and then one day he died. Oh that's such a shame, but then as I kept reading; I found an article from a Mesa newspaper."

By this time electricity was skimming the surface of my skin, my whole body shaking with not only the electrons but also with such an anger that made me sure I would lose control. Nudge pulled her arm away from me after I shocked her.

"It said that one Dr. Valencia Martinez along with her youngest daughter Gabriella Martinez were murdered while their eldest daughter was out. Now I truly don't believe that's what happened. I think that you were there, I think that you killed-'" she didn't get a chance to finish because I had drawn my arm and punched her square in the eye.

She flew back a full seven feet and it was then I realised that I didn't tone it down from my normal strength. I felt arms wrap around my waist in a backwards hug, a head rested on my shoulder. "You okay Maxie?" Nudge whispered in my ear.

I realised that my whole body was shaking violently shaking I tried to control it but it wasn't working. I met Edward's eyes and he nodded to the door that led out onto the field and also into the forest. I nodded slightly, understanding what he meant.

"You guys head for La Push okay? Nudge your driving." I pulled my keys out while she unwrapped her arms from around my waste to take them. "We'll meet you there. Go. Now." And before they could say anything, Edward and I walked to the doors.

My shaking got a hell of a lot worse as soon as we got out into the forest. Maybe it was because we were out in the open or maybe it was because I was replaying everything that bitch had said to me. I closed my eyes and before I could stop it, my shaking turn more violent and then I felt a tearing sensation rip throughout my body.

Heat replaced the pain. I tightened my closed eyes before opening them once more. Edward was looking at me with wide eyes. _What? _I thought him knowing that I wouldn't be able to speak. He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"You make an awesome wolf Max. I turned my head to see that I was black.

'_How so?'_ I thought to him.

"Well you're nearly pure black, 'cept for the brown patch over you right eye and ear and you have white on your two front legs. Its looks good." He smiled at me before frowning, "Except for the smell, its pretty strong."

'_Live with it bub.' _I though before smiling at him, _'Race ya.' _Before he could say anything, I took off in the direction that my inner compass told me to head in. it was like I was flying, I was running at the same speed that we cruse at, 150mph.

JACOB'S POV

I heard Morphine playing outside and I knew that that was Max's car. How? Because she was listening to Morphine earlier this week and she had it in her car when she left to go food shopping. i walked out the front door to see Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy climb out of the car - without Max.

"What's up? Where's the notorious Maximum Ride?" I asked totally confused.

"Dude are you really that thick? We were told to come here and wait for Max to get here with Edward. We called Felix, he'll be here soon with Bella and Total and then we called Sam." Nudge explained. I stayed quiet.

Iggy sighed. "Max changed you idiot. She told us to head here so we did and that's how we came to this delightful meeting right here. Now do you mind if we come in cos I rather not stand out here for the rest of the day." Without even waiting for an answer, he started towards the house, Gazzy following his lead.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

We all turned our heads in the direction of the source of the noise. Through the trees maybe three yards out and closing fast. The noise was accompanied with a fast moving tread and I knew then that it was Cullen and Max.

Within seconds if not faster the pair burst through the trees. Nudge's eyes widened when they landed on the large black, brown and white she wolf that was Max. she smiled real big before going over to her.

"Geez Max, you're huge! Like bear size huge! Do you remember that bear back in Black Water Ridge? You saw that photo you were all 'Look at the size of this friggin' bear' when _he _was making plans on how to keep us from getting killed." Nudge was speaking so fast that I nearly didn't catch all of it.

"Hey yeah! I remember that! That bear WAS freaking huge man!" The Gasman chipped in just as a red pick up entered the drive way. Felix climbed out and then helped Bella, who soon as she hit the ground ran over to Max.

"Hi sissy! Wow you're soooo cute and fluffy!" Bella said running her fingers through her fur. Max's mouth opened her tongue hanging out at one side signalling a grin. She lowered herself closer to the ground and Bella jumped up onto her back.

"Hey Jacob, she has a question for you," Edward said standing beside her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah? Let's hear it." I shot at him.

"How the heck do I change back?"

"When you can calm down from whatever pissed you off. Sorry Bella," Sam said appearing from the trees behind Max, his pack behind him. Edward looked like he was about to answer him with Max's thoughts but he was interrupted.

"I don't think I can do that, I mean you didn't hear what they said about my family. And none of it was good." Bella's hand was resting on Max's neck and Max nodded when she said it.

"Did she just?" Sam asked. Edward nodded, equally surprised. "How'd she?"

Max sighed and lowered her self into a lying position and Bella climbed off before turning to me. "Sissy Max asked me to ask you if you could get her a set of clothes for her to wear seeing as hers are all over the place."

Before I could say anything, Nudge interrupted – what is it with Max's family and interrupting? "No need, we stopped by the house and grabbed some. That's also when we got directions from Jasper so we could actually get here."

Max stood and Nudge walked up to her and handed the bag of clothes to her. "Good thing you were wearing your favourite jeans or Converse." Max rolled her eyes and took the bag gently in her mouth before heading back into the forest to change, Bella following her.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that Bella was linked to Max when she's wolf form?" Sam nearly yelled at me.

"Because I didn't know she was Sam! And besides, she's not in your pack now is she? I'd asked her after you guys left who's pack she wanted to be in and she said she wanted to be in mine! So I think its time you leave. I'll take care of things." I growled the last part to put my point across.

He glared at me and I matched it before over powering it. "Now go Sam, before something happens that I'll most likely regret later."

* * *

dudes i have finally lived. I have just found out there's Bacon Vodka! Man thats gotta taste awesome! That and the Bacon Chocolate Bar. Gosh just thinking of bacon makes make hungry. and no one told me how fun it was to say. Bacon, BACON, BAcon, baCON, babababacon. New chalenge! The person who makes the best cheer for Bacon gets to knew my ideas for this story and my up and coming stories that I'm thinking of now.

That and can someone tell me how long it takes to get from LA to Mesa, Arizona. I'm a little stumped seeing as I've never been out f the country. But i think I've been doing well so far, dont you agree? Please tell me you agree....

iggy: I think your doing good. No think you going AWESOMELY AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!

fang: I agree Nite. At the way your going you're going to leave people with blue balls and or gasping at the end of this story.

me: thanks guys. Its good to know you care.

jasmin: WOOH ONCORE! WOOH YEAH! -claps madly-

me: you watched Avitar again huh?

jasmin: yepperuny. It was awesome the four time round! and I wasnt knicked out this time!

me: thats great babe. You went to a different cinema this time though didn't didnt you?

jasmin: -in a sing-song voice- maybe...

iggy: DRUGS!!! She's on drugs. She's gotta be.

fang: I wish she was.

iggy: are you telling me she's-

me+fang: -sighs- yes.

R&Rness...for the sake of our mental health?

-gets kicked really hard in the shin- and because we need more donations to the The Flock Comes In A fue Chapters Fund. Or whatever I called it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm sorry if this is way to fast and I hope you can forgive me. So its short-shorter than usual and that's because it was like 12:36 or something like that. So there is a bit Max+Eddie in here okay? Just so you like me and you forgive me. There's also a killer cliffie so ah…enjoy! And please continue to send in your Bacon cheers and ideas for the future, its nice to see what you want to happen, to see how you want to go :-)**

**NITE.**

Waking the Demon

Chapter 19: WHOA! – EDWARD'S POV

I felt my life drain away every time I think about Max, the girl that I love is…is a wolf. One of those mutts. I don't know why it tears at me every time I think about it but I know that I'll just have to live with it. Every time…every time I feel love something always seems to find a way to fuck it up. Sad but true; so it's safe to say that I've had quite a poor love life.

But as always, I hold my head up high and live with it. As long as she's in my life I'm happy. A wolf, geez I'd never thought I'd see the day when I fall in love with one of the notorious Quileute's. but from the moment I saw her, I knew she was different, that she was The One.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck spike up and stand on end before I felt such a heat it sent shivers down my spine and when she spoke it was like a frenzy had started; I felt my self wanting more, more of her, more of her voice.

"Edward, you okay?" just those words sent me over the edge. I turned to look at her and she smiled. "Well from the look in your eye I cant tell your either high, want something, are deeply confused and are secretly hiding some kind of homosexuality or all three."

It was as if she was lit up, the trees outside her house framed her figure and I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe how bad I'd fallen for her and how quick I had.

Her smile lit up my world and just sent me further over the edge. I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hands gently. Her eyes followed mine, never missing anything because she's like that. She takes everything in before taking one step; it was a sight to see, I must say seeing those amazing brown eyes look directly into yours with such a glint it makes your heart flutter.

"It might be one of those," I whispered at her, my head lowering the tiniest bit closer to hers and she did the same. Ever closer we moved till we were just millimetres apart. She smiled.

"You know you drive a hard bargain." And then she smashed her lips against mine and I swear I'd never tasted anything so sweet in my life. It was like fireworks going off in my head. It was like just the touch of her lips against was paint of every kind and I was the canvas. I smiled as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

Her arms encircled me wrapping around my waist tightly as if she had to double check this were real. I knew I had my arms around her to make sure it was. Call me paranoid but that's the way I am. It was like there was this nagging feeling in the back of my head telling me that it wouldn't last long. Though why I felt like that I wasn't sure but I my paranoia is almost always right.

"Hey Edward you out here because I – WHOA WAY TO GO EDDY!" all too soon the kiss ended and we both turned to look at Emmett who had interrupted, I mean called out to us or mainly me. Max sighed and unwrapped her arms from my waist before looking up at me.

In the brief connection I could see all the different emotions that were flowing through her and just like the night on the roof I was taken aback by how much she could conceal from me. And just like that night, I had the feeling that she wanted to tell me something but I just don't think it was the right time.

"See ya Em!" she called before turning and walking off into the forest, her figure disappearing in the surrounding darkness as if she'd been swallowed up by all the black only a couple feet from us. Emmett and I both followed her movements; he turned to look at me before smiling.

"Man I'm if I interrupted you guys. You looked like you were really going at it and I'm happy for ya. But like Esme is looking for you and I really think you should go, she sounded worried about something."

* * *

She walked through the house silently which wasn't all that hard cautious as to not wake up everyone. Now that was hard because everyone who lives in the house has acute hearing and they were all crashed out in the living room. Taking a deep breath, Max walked past the living room pausing to cast a glance at all of them sleeping pretty much on top of each other.

All except Iggy and Nudge who were on the floor. She was on his chest and he had his arms around her tightly as if he were afraid someone would come and take her away from him. She smiled at the sight and wondered when they'd tell her they were going out. Although she knew they knew she knew that they were going out she still likes hearing it.

Her headphones were blaring in her ears playing a mix of the best hits of Bon Jovi and Guns 'N Roses and 'Blaze of Glory' had just started. Humming along with the chords played on guitar, Max headed upstairs.

Max smiled as she moved, her lips still tingling from the kiss she shared with Edward. It was as if you were drinking scotch or brandy. After the first drink it leaves you with such a buzz you find your self wanting more and more. That was what it was like when she kissed Edward, she found her self wanting more of him as if he were a new brand of liquor and she just couldn't get enough of it.

It was then that she felt the hairs on her stand in attention and she was instantly alert. Even with the headphones blaring she could hear her surroundings and could pick out the different frequencies of sound around her. It was all as familiar to her as her house in Arizona.

An arm wrapped itself around Max's waist and she instantly knew that it wasn't Edward or anyone of the Cullens because they have a distinctive smell and she knew it wasn't the Flock because had memorized everyone, they were her family. She knew how their arms felt.

This wasn't a friendly. No this, was someone she thought she'd never meet again and you want to know the best part? She could've sworn she'd killed him twice before.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey dudes because I love you all sooooo much I've pushed myself to write up chapter 20 and here it is! Now I hope you like it because I felt that I'd strayed away from my kick ass fighting scenes so I felt the need to just make a chapter full of kick ass kick assign –if that makes sense! Man chapter 20. it feels good to be at the number because this is the first story I've written that's made it this far without losing the plot. New character installed right at the end and he MIGHT be the new Eddie Boy and he MIGHT not. So enjoy living in suspence because I know I sure am cos even I don't know how this all ends. AND ITS MY DAMN STORY! Now that's sad and I realise that I'm rambling. Thanks you guys for sticking with me. It means more than you'll ever know. Trust me!**

**OH! And for Hannah Brandon yes I WILL put Fang and Angel in here just for unneeded conflict because the unneeded conflict is the best conflict of them all!**

**Iggy: damn straight!  
Fang: -nods head- I agree you cant have a story with unneeded conflict.  
Me: glad you boys understand. Now here's the mighty mighty chapter 20! –gets tears in eyes-  
Iggy: are you okay?  
Me: yeah I'm fine. I just never thought I'd get this far.  
Fang: you doubt yourself to much.  
Iggy: -nods in agreement-**

**Random thing that was put in a review by MyDarkHeart that made burst out laughing: **AUTOMATIC DOORS MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A JEDI!

Waking the Demon

Chapter 20: Close encounters of the other shitty kind…

Do you know how much pain shoots through your head when you're punched in the head? No? Well let me just say that it's a lot! Now add the haziness of chloroform and you've got one hell of a dangerous mixture. Not for yourself but for the dicks that put you in that position. Its like when you have a hangover, your mind is taken over by this thick cloud and any noise or movement could push you that much further.

I was thrown to the cold damp ground hard and that sent shock waves through my body to my head which made me wince. There was a steady thrum that I recognised as voices going back and forth. I closed my already heavy lidded eyes and focused on my surroundings. You could hear the steady beat of rain coming down, the birds singing their sweet songs high in the trees and the wind bellowing furiously like it was totally pissed and looking for the person that had pissed it off.

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings and I felt my eyes narrow when they landed on my captors. They were almost hidden amongst the trees, the only thing I could see of them was their silhouettes but even that was enough to give them away. I looked behind them and saw the familiar trees that I knew then that we were still in Forks and I mentally smiled at that.

If we were still in Forks then that means that I had the upper hand because I knew this forest back and forth like the back of my hand because this, this was my land. I tried to move my arms and only to find them tied up pretty tightly. I focused on the electricity that I keep locked up in a steel cage with chains and pad locks and released it. I could almost see the chains fall to the floor and the door swing open with a furious screech. I focused on my arms more than any other part and I felt it sizzle beneath my skin. It was comforting almost, to feel that buzz that you only get from electrons.

All that was left was to wait for the two to realise that I was awake and for them to come over here. Which I know wouldn't be for a while so I decided to make my consciousness apparent. I cleared my throat and looked at them with a steady gaze.

They turned around and looked almost surprised which was pretty pathetic if you ask me. I mean haven't they learnt that I'm more than just a little dangerous? "Gosh you two seem almost surprised that I'm awake. How quickly we forget huh Maxie?" I smiled when Max 2 walked out of the shadows with her hand touching her face where there was scars going from her left eye to her neck.

My smile grew ever bigger when she glared at me. "I guess you haven't. But with those I guess it's pretty hard _to _forget." Her face grew darker and darker with every word that I spoke before she finally snapped. She launched at me and before she could hit me in the face I threw out my arms and pulled her to me. She was shaking violently and before I could increase the voltage I was ripped from her.

I was thrown back four feet but was on my feet in a second using the speed that I'd learned to use even when I'm not flying in warp drive. I looked at who had pulled me from my clone and only growled when my eyes met with Omega's cold gray ones and growled deeper. It was only a matter of time before I changed and I was counting down the seconds.

"Maaaax how long has it been? Two, three years? My how time flies but of course all things need to come to an end and I'd be lying if I said I was sad to see you go. If anything I'm itching to kill you," He smiled a sick smile. "So I guess it's safe to say...see you in hell you fucking bitch." He pulled back his arm and went to punch me in the nose but I dodged it.

"Ohhh swear words! I'm so proud of you Ommie! Now I have just one small thing to say. Don't worry it'll be short, sweet and right to the point." I smiled a sickly sweet smile which I knew didn't reach my eyes; it changed quickly into a pissed off frown and I glared at him with such an intensity that I knew it shocked him.

"I'm. Already. In. Hell. And. I. Don't. Want. To. See. Your. Ugly. Face. Every. Fucking. Day!" I said with every punch to his face. Before I could make the final blow Max 2 pulled me back and landed a round house kick to my ribs. I heard four distinct cracks and howled with pain and that was it. That was my turning point.

Heat replaced the pain once more and the tearing noise hit my ears once again. I opened my eyes and they met Max 2's and they held such a terrified gleam that it brought back memories of when I gave her those scars. I mentally grinned before I launched myself at her, my jaws opening and grinding down into her shoulder and neck. She screamed in pain but it soon came to a gurgling and spluttering stop when I twisted my head; snapping her neck.

I dropped her dead carcass to the ground and ignored the salty, metallic taste that had laced my tongue heavily. I turned my head and set my sites on Mr. Superboy who was supposed to be the best hybrid ever created. Man I'm going to make ITEX eat their words. He staggered for a moment before he set his sites on me; his eyes narrowing though I couldn't really tell seeing as one of his eyes were swollen shut and the other wasn't all that far behind. That made me laugh though what it came out as…I'm not sure.

His grin was disturbing with his bloody lips and huge grotesque fangs. Wait no…that's my grin! I lowered my head, my upper lip curling back as I bared my blood coated teeth and growled menacingly before I ran at him. Before I could get to him I was knocked away, sent flying through the air a good twenty something feet before a tree stopped my course.

My already healed ribs broke once more but this time I held in the pain and focused my enraged eyes on the person that had done that. Tall, dark and Fang? I shook my head to clear it of any haze and when I looked again I saw that it wasn't Fang but someone that looked a lot like him. I noticed his red eyes and I had an instinct to kill him. So of course I did.

Or well I was getting there. I rolled to my feet and crouched down while he moved closer to me. _Closer… closer…closer…perfect. Nice knowing ya buddy! _I launched myself at him and I sunk my teeth into his neck the same way I had with Max 2. Only this time I allowed the electricity run through our connected bodies killing him in one of the worst ways you can think of.

Just the feeling of thousands of individual electrons burning you on the inside, changing everything, the feel of fire burning inside you. Its unbelievably painful but if your strong enough you can live with it. And the sad thing was, I wasn't even at twenty five thousand volts yet! Wuss. He struggled, his fingers hooking them selves through my fur, cutting deep in the skin. I ignored the pain because pain is merely a message and you can thankfully put messages on hold because if you couldn't I knew that I'd be in deep puppy doo. I bit deeper into his shoulder behind turning my head and snapping his neck in four different places.

But that wasn't enough and I knew it. I tugged and tugged until his head ripped off from his shoulders with such a sick sound I knew it'd be hard trying to forget it. I pulled him limb from limb before leaving him in a disembodied pile of vampire.

My ear twitched in the direction that I heard a twig snap and I twisted and dodged a flying body just in time. Omega rolled into a crouch before me, his wounds fully healed and eyes glaring at me with such intensity that I swear if could swim in it; right now I would be drowning.

"I don't know how the hell you did it. I don't know how the hell you change back but I do know that you will die. Here and tonight you. Will. Die. Die by my hand." Strain was evident in his voice and I took in his appearance. His gray blue eyes were sullen and clouded, he held himself almost like he was shielding his ribs and that was when I knew what I had to do. That's when I knew where to attack him from.

"Face it Max, you can't beat me and you know why? Because you're weak, you never had a chance. You and I both knew that the day I kill you was coming and well I guess today is that day." Boy Omega was one cocky son of a bitch – oh I'm sorry! That'd be an insult to all _other _cocky sons of bitches.

He jumped at me and just guess what? Come on you know you want to guess so go ahead and try! All right stop your begging, he jumped on to my back and I felt such a stabbing white hot pain that I not only cried out –howled out- but I cried out in my mind. I could feel the worry of the members of the pack that were far away doing their patrol and then I heard a howl somewhere in the distance and it sounded a lot like Jake and then soon after there was another one closer this time.

_Holy shit this fucking hurts! _I yelled in my head to know one in particular. I turned my head and grabbed Omega's waist in my jaws and was about to pull him off when I felt another white hot stabbing sensation in my back right where my wing is. I cried out in my mind again and tightened my grip on him before ripping him of me.

I threw him to the floor and pushed my large front paw on his chest. I flexed my claws into his chest and blood blossomed in small rosy pools. I pulled my paw back and as quick as I could I drew it across his chest and then again to his head and neck. Blood swirled around him and it looked like some crime scene photo from Law & Order Special Victims Unit or from CSI: Miami or Las Vegas.

I felt blood trickle from where the knives had been driven into my back I felt really light headed. So light headed that my anger just slipped away and I felt myself change back to my normal human avian hybrid self. Only I was naked with broken ribs, two knives sticking out of her back and had claw marks deeply embedded in my side. Boy oh boy how was I going to explain this one to the Flock?

I feel to my knees just as a black and white wolf broke through the trees in front of me and then it was all black. It was like I was drowning in it but that didn't matter because I opened my arms to it, I felt my pain slip away as well of all consciousness of my surroundings.

I was well and truly out of it and for the first time in three months, I felt glad that the black abyss had pulled me under because there, I felt nothing but calm and peace. But when I wake up I'll be in complete and total torture. And when I say that I don't say it lightly, I knew I'd pissed off and up shit creek _and_ be eyeball deep in pain at the same time. But for now I was happy and now is where I would stay until I had to awake.


	21. Chapter 21

**WHOA YEAH AH HUH! AH HUH! AH HUH AH HUH AH HUH! AH HUH! AH HUH! AH HUH AH HUH AH HUH! Sorry I've been watching a lot of The Emperor's New Grove! Chapter 21 baby! Suck on that! HOW DO YOU LIKE DEM APPLES? TALK ABOUT GOOD IDEAS! AND I'M NOT EVEN SICK!**

**Fang: sick in the head maybe.  
Iggy: -snickers-**

**I'll ignore that. Man I love my self right now! Well except for what I just did in the end I bet you guys wont like it but it adds drama and all that kind of stuff that makes books interesting! So that's like 3 chapters in two days! Man I'm on a roll! I just hope my roll doesn't end badly like it did last time…-laughs nervously- I love you all guys and my totally kick ass, hardcore and awesomely awesome chapter that is this just proves it! YOU'VE GOT TO LOVE MY CLIFF HANGERS! THEIR AWESOMELY GOOD NO MATTER HOW PISSED OFF YOU GET BECAUSE THEY ARE INDEED CLIFF HANGERS!**

**Do we have a bit of a love triangle happening here? OHHHHH! And the plot thickens…just like pea soup! Or maybe pumpkin soup because I don't like pea soup! Shit I'm rambling! Sorry guys! Thank you to all who have reviewed and stuck with me I must urge you to 1: vote on my poll. It's really very lonely because it only has two votes and 2: SEND IN YOUR BACON CHEERS! I LOVE READING 'EM COS THEIR AWESOME AND FUNNY! **

**Iggy: you've gotta love bacon.  
me: and vodka. **

**Iggy: you've gotta love Bacon Vodka.**

**Fang: no Iggy its not **_**Bacon **_**Vodka its **_**Bakon **_**Vodka.**

**Me: yeaaaah Ig to the g to the y –crashes on the floor asleep and starts drooling-**

**Iggy: she's had some of the vodka hasn't she?**

**Fang: most likely that or she's been drinking Port or maybe its just the Apple Vodka that nobody like.**

**Iggy: oh boy. Come on, let's get to Emmett's psychiatrist.**

**Fang: you grab the legs**

**Iggy: hang on –pulls out phone and snaps a picture of the drooling Nite- Okay, time to go.**

**Fang: you grab the legs…**

Waking the Demon

Chapter 21: early risers' nuff said. TIM'S POV

Two days is how long I've been home and the Pack has already got me working the patrols again. Why? Well how the hell should I know I just got here! I was pretty sure I'd met all the new wolves but Jake insisted that there was another one that's new. Apparently some guy got pissed off during class and a Cullen took them into the woods where he changed.

Yeah big deal. I'd most likely come across them while I'm working rounds and them BAMB! I'll know all the new kiddies on the block. Although I have to say, all the wolves kinda look the same to me. I mentally shook my head as I walked out side and through the trees. It was all fun and dandy in New York and in Los Angeles but when you change for the first time in nearly two years; it just doesn't go well. Especially when your change is in a college dorm.

So it was my dorm room and I calmed myself right down but I guess some had walked in when I changed because I was packing my bags and was out of there before you could even say Quileute. And that was only a week ago. So now I'm back in this town because quite frankly I have no where else to go. Mum died a couple months ago of cancer which was just too much for my dad and well lets just say he's with her now. I think…

I looked up at the dark sky and guessed it was around one or two in the morning. I sighed. Lets rock, I thought before ran a couple of steps before I changed into my if I do say so awesome wolf body. Black white is my specialty and killing is just one of the many things I can do in wolf form and human, though I try not to do the latter because I really don't like killing things…unless the thing that I'm killing is a bloodsucker.

Endless things float through your head when you're on patrol but you find that most of the time you're just playing songs. Complete with guitars and the drums and the bass, not just the lyrics. And then you find out that the song you've been playing for the last hour is a love song called 'Always' by the one and only Bon Jovi and that the wolves who are in link distance are giving you shit about because its been playing in their minds too for the past hour.

And just as Quill was lecturing me on how I should listen to more modern music; the worst sound I'd ever heard reached my heard and echoed around inside my head. About three, four miles away there was a wolf in pain because that howl was so pain filled that I knew the others who were way out of link could here it and on the edge of my mind I could feel their worry.

Not only was there the howl but a magical music had just then broken into my head and screamed. It was like she was talking to no one but her self. _Holy shit this fucking hurts! _I started running as fast as I could towards her voice; our link growing stronger. I howled to let her know that I was coming because I think she needed her mind to focus on other things.

I was nearly there, maybe a mile away when another scream broke into my head stealing my concentration for just a second. I howled again telling her that I was nearly there. I could hear the faint rhythm of the others howling way off in the distance but I ignored them and increased my speed dramatically.

I heard a steady heart beat fade away two seconds before I broke through the trees. And there before me was the most beautiful girl I'd seen in my life. Amazing dark blonde hair, piercing milk chocolate eyes that were at this moment filled with the most pain that I was taken aback. How could someone hold in so much that it only showed in her eyes?

Bloody claw tracks ran deeply across her side, the blood trickling down her bare leg. Her eyes locked with mine and before I could save her, she fell to her knees; those beautiful pain filled eyes closed and she was on the floor.

I felt my eyes grow wide when I saw two silver hilts sticking out of her back. There was blood coating here everywhere else I noticed but when I turned my head I saw a pile of limbs which could only be the remains of a vampire and then it looked like two humans. Both killed brutally.

I shift back into my normal two legged self and pulled on the shorts I had tied around my leg before running over her. My whole observation had taken less then a minute which is an all time record. I skidded to a halt before coming down on my knees beside her.

My hands went to her back and pressed the muscle just above the hilt adding pressure before I gripped it and pulled it out. The blood that was flowing freely in rivers was drenching the earth and if I didn't get her to the hospital pretty soon I knew she'd be dead. I pulled the other blade out and the applied pressure.

You know, the thing about us –the wolves- we can heal the small things easily. Minor scrapes and bruises. The occasional sprain. But if its something serious like broken bones or large stab wounds like she has now, well we just cant heal that by our selves. We need help and that normally comes from the hospital.

I looked around and set I my sites on the large black trench coat that was on one of the dead bodies. Sure it wasn't that good to take because one; it was on a dead body and two; it was probably coat in blood. But it would cover her naked body.

The doors burst open and the receptionist looked up startled. It was a boy around twenty, holding a limp body in his arms clad it what appeared to be just a trench coat. He was breathing heavily but he had a look of determination gleaming in his eyes.

"I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She nearly swooned when she heard his deep husky voice but contained it. _He has to be a least ten years prior Mary_. The receptionist scolded to herself before looking at him.

"He's with a pai-" she was cut off when he came down the corridor running. He stopped dead when he saw the girl in his arms. He shook his head and moved to the two.

They started talking in hushed fast voices and she found her self unable to keep up with all of it and went back to her work.

Carlisle was worried. "So you're telling me that she had killed a vampire and two people; one of which had stabbed her twice."

Strain showed on Tim's face when he look at the man in front of him and he nearly groaned. "Listen doc, I just want her better and I don't mean to worry you further but she's bleeding so much that she's soaked the coat and is starting to form a pool on your nice clean floor."

Carlisle nodded before he called for a gurney. Tim tenderly laid her down and they rushed her off to the E.R. Before he followed them, Carlisle turned around. "We'll do everything we can but I need you to call Jacob and tell him to go by Max's house and tell everyone to come to the hospital. We're gonna need to give her blood."

"I can give her blood."

"You could, but I'd be the wrong blood type. She's unique and so is her family so it fits that only they can donate don't you think?"

Ten minutes later the doors burst open and they slammed against the glass beside the doors once again causing the receptionist to jump and look up. Ten people and a dog rushed through the doors and the eldest looking one ran to her desk.

"Where's Max?" he asked. His features were complete with the worry and the fear and anger?

"I need his full name sir." His features darken and it looked like he about to change into something. A girl pulled him back and he went to go sit down before she turned to Mary.

"Maximum Danny Ride is who we're looking for. She would've come in I don't know, fifteen minutes ago unconscious."

Mary's mind clicked then. The handsome young man that came in with the girl in his arms in nothing but a trench coat. Dr. Cullen had told her that a large group would be coming and he had asked her to get her family to go to room 124 so they could donate some blood for the transfusion.

She sighed. "Can all of Max's family please head to room 124 for blood donation. It's just down the hall and to your left." Half of the group started moving and the confused her. "You're all her family?" they all nodded and she noted the little girl who looked around the age of six or seven.

**A/N: remember they look older than they are.**

"You don't need to go honey, you can stay here." Mary said in a tender tone. The little girl got a stubborn look on her face and before she could say anything, the girl who had to Mary Max's name crouched in front of her.

"You stay with Jake and the others okay? No following." She smiled tiredly and stood before walking down the hall with the others.

Jacob Black a person she knew well went over to the child and scooped her up in his arms before the remaining people of the group walked through a set of double doors that led to the waiting room. All the while; Jacob was whispering things to girl in his arms and Mary could tell they were comforting ones.

EDWARD'S POV

My mind was reeling. My Max was in a hospital surgery room right now. It just didn't seem right. No, in fact seemed unfair. It's my bad luck, I thought while I passed the room. I can never have something as beautiful as Max without something else coming and taking it away.

This just proved my point further. I felt as if my insides had been ripped out, chewed up and then spat out again. I was worried for her. Carlisle had called me and hour ago telling me that Max had been brought in unconscious and was in a serious condition.

A broken wrist, server lacerations to her side, eight broken ribs and two large stab wounds in her back, one went right through her wing muscles which had been torn and he estimated that it'd taken at least ten weeks for it heal completely. Even with her advanced abilities to heal not only from her avian DNA but with the wolf gene as well.

Man she's going to be pissed about that. I heard the waiting room door open once again and I lifted my head. Felix walked in with him holding Bella to his chest with one arm and the other holding a cup of coffee and he was saying things to her under his breath. Comforting her like the big brother he was.

Do you know how much it sucks to have to wait in such suspense? I haven't felt this bad in years and I that mean literally. The last time I felt this horrible was quite a fue years ago when Esme had been so badly attacked she had her arm practically ripped off and was unconscious for four days.

"Guys," Iggy called and I looked up just in time to see Carlisle walk through the double doors with a sullen depressed face.

"She's serious condition. We've stitched up the wounds on her side and I repaired her torn muscles and broken wrist. She should be fine in a couple of hours but she won't be able to fly for at the longest thirteen weeks."

Everyone sighed in relief and just when we thought everything was in the clear, Carlisle dropped a bomb shell. "The one thing that has us stumped or well me in particular was these numbers tattooed on inside of her forearm. 16-10-11. do you knows what it means?"

The Flock paled dramatically and when no one had a move to answer Nudge whispered in such a thick and heavy voice that I pretty much broke my heart with what she had to say. "It means that Max is going to die on her birthday next year."

I think I had died inside. My whole world turned black. Max, my Max was going to die next year. I felt everything go cold. As if something had sucked the warmth straight out of it. But when I looked at Carlisle, it was as if he wasn't telling us something. And my guess that that something was quite a big something because normally he told us everything.

What had he found out that he didn't want us to know? Didn't want me to know?


	22. Chapter 22

**Do you guys love me again? Man I hope you do. I cant believe I've completed my new years resolution which was to have Chapter 21 up on the site and Chapter 22 on the way. Well ha! Eat shit resolution I'm aiming higher! For I don't know yet but still! So there's a serious turn in events and even I didn't see it coming. I had this whole story figured out but I guess my hands thought differently because I get this totally weird chapter in stead of what I had originally thought up. Well I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh and for Crossing-My-Heart you've got me! I love the Supernatural series note the chappie name but can you really blame me? And have you seen the car? Talk about kick ass! The Dodge Charger is in The Fast and Furious –the 1****st**** one, its Don's car. I love you all and don't you forget it! –goes over what was just said- WAIT THAT MEANS I LIKE GIRLS TOO! –in a quiet voice- interesting…**

**Add totally stupid things to your reviews and see them appear in a chapter! **

**Iggy: -in a drugged high and spaced out voice- its soooooooooo magical!**

**Fang: it IS magical! The quotes appear out of no where! Just like those perdy lights over there!**

**Me: -sighs- guys you either need to have a cold shower, have loads of coffee like I have or sleep. Anything that'll make you sober up because you two are tempting me to throw you in a bath tub full of cold water and ice.**

**Both: -fall over each other asleep-**

**Iggy: -starts drooling in Fang's hair-**

**Me: -whips out phone- oh this is soooo going on Facebook…and Fang's Blog under the caption 'The Happy Couple After Too Much Bone-ing' – grin and cue maniacal laughter-**

**OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MyDarkHeart's sister that just turned 10! Man I remember when I was 10…it ROCKED SO BAD!**

**Comment of the Week from MyDarkHeart: **I like you and all, but if the brain eating zombies are chasing after us im going to trip you!

Waking the Demon **–random in put- does anyone even read my small chats with the members of the flock and Jasmin? And does anyone read my A/N's?-**

Chapter 22: in my time of dying (yes I do realise that it's the title of the 1st ep. is Supernatural)

Fluoro orange is what I saw before I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and before I knew it, pain washed over me as gently as a freaking Tsunami. Not fun. I groaned when I tried to sit up only to have my wrist scream in protest and my side burn with turmoil. I yanked my hand up to see it was in a cast. The movement made me wince because it sent sharp pains to my side.

Frustrated I slumped against the pillows and crossed my arms across my chest. I know it really premature and I was acting like a three year old but do I really give a flying rat's ass? No. besides, I'm a teenager. We you become part of the club known as The Terrible Teens you seem to act more like a little kid more then when you _were _a kid. This makes it pretty damn funny when you see some really stuck up teenager that acts all that much better than you and everyone mess around as if they were eight years old again.

Because that's just it, it's all an act, to be a teenager it doesn't just mean you have to major in something, it's a time when you shouldn't have to play stupid charades, when you just be your self and have fun with your friend and family. Or that's what I think anyway…

The last couple of hours replayed over and over again in my head like the black and white movie that it is, still searching for an ending to go with its beginning. I heard a soft rap on the door and sighed before thinking of a way to make this interesting.

"Password?" I called out to the door. I heard the person on the other side of the door splutter for a couple seconds before calling out with a smile in their voice…

"Password," came Carlisle's smooth voice. I frowned. How did he get it so quick? As if reading my mind he called out, "I thought it was something you'd come up with." His voice was muffled but that didn't really matter.

Sighing I called out 'come in' and looking down at my cast clad wrist. I the door opened gently and then the good doctor walked in closing the door softly. He wore a sad expression and I knew instantly that the expression was for me and that put me on edge.

Carlisle seemed to sense my alarm and he smiled. Gosh he was like a bloodhound! He can smell your fear! I chuckled to myself and my little inside joke and I swear I could hear a booming laugh come from down the hall that sounded A LOT like Emmett's but we both ignored it.

Carlisle came over and I instantly got wary. I lifted my hands up in the universal 'wait' sign. "Wait, you're not going to smother me with my pillow are you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, daring him to just _think about it. _

He chuckled before he sat down in the seat beside the bed. "No, no I won't smother you. You're quite safe," He said smiling. Still cautious I lowered my arms and then relaxed my facial expression.

He sighed and leaned forward on the bed, his arms crossing on the mattress loosely. His eyes were tight and I knew that there was bad news coming and back the way he was holding himself. It was going to be a lot of bad news. I looked at him and waited. If it was bad then I'd let him take his time; he looked like he'd need a bit of it to work out how he'd tell me. Although Carlisle looked like the type of person that would go other a speech in their mind over and over before even announcing whatever news there was to announce.

He sighed again before looking at me as if to say 'let's just get it over with,' "Max –sigh- there's a bit of bad news and I'm afraid that it's not all that good. First of all there's you wing. Your muscle was torn pretty bad and with that kind of injury even with your advanced healing, it'll a maximum of thirteen weeks to heal. The lacerations on your side should heal within three weeks and what not but that's just the small things.

"When we were operating, I came across something. Nudge explained to me what it is and quite frankly I really don't want to tell you what it is that we found but I have to. It's my job as a doctor. Max, your expiration date had shown up. You're going to die on your 18th birthday next year. Possibly before then if what she tells me is true. I'm sorry." He whispered the last part and I felt my throat clog up as if it were stuffed and my eyes burned but I pushed it all down, I hid it all away.

Carlisle looked at me with a knowing look and I suddenly got the image of him a bloodhound and boy did that make me laugh. "Ha, ha, ha owwww the laughing hurts," I groaned as I pressed a hand to my left side. Carlisle had an amused look about him and I glared pointing an accusing finger, "You did this to me! You and you bloodhoundness!" I screamed and once again for the third time there was a booming laugh that I now knew for sure belonged to Emmett. I rolled my eyes before getting agitated. "SHUT THE HELL UP EMMETT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing that he could hear it through the closed door and all of the offending walls. The booming laugh instantly stopped and I grinned triumphantly which made Carlisle crack up.

"So how much longer do I have to stay here Car-shizzle?" I asked feeling almost too cheery. Then I looked back on the past ten minutes and I realised that it was all a bit random. I narrowed my eyes accusingly at Car-shizzle, "What did you do to me Carly?" I asked.

He was grinning like a banshee; it was a dangerous grin for him to be grinning. It meant he'd done something that was funny to him but not me because it was probably something a grandpa would do…and I really don't want to think about what he would've done.

"We'll keep you here over night for observation and then Felix can come and pick you up," he got and walked over to the door and just as he was about to slink away he turned back to me. "And I injected you with some morphine. That should keep you nice and happy for a while as well as busy. Just press the nurses button when the pain starts to come back." And then just like that he was gone. G-O-N-E gone! I sighed. This is going to be a long night.

_You're telling me. _Of course my very sane and very painful voice just had to but in and up the bet with his or hers (don't want to be sexist now) own two cents. And it just got longer.

I suddenly smiled, an idea forming in my head. If this is going to be a long night full of drunken rambling, random rambling, sleep deprived rambling and just plain rambling while in a high state of mind then I'm going to go out of my way to make it _even longer _for the nurses. I started laughing manically and was growing louder and louder and louder until I had stitches but then I started a new round off laughing because of how bad my maniacal laugher had been.

I heard the familiar voice that could belong to none other than the Igmister. "Here we go. I think I'm going to like high Max," he said to Gazzy while they were walking through the doors with everyone else. Gazzy nodded in agreement grinning worse than Car-shizzle had.

--

She pressed her finger to the button numerous amounts of times with an enraged and pissed off expression. Clearly it wasn't working seeing as she'd been rambling about all the other brands they could've bought and installed but they had to go with this junk one. Getting tired of pressing the button, Max went to her preferred choice.

"Yo! Patient in pain here! Hey Car-shizzle yo out there?! I think the morphine has stopped working and I'm not talking about the band!" I burst out laughing at the last part.

"It's still working Patsy darling. What does she mean 'and I don't mean the band'?" a nurse asked two corridors away.

"Morphine is a band and on their album it says 'cure for pain'," I called out to them knowing they could hear. But before I could add anything to that a blinding pain erupted in my head and in my side; pretty much everywhere and I was writhing in my little bed that goes up and down.

I closed my eyes tightly and pressed my heads to my head. It was like I was having a brain attack again but I knew what they felt like and this was definitely not a brain attack. No, it was worse. Far, far worse. Tears streamed down my cheeks through my clenched shut eyes and I ground my teeth to stop from crying out.

But then it all stopped just as suddenly as it all came. And I opened my eyes and was greeted by not the walls of my hospital room but greeted by a spance of open grounds full of lush long green grass with the wind blowing threw it gently (I seem to think everything is gentle these days huh?) and in the distance there was horses grazing.

A large peach tree stood to my left with small white and pink flowers blossoming all over the place. But the scenery wasn't important, _where _I was, was though at this point in time. I turned around looking in every direction before stopping right was I was looking when I first opened my eyes. I was either experiencing some kind of whacked out side effect from the morphine, I was high and imagining really vivid things or I was in some twilight zone and I was going to do something that was going to change not just the universe for all eternity but also my life. Or what's left of it anyway. Quite frankly I was really, _really _hoping that I was just high on morphine and imagining things but…knowing my life it'd be the latter of the list. But like I said, this is my life we're talking about so what I want to be true is almost always never what I want to be true. Now I don't know about you but don't you think I should cut just a _little bit _of slack once and a while?

_Max. Maaaaaaaax. Max. Max-i-mum. MAX!_ I looked all around me trying the source of the voices whispering my name. _Max. Maaaaaaaaxie. Maxi-mum. _It sounded like they were all from one voice I couldn't tell. It felt like I was in an episode of Supernatural and I was being surrounded by one of those Jokesters or whatever they were called or maybe it was a poltergeist.

"Max." I was a heavenly voice and I realised that it was one that I had been longing to hear in months. I turned around to face an amazing stunning face that seemed to be glowing, my brown eyes meeting stunning pale brown ones. I felt my cracked lips tug into a smile.

"Mum," the word came as a whisper and it seemed to awake something inside of me. "Mum," my broke into a teary grin and I went to pull her into a hug but as my arms encircled her they went straight through.

I stepped back to see that the blue sky was replaced by black. The tree and grass was on fire and I could pain filled screams in the distance as well as see smoke curdling up in large plumes attacking the sky and reaching so high that I lost track of them.

I felt me body shake; not with anger but with fear. And still standing there was my mum. Or something that was mimicking my mum's features, I narrowed my eyes at the thing and growled. It smiled a stunning smile before it morphed into what I was assuming was its original form and I was taken aback when I saw who it was.

"You're times coming to an end Maximum and when you go, we WILL take over," the words coming from Fang's mouth just didn't sound right. But before I could say anything Fang suddenly changed into a cloud of black smoke and it flew off with such a speed I lost sit of it within seconds. I looked around again and it was all in the same state as when the thing change to look like Fang.

I shook my head. This couldn't be real, but how do I know what is and what isn't anymore? There was no way. As of now I guess I've been led to believe that anything and everything could happen and from what I could tell; ITEX was going to succeed in their plans. I shook my head again.

"Not if I can help it," I muttered starring out at the horizon watching everything burn down, the wind blowing my hair in front of me. If this is what the world will look like when I'm gone then I'm going to do everything in my power to stop the fuckers from making it happen.

I sighed, breathing in the smoky air and closed my eyes, letting the smoke filled air cloud my senses for a moment before I opened my eyes only to see that I was back in my hospital room with Edward sitting beside me with a horrified look upon his face. I released my breath and I felt my blood go cold to see that it came out almost a powdery brown.

Our eyes met both full of worry and I spoke with a cold authoritive voice that shocked me, "I need you to get me a lap top." He nodded and got to his feet and with his hand on the handle he turned back to look at me.

"What are you going to do to stop them?" he asked me with a hard glint in his eyes.

I turned my head and looked out the window which showed me that it was bulleting down like someone up stairs was shooting machine guns with water slugs. I grinned slowly still looking out at the dark rainy night just imagining all the different ways I could take those dicks down within the year. I turned my head so that I was looking at him once more so that he could see my grin.

"Why, I'm going to kill them all fatally with a little help that is, if they'll give it to me," I turned my head back to the window and wondered how the hell I was going to get Fang and Angel to help me with something like this. But first things first.

"Go get me that lap top. I need to do a little hunting."

--

**You guys better of liked these past three chapters because mine back and ass are killing me from sitting down to much and in such a slouched then straight and then slouched position! Hey! Don't hate the player, hate the game! Hey that's a good line, I might use that in the story!**

**Don't forget to add your favourite parts, your Bacon Cheers, your thoughts on Bakon Vodka and a stupid totally random comment that can be about anything and have your chance to win your own comment featured in either my 'Comment Of The Week' or in the chapter somewhere. **

**Because don't forget…**

**Everyone: THEY'RE MAGICALLY APPEAR IN THE CHAPTER!**

**Jasmin: because Nite has nothing to do with putting them up oh nooo.**

**Me: -slaps Jazz up side the head- Shuddup man! You're going to blow our hard core and awesome cover! **

**Fang: yeah because their-**

**Me+Jasmin: -tackles the drunken Fang to the floor and knocks him out-**

**Me: don't mind him folks! There's nothing about us that isn't normal!**

**Jasmin: except for our complete and total randomness!**

**Me: -sarcastically while looking at her in the eye- yeah, except for that.**


	23. Chapter 23

**HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR GUYS!!!!!!!!! GOSH ITS NEW YEARS!!!!!!!WHERE THE HELL DID THE YEAR GO?!!!!!!! I'd like to that loads of times and then a million times over! Happy New Year! Happy New Year! Happy New Year! I want to give a shout out to a friend of mine who's in New York for just to night! Or well this morning seeing as its 12:18AM here right now! My bud Tara was in Times Square watching the ball thing drop! How cool is that? Now I'm sure its not so cool for you but for me that's major coz I've never been out of my totally hard core sun burnt land that's down unda!**

**I hope you have a safe trip to Ireland T! I'll be hoping to see you when you get back so don't go dying in some tragic New York Times Square trampling! And I hope you didn't kiss any girls! That would've been nasty! **

**I hope you all get drunk and have an awesome night dudes and for those of you that are under age like me – do what ever the hell you can while you can! And once more for the ones in the back…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Iggy: Happy –hicup- New –hicup- Years!**

**Fang: what –hicup- he – hiccup- said! –passes out on the floor again-**

**Me: you know there's nothing better then being drunk on New Years and kissing your best friend. Unless that friend is you GIRL friend from school and you're a girl. Then its both awkward and awesome!**

**Jasmin: aw yuck man! You kissed Tori? **

**Me: ah no…**

**Iggy: HOLY SHIT NITESIDE KISSED KAROLINA!!!!!!**

**Fang: -wakes up for that moment- that's nasty but totally interesting at the same time! –crashes again-**

**Me: -rolls eyes- guys I don't think we've had enough to drink yet to be talking like that.**

**Iggy: here here! –puts the bottle of Bakon Vodka to his lips-**

**Me: hey quite hogging!**

**Comment of the week: **Okay, so you're telling me that this Sylvanian family penguin DOESN'T look like Pooky from Saint Fang's ramblings?

Waking the Demon

Chapter 23: too soon?

I paced back and forth wearing tracks into the white tiles of my cell cough I mean hospital room. I'd been pacing for the past six hours without a break because I was too agitated and I didn't want to sleep. Would you after something like I saw? Yeah didn't think so.

There was a knock at the door I grumbled in recognition. It opened slowly to reveal Felix standing stiff with a small bag in his hands. He looked at me before he came over and pulled me in a hug. It was understandable seeing as he hadn't been aloud to come and see me while I was here. Only those who worked here…so I guess Edward worked here.

I wrapped my arms around him while he buried his face in my hair. I felt him close his eyes and I could tell he was feeling really guilty, it practically coming off in waves and drowning me. I rubbed my hand up and down his back and I closed my eyes. I needed to take every single one of these hugs and make them last because very soon they would come to end.

He pulled away from me with a sad smile and I knew then that he knew that I would be dying soon and it didn't seem fair that he should have to go through this. I mean I'm all his got left. Sure he's got Bells and the others but I'm sister – blood sister. When I go he'll have no one.

"Edward called around five this morning and told me you were really agitated and kept asking if she could go yet. So being the totally awesome brother I decided to let you squirm a bit longer," he said smiling down at me before holding out the bag. "Brought you some clothes because Tim told me you were ah naked."

I took the bag confused. Tim? Who was Tim? The only thing I remember was that black and white wolf that had broken through the trees just as I passed out. Maybe that was Tim. "He did have the decency to cover up my naked body didn't he?" I asked with a smile let him know that I was just teasing and he smiled back.

"Oh no he said that he carried you all the way here butt ass naked and in all truth he was kinda turned on. Despite all the blood and all." Grinning like a fool I punched his arm playfully while I made my way out the door and to the bathroom to change.

Felix followed me all the way into the girl's toilets. I didn't really care if anything I was comforted by his presence. I pushed open a door to a stall and walked in. I pulled the hospital gown over my head just as Felix started speaking.

"Now we did a bit of research for you after Edward came into the waiting room to tell us what you saw and despite our best efforts we couldn't find anything on the thing that he explained."

"Did you try anything on shape shifting lore? It wouldn't surprise me if Itex had brought them into their how scheme of things," I said while I pulled on the white tee shirt wondering why it was white. "Why the hell are we even talking about the shape shifting fuckers?

"Ah no we didn't try that and aren't you a shape shifter your self?"

"Well there's your problem. You need to look into everything before deciding you've found nothing. And no I am not a shape shifter dude, I'm just a simple werewolf." Doing up my fly I opened the stall's door. I sat down on the toilet lid while I pulled on the red converse that Fel had been kind enough to supply.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak the door opened and an elderly woman walked only to scream at the top of lungs when she saw Felix. It was understandable. He was a hottie though people don't normally scream like that…

"Ohhh pervert! Pepping Tom! Some body help!" she screamed. She noticed that stall door was open and that he was leaning on the bench right in front of it. Her eyes met mine and they widened before she started screaming again.

I jumped to my feet and went to stand before her and tried calming her down. "Hey easy lady! Calm down before something happens, like you have a heart attack. Shhh its fine," I was bent at the waist so I could look her in the eyes seeing as I was a good half foot taller than her. She noticed my cast and they way I was holding myself and I guess she realised that I was patient because she stopped screaming bloody freaking murder.

---

I growled and through the computer out the window only to have it come flying back into the room via a very annoyed Nudge holding her hand out controlling it. I ignored her look and continued to think about what it was that I saw. I hadn't entirely ruled out shape shifter because the thing DID morph from my mum to Fang but then I thought that maybe it was something else.

Something must of clicked in my head because a little bulb appeared over my head. I stood up suddenly; forcing the chair to be thrown onto its back legs before it fell flat on the floor. "An apparition! It was an apparition of what was going to be!"

"Yes but when will it happen?" Nudge asked as she placed the computer back on the dinning table. As soon as it was there I righted my chair and instantly started hacking through database after database until I found what I was looking for.

"Yatzi," I said standing up and heading in the direction of the front door. I grabbed my keys and just as I went to open the door it flew open thus hitting me in the forehead, "Ow, ow, ow! Head pain!"

Emmett's eyes widened when he saw me there leaning against the wall holding my head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there because I can't read minds like some people and known to avoid it!" he growled the last part to Edward before helping me into a standing position. He moved my hand and shook his head, "Now that is what I call an egg!"

I rolled my head before moving past him to walk out the door and to the garage seeing as the Cullens had come to me. Iggy and Gazzy were currently working on the Dodge Charger. Why? How the heck should I know! They just said they wanted to fix something so they set their eyes on the engine and pretty much everything else. Heck their motto at the moment was 'If it aint broke, we'll break it!'

I walked in and noticed the pair of legs sticking and shook my head before knocking on the hood of the Dodge to get their attention. "Flock meeting guys, stop playing and join us." I turned and walked out back to the house with the two pyrotechnicatics/mechanics.

Oooooooooooooooooo

I read numerous books belonging to Carlisle –all of which he brought from their place and none of them could tell me exactly what I'd seen. I knew that it was an apparition and the books that I'd read had explained it but in all truth the books couldn't identify what I'd seen.

I lifted m head to look at everyone and I realised something. I'd never ever seen or meet Esme, Edward's mum and Carlisle's wife. Now that, I thought, is interesting. Maybe she was sick or she was tending some serious wounds but I'd never met her.

"That's because every time she wants to see you something bad happens and she can't stand to see you hurt. It's just something that's apart of who she is. She hates to see things in pain." Edward's voice came from behind me on the couch and I nodded. It seemed like a logical explanation. "Don't worry you'll meet her in time."

I spread out all the different sheets of paper on the coffee table before pointing to the largest blue print there. "This is what we're working with right now. It's the largest branch of Itex that we have found so far that I haven't blown up and that makes it our best lead. Now, this here is the main office because it's the biggest room in the whole joint but you can see that." I reached over the coffee table so that I could reach the little box on the print which is quite hard when your hand has a cast and your sitting on the floor.

"Now because I scored these babies a fue years ago this place is most likely been shut down and all its occupants moved to some place that's not on any map or in any record in the whole Government so we'll just go by this because their all built nearly identical to the other. We need to find the weakest parts of the structure that way we have a way to get in. its either that or we use bait. And I'm sure their just itching to have me back."


	24. Chapter 24

I'm sure you guys are going to wonder why this chapter starts out full o anger and that and with some minor hints of angst so I'll go out and tell you. My folks are getting divorced after 27 years of marriage and I'd promised my sister before she moved to Sydney that I would keep this family together. Well Nic, I broke that promise and I don't think they're going to get back together this time. I'm sorry I failed my mission. So trust me when I say this, I was not in the right state of mind when I wrote this – just warning you guys now. And saying sorry now if the chapter is both fucked up and shit-tactular. That and the fact that I was listening to Bullet for my Valentine, Avenged Sevenfold and Skillet just don't help the matter but it made me feel better.

You know with all the swearing that's being introduced to this story I think it'd be safe if I just put the rating up a notch. So its now rated 'M' because of the swearing and apparently because of my mentioning of penis in my latest story and Fang and Iggy don't trust me enough not to penis in this story so therefore if I want to say the word penis in this story it has to be rated 'M'. Ya dig? Oh and this chap takes place a couple weeks later dudes. Just to help ya'll out!

Fang: well there goes that idea…

Iggy: I really don't see why you're against the word penis Fang. It's a completely harmless word.

Fang: YOU'RE A COMPLETELY HARMLESS WORD!!!!!!!

Me: oh…kay………………………………..

Waking the Demon

Chapter 24: when is it a crime?

When is it a crime to hate? When is it a crime to feel like everything was made to fucking piss you off? It's not a crime to feel and its not a crime to feel paranoid and yet here I am, feeling like I should be in a cold dark jail cell. But then again, I've felt this way for a while. I just haven't let anyone see it. Not even Felix. I guess its fitting that I'm going to die soon huh?

I looked out at the dark road before me and I couldn't help but feel that there was something horrible lurking in the shadows just waiting to jump out and kill me viciously but I wouldn't mind it. Right now I would welcome it because right now, I was pissed off and so far around that dark and sharp bend that I don't think I'll ever see the light again.

But these are things that are normal for me. Feeling all this pent up hate, all that rage boiling in your blood. It was a common and usual as the feeling of my fingers tightening as I write on paper or when I grip a wrench to tighten the bolts of a car. I ripped one hand from the steering wheel and turned the music up forcefully until it was playing so loudly that i was feeling a slight pain in my ears but I ignored it and continued to drive.

I felt a steady gaze penetrating the side of my head but chose to ignore that too and just focused on the road, my jaw clenching. Its easy to forget that you have other people in the car. But when some of those people aren't used to seeing you this far gone it gets a bit hard but you learn to look past it and just go with the flow.

Gosh _go with the flow _the Voice'd be just _so _happy that I'd finally listened to it after all these years. I felt the gaze thicken and I knew that more than one person with looking at me worriedly. I heard the slightest rustle in the back seat and then all of a sudden the car jerked to a halt. I closed my eyes and growled before opening them once more.

"Nudge release your hold on my car or so help me God I will leave you HERE!" I screamed the last part just to get my point across and in return the car shut off due to my outburst of electricity. Great. The back door opened and then so did mine and there she stood in all her glory, the pissed off Nudge that was pissed off at me. Did I happen to mention the word _great _yet? Yes, well I'll gonna say it again, great.

I unbuckled my seat belt before climbing out of the car and walking a fue paces ahead of the it before turning to look at Nudge. I was about to ask her what the hell was going on but apparently she had other ideas.

"What the hell is wrong with you Max? I mean god dammit your either driving us close to death or your going to torture us with that loud ass music BEFORE killing us in some terrible car accident. Now either you calm the FUCK DOWN or I lock you in the trunk the rest of the way because I will NOT put up with your sorry ass. Now its either you calm down for me, for everyone in the car that has to deal with you or you calm down for the car because your driving is wearing the poor girl down. Now tell me; what the hell has put you in such a fucking mood!"

Nudge was fuming and I hated that I had made her feel like this. My hands clenched and unclenched while I took deep breaths trying to calm down before I went all fur, claws and teeth on her. I sighed and looked up at her and met her eyes.

"Look it had nothing to do with you guys okay? It's my problem and my problem alone; so if you don't mind please don't bother or pester me about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready to tell you and then only. If you have a problem with my driving then please drive for me. I'll take the back seat and just hope that this thing passes because you're not the only one that's pissed off about my mood," I said before turning and going back to the car; but I didn't take the drivers seat. Instead I went and climbed in the back where Nudge was sitting before.

I sunk down in the leather and sighed, closing my eyes. I felt a warm hand rest on my arms and I looked up to see Tim – the werewolf that had saved me and the one I had met while I was over on the res telling Jake that I wouldn't be there for a while. And he asked Tim to go with us to keep and eye on me.

Could feel my anger bubbling away all the while I looked into his eyes and I sighed before leaning into his shoulder. I couldn't deal with all of this pent up anger and sooner rather than later I knew that I'd spill the beans to someone. Who that someone was I didn't know just yet but I will; trust me.

Tim wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him and for the first time in along time I felt like I was safe. Like there was no monsters out there that go bump in the night. That there isn't anything bad out there waiting for me at any and every possible fucking corner. For the first time in a long time…I felt home.

I didn't even feel this safe when I was Edward. I sighed once again before I buried my head in Tim's hard chest. He wasn't as muscled as the other wolves; he didn't have as big arms or as toned a chest. Hell, he wasn't even the normal chocolate brown skinned dude that the other wolves are –aside from Leah and Seth.

I took a deep breath and I smelt the musky forest smell that always lingered on us; that woody earthy smell as well as lavender soap. I closed my eyes and soon I fell asleep in his arms.

EDWARD'S POV –ooooh this isn't gonna be goooood ;-]'—

My jaw clenched as I paced up and down the living room while Alice sat there looking at me with a sad and sorry expression on her face. It was just like I said, everything in my life that's good always turns so the ball is no longer in my court and just like always, the things that I want most just don't happen.

I turned to look at my sister once more and shook my head and continued pacing. But thing is I just don't get how Max can fall for such a guy like Tim. I knew him when he was younger and if my memory serves me correct, he was always the runt of the group.

"Edward please! Stop your pacing, it driving me crazy! So she ends up with Tim! Who gives?! I've seen your future too you know and you're going to be perfectly happy with your own girl to call your own and she stays with forever. Trust me Edward everything that happens, happens so other things –better things- can take their place."

I turned to look at Alice before I sighed and sat down heavily on the couch beside her. My rage was intense and I knew that Jasper was doing all that he could to calm me down and I knew that me rethinking about Max loving that, that MUTT wasn't helping the maters.

"She's a wolf Edward. Tim imprinted with her when he saved her life and she doesn't know it but she imprinted with him before she blacked out. I'm sure she still doesn't even know that she imprinted with Tim. But you have to just let her go with the flow," Alice placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it. "But you'll get the happy ending that you disserve so much and trust me, you'll love the girl to death." Alice smiled at me.

"Now come on, lets get you sobered up! GRISSLY HUNTING ANYONE?!" Alice called out and seconds later Emmett stood in front of us saluting.

"Commander Emmett McCarty Cullen reporting for duty sir…er…ma'am," I rolled my eyes and shook my head climbing to my feet but I knew that I wasn't going to shake this anger for a while.

How could you do this Max? How could you do this to me and not know it? How could you be so…so heartless? How can you be such a heartless bitch? I thought before following everyone outside for our hunting party.


	25. Chapter 25 Part 1

Hey guys so I have a couple things to say. It was just too hard to make the other story so I'm making it go here instead. Now because I'm a complete idiot I deleted the chap from my computer but because I thought ahead I wrote it in my notebook. Now here are the things I need to say. Yes this is a proper chap and yes its sad, no this is not the end of my writers block but I felt the need to put something up because I feel like a total douche for not updating. I hope you enjoy this chap. Please review it because I want to know what you think of the chap okay?

Waking the Demon

Chapter 25: Where the Lines Overlap Part 1

I looked around my surrounds trying to get my bearings as we all walked through the dense forest. I guess the knowing that I couldn't escape by doing a U and A was finally dawning on me but then I think of how I can shift into a wolf and it suddenly goes away. Tim turned to look at me and raised a questioning brow. I shook my head and continued to walk; picking u the pace as I did so not wanting to be stranded or left behind although I doubt I'd lose them for good. Being a bird/wolf freak comes in handy. I'd pick up their scent and be with them again before they ever realised I was gone. I wrapped my arms around my frame which surprisingly was a bit bigger; not that I was complaining. When Emily, Sam's fiancé and Iggy gets together lets just say that magic happens. Magic for everyone; magic for our stomachs. I smirked at the images of Iggy and Emily slaving over a hot stove preparing some of the best food any of us had ever had. Once eating his food Sam had asked where the bloody hell had I been hiding him and I came back with the very smooth and simple reply of first come, first serve. Then I had to be me and add the small 'SO EAT SHIT!' followed by a crazy amount of laughing that had caused everyone to laugh.

Bella smiled up at me seeing as not only was she walking next to me but she had managed to take my hand and was now holding it, swinging our hands in the process making me smile down at her. She was laughing at what she had just heard or seen seeing as we were in contact. Yep, she's your regular mind reader…when you're in contact though because that's the only way Bella can do it. Even when we have our brain blocks up she can still talk to us which is good. Not only that but as I found out only three days ago when both Nudge and I were holding her hands Bella sent the highlights of Nudge's past coursing through me showing me everything. I'd made mental note to keep that in mind for when ever I need to know what someone has done. The creepy part was that when she does it; the other person doesn't even know it.

Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why we're going through the forest rather then driving or flying or in Tim's and my case running below them its because we were in a very special place; one that was very important to me. We broke through the trees and I stopped taking in the clearing where a single granite tombstone lay with two wooden crosses positioned beside it. A shiver went down my spin and I felt my heart speed up.

I looked down at Bella. "D'you have the flower sweetie?" I asked. She nodded holding up her other hand that had a small bouquet of assorted flowers that we had picked on the way. There were those pretty yellow ones that were small and then there were white peonies as well as a couple blue bells and roses of different colours. I smiled down at her, "Good."

Tim hung back with Felix while we went forward, towards the three different grave markers. I dropped Bella's hand and she handed the flowers to me. Nudge came up to my left and wrapped her arm around my waist giving me a small squeeze.

"What is it? I mean who are they?" Tim whispered low enough for Felix and Iggy to hear for they were the ones hanging back with him watching the girls drop the flowers to the ground.

"Max's whole family. 'Sept for you o' course Fear but they're the others. The stone shows where her little brother is buried and my guess is the crosses show Ella and Dr. M's graves. 'S a shame that they were killed. They were so nice. And when either of them glared or shoot you THE look you could see how alike they were to Max. it was scary how much Ella looked like Max." Tim turned from Iggy to look at Max's back while he was talking. Listening completely to what he was saying.

He was having a hard time believing that so much pain and death could revolve around one girl as if she were cursed; forever to live with the dark side of things. Just look at her past! Taken from her family as a baby, tested and experimented on, kidnapped again, constantly on the run, nearly murdered on a regular basis and she's still got to put up what is still to come. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity for her, Tim couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to loose his family and be double crossed so many times that he didn't know who to trust.

I looked down at the tombstones and sighed. The pang in my heart was feeling incredibly strong and I knew exactly why. I tossed a small amount of flowers onto Ari's grave, a small tear making its way down my face. Nudge pulled me closer resting her cheek against my shoulder where she could just reach telling me with her body language that she was here for me.

"I'm sorry it happened to you Ari. You were such a sweet little kid. I just wish I was there with you so I could've stopped _Jed_," I spat his name out not bothering to say the right name, "from doing this to you. You didn't disserve this, you were only seven. I'm sorry little brother." Nudge wrapped her left arm around mine and moved her right to hold my left hand as well.

I turned my gaze to Ella's cross the one that I had made before bringing them here. It had here name etched into it with here date of birth and date of death as well as the necklace that I'd made for her hanging over the upright stick. I sucked in a breath before letting it go shakily. "Man El I cant begin to say how much you don't belong here. And I'm sorry I'm the one that put you in the ground. Happy 15 Birthday baby girl," I choked back my tears and I turned to my mum.

"You always said that no matter what happened you would be with me the whole way and I thank you for saying that. When I get in trouble I think of a plan, work things out with you in mind. I love you mum." I dropped the flowers on both hers and Ella's grave before turning around. Bella took my right hand and we walked back to the guys. I knew that I was crying silent tears. And I knew that Felix and Tim had never seen me cry, well I guess there's a first time for everything.


	26. Chapter 26 Part 2

Now to MyDarkHeart I am sorry about what I said so I fixed that because I really don't want to be chased around the Coast, although I have proper running shoes this time sooooo it wouldn't be _that _bad but I still don't want to be chased. As for the next chapter…;)

I realise that you guys don't understand what POV is after the -------, so I guess it helps now that I say it means 3rd person. So the first part can be [insert POV of your choice here] and that will be that until you reach ------ which then changes it to 3rd person which can be in a different place or a different person's area. Like now. The 3rd person in this chap changes half way through so keep reading and now ladies and gents....i'm sorry I cant say that. Its too formal. Let me try again…and now dudes and dudettes, let like, get on with the story! ;) WINKY FACE!

OH MY FNICK GUYS I MADE A NEW WORD! SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS WHICH ONE IT IS AND YOU GET A PRIZE! AND ALSO KEEP SENDING IN YOUR BACON CHEERS! I NEED THEM!

Waking the Demon

Chapter 26: Where the Lines Overlap Part 2

TIM'S POV sometimes in 3rd but still his!

As if to suit her mood the heavens opened and it started pissing down rain as they trudged through the forest. They weren't that far from the car now. It was the worst thing in the world he realised. To have your family out of the picture forever and for the anniversary of their death fall on one of their birthdays. Tim walked up behind Max and took her right hand and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled slightly; her eyes letting off how far in the deep end she was. The pain that she felt for her family, the stress of finding Itex, the worry for the flock and worst of all, the fact that she was dying ing only 6 months. There wasn't any emotion she show for that in her but there most definitely one for him. Just thinking about her dying tore his chest apart and made him feel an unbelievable pain that it shortened his breath.

Moving his arm around her waist, Tim pulled Max closer to side and held her there. As if sensing that they needed some time alone the flock dropped back a ways with Iggy talking a very tired looking Bella into his arms. I turned to look at her and pressed my lips to the side of her head.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm so sorry," his warm breath tickled the side of her cheek. "You of all people don't disserve this."

Max pulled away from him slightly and shook her head like a dog sending stray drops of water all over the place before shoving her hands in her pockets as if to hide them from me. "It doesn't mater anyway, I mean I'll be with them sooner or later so…," she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the ground. "Its not like I'm going to be able to prevent anything. Itex will just wait until I'm gone before rebuilding and then what? They come after you guys? I'm surprised they haven't found yet, I'm sure they just cant wait to get their grubby hands on us. Imagine their faces when they find out that I'm even more of a hybrid then I was before; imagine their faces when they find you! You're like Eraser 4.0; they'll be itching to take a sample of your blood and then cut you open to see what makes you tick.

"I don't want that to happen. I know their gonna find us soon. And I know what horrible things their going to do to us but I still cant find out when. I still cant establish what time and when they're going grab us," she turned to look at me with a blank expression. "What I do know is that you wont be with us. You'll be somewhere else I think with the pack."

I stopped and she stopped with me and I took her hands. "Max the future isn't set in stone. Right now we're a step ahead of them. When they finally find us we'll be ready for them and I WILL be with you. I wouldn't let them do anything to you or the flock. I make sure the pack is with us as well. We're going to need all the help we can find. Jake still owes me a couple of favours and we'll make all the bombs we can! We can be like the Army! All bombs all the time! And we'll go out and find all those rat bastards and blow their asses all too fucking Pluto! Now THAT is a plan!"

Max laughed at me and shook her head. "That is a good idea. I'll have to ask my comrades about the Itex Army thing. I'm sure they'll both like the idea of blowing them all to shit."

"Oh Max, do you really need to ask? I hurt, I truly am!" we both turned to see the flock had caught up and Iggy had heard most likely everything. I'm sure that he could hear a rat sneeze from over three cities away with those ears, their so fine tuned. Max smiled at him and shook her head; wrapping an arm and his waist. "Aw Max, I didn't know you felt that way about me! And as you both know I'm a one woman kind of man so I'm going to have decline you because I'm sure Nudgie would castrate me if I was with another fem'."

"Oh Iggy you know that hurts!"

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is!" iggy was smiling down at Max.

"No what hurts is the fact that you think I'd ever feel that way about you. Man every time I'm with you always do something wrong! All I'm asking is for you to get some practise!" Max sang the last part before breaking into a run with Iggy hot on her heels.

"Five on Iggy," Gazzy said to Felix.

"No way man I have five says that Iggy even scratch Max. She's too fast." Felix's eyes watched Max while he and Gazzy shook on it. Max kept jumping up and grabbing the branches to swing on and push her forward. Watching the two ran around I realise that even with all the things that Max has gone through, she still has a family that would never give her up. Not even for the world; they'd do anything to protect her. They broke through the trees and then they were out of site.

"LAST ONE TO THE CAR HAS TO PAY FOR GAS!" Nudge cried and we all took off running, following the tracks that Iggy and Max had worn into the soft soil. As soon as we got the car we saw Max and Iggy wrestling on the ground – playfully of course but wrestling none the less. Max slammed Iggy to the ground Nudge dove the floor. "………TEN!" Nudge got to her feet and grabbed Max's hand, "WINNER OF THE MUTANT WRESTLING COMPETITION! And the crowd goes wild!" she breathed into her hands pretending to be the crowd.

Max rolled her eyes and held a hand out for Iggy to take scary enough he took it. The scary part was that he knew where it was. Max pulled him to his feet and they shook hands. "Always a pleasure Jeffery Iggy Honda Griffiths."

"You too Maximum…Honda?"

I shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind. Can you blame me?"

"Guys would you stop talking in English accents, it hurts my head!" Gazzy whines causing everyone to laugh.

Max watched the sky from the roof of the cabin they were occupying at the moment. She knew that someone was watching them and it was putting her on edge knowing that someone knew exactly where they were and not knowing if they were from Itex or something completely different…and not necessarily in a good way. Needless to say she was tense, ready for anything and everything. The way she protecting the flock reminded him of a mother Cheetah and her cubs, always on alert and ready to strike. The sound of a twig snap caused her to turn her head in their direction looking right at them without seeing them. Or…so he hoped.

She knocked on the roof twice and a fue seconds later an unrecognisable man climbed onto the roof and stood next to her. She turned to him and Fang struggled to hear. They both turned to look right at them. _This isn't good. _Fang thought to him self before they moved silently from branch to branch towards the house keeping to the shadows when he realised something. Max and the mystery guy were gone. As in one second they were there and the next they weren't and that sounds so clichéd in his head but it's what it was like.

Leaves rustled behind him and he stopped and turned around just to see this giant black and white wolf standing behind him, its growl roaring like thunder. "What the hell are you doing here?" that voice that he remembered to sound so soft and sweet now had a hard undertone one that she reserved for the worst of the scum that she hated. Now he was one of them. Slowly he turned to see Max standing in front of the two girls, her eyes glaring so hard he felt he might turn to moosh. (sorry guys but I like that word!)

Fang took in the way that she was holding herself. Tall and strong, completely invincible and unpenetratible. He stood strong never moving from his sturdy place on the branch while matching her glare although his lacked the venom that hers held. "Some guy called us while we were in Pismo Beach. Said that Itex was on the rise and that you would need our help because it would all end too soon if we didn't help. Of course I responded by saying 'Go fuck yourself. Max doesn't need our help' and hung up. He called again, and again, and again. Bloody idiot's persistent; said we could find you here."

I watched as Max's eyes went two shades darker than what they were and she growled. She turned her attention to the _thing _behind me and did a whole bunch of sign language that I didn't understand. I turned my head to see it nod and jump out of the tree and be swallowed by dark shadows. I heard a loud rippling noise before the soft crunch of dead leaves and twigs before it faded out and disappeared completely.

"Well you were wrong…I think. We might need your help, only time will tell. But ones things for sure, I. DON'T. WANT. YOUR. HELP. But hey if it helps the others more than me…Follow me," and with that Max stepped backwards off of the branch she was standing on and I couldn't help but think of how hardcore that looked. Angel rolled her eyes at me obviously hearing my thoughts before following Max's lead and jumping out of the tree. I turned to look at Cassidy and rubbed her arm. "You okay?" I asked.

"How the hell did you last as long as you did with that woman?" she asked bitterly which kind of struck a chord.

"She's not that bad. When you get to know her she's fun. she just doesn't like me anymore." I scooped her into my arms before jumping down and following Angel after putting Cassidy down again.

As we got closer I heard the sounds of fighting before a loud crash and a bunch of screams. Max raced up the porch stairs and swung the door open wide enough for us to see an Eraser. Better yet a _shirtless Eraser _fighting Iggy and Gazzy. Max jumped in between the three and placed her hands on their chests they both pulled back seconds later as if they were shocked. "What the hell Felix? Calm the fuck down before you tear this place down and you two! Don't provoke him!" Max turned to face the Eraser and placed her hands on his shoulders. Moments later he was shifting back into his human form.

I noted how much he looked like an older male version of Max and it hit me that this guy might just be her brother. When we were still together Dr. M used to say she had a son that was taken when he was 17 this guys could be him. I watched as Max pushed him to sit on the coffee table before giving a wolf whistle. Nudge appeared with a little girl who was holding a first aid kit which she took.

MAX'S POV

I took the first aid kit from Bella and placed it on the table beside Felix before checking him out for wounds. I shook my head and looked right into his eyes while my hands went to his tattooed left shoulder and relocated it into its socet. I noted the way his jaw clenched and smiled at him. "Sorry Fel," I said while bandaging his other wounds. I turned to Gazzy was doing the same to Igs and that Fang, Angel and his NEW Red Haired Wonder were watching with interested looks which I ignored.

"So do you guys mind telling me how this all started because I'm very intrigued." I said standing up to check the others.

Gazzy shrugged. "Practise."

I raised an eyebrow. "In the house?" nudge nodded clearly not getting it. I sighed before going to the door and opening it just in time to see Tim walk up the steps with the food in his arms. I smiled and unloaded some of the food and we both walked to the kitchen. Iggy and Nudge came over and held their hands up. "Tag team," Iggy said as we slapped hands meaning they would make the food.

When I walked through the wide arch that joined the kitchen to the lounge room my eyes fell on the three new individuals that sat at the couch and inwardly sighed. This was going to be a _long _night.

**Well guys I hope you liked it. The lay of the cabin is that the front of the cabin faces the sun going down, the porch railing goes the whole way around the house. Inside like as soon as you walk through the door you have the living room with a fire place on the left and two beat up couches one with the back to the door and one across from the other with a coffee table in between. Beside the fire place is a door that leads off to a large bedroom. The kitchen is joined to the living room split up only a large arch way wide enough to hide an old iron fridge. Kinda like the one Indiana Jones hid in. kitchen looks old and there's a dining table with benches on either side. It has the distressed look. **

I hope that helps!

Fang: yeah cos you really made that understandable.

Me: hey shut man. Like you could any better.

Iggy: -sniggers- that's what she said!

Me: -sniggers-

Fang: what you don't believe me?

Iggy: do you want an honest answer?

Me: dude seriously, Tara only untied you yesterday cos we forgot you were tied up.

Jasmin: -eating a bag of cheetos- sup guys. How's it hanging?

Fang: he-

Iggy: interrupts- Short, shrivelled and a little to the left is how his hanging!

Me+Jasmin: -share a look-

Me: do I want to know how you know that?

Iggy: most likely not.

Jasmin: oh…kay….

Have a super fucking awesome day!

Nite, Fang, Iggy and Jasmin

PS. I know that the last part is shit and that Fang and Ange coming in NOW is a bit random but I was over not having them in and plus, I was having an off day. Keep watch M.D.H, you never know what's on the way –shifty look-

Me: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Fang: Yeah we love being talked to!

Iggy: WHERE'S THE BACON CHEERS? REVIEW US IN YOUR BACON CHEERS!

ME: YEAH THAT TOO!

Amish Chick from SexDrive: WOOOOOOOOOH ROOMSPRINGER!

Iggy: when the hell did she get here?

Me: who cares!

Me+Amish Chick: ROOMSPRINGER WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! –rock and roll fingers-


	27. Chapter 27

Waking the Demon

Chapter 27: Dead Stars Shine Bright

_Back off, I'll to take you on,_

_Headstrong to take on anyone,_

_I know that you are wrong,_

_And this is not where you belong._

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away._

I nodded my head while I moved some of the things in the cabin's garage. Nudge and Gazzy had kindly hooked up power in the garage meaning that I could work on the impala while my music blasted through the speakers. My body swayed to the hard and fast beat of Headstrong by Trapt as I moved. I picked up the light and put it on the hook in the car's bonnet. My hands were covered in grease and rust but I ignored it as I studied my beauty. I'd been out here since four in the morning and I was just wrapping it up when a familiar smell hit my nose making it wrinkle in disgust. You never got used to the rank that vampires possessed which is pretty bad seeing as my maybe boyfriend is one.

I stood up straight and rolled my shoulders as I walked around the large sleek, black body of my car to find Edward and Emmett waiting at the mouth of the garage. I smiled at the two before enveloping Emmett in a giant bear hug which he responded to quite enthusiastically. He pulled me off my feet to his height making me dangle a foot above the ground and thus spun me around causing me to laugh. It had been nearly three weeks since the flock and I left Forks to find the _highest bidder _and to say I missed my vampire pranking buddy was an understatement. Emmett let me go and I dropped to my feet which allowed me to turn to Edward. I moved to hug him but he just glared at me and stepped back a couple of steps. I turned back to Emmett and raised an eyebrow.

'_I'll tell you later' _he mouthed and I nodded before walking back into the garage to make some final checks before removing the light and closing the hood allowing me to see that Emmett had followed me and was looking very curiously around the room. I shook my head and raised a finger at him.

"You even THINK about using any of my tools for a prank you better tell me because you will know about it if you didn't." I warned him before switching the lights off and walked out with Emmett following me.

I pushed the front door open and lead the two inside telling them to get comfy before heading into the kitchen for a beer. I smiled when I saw Iggy awake and at the stove making breakfast for everyone. "Morning Igs," I said grabbing two beers, one for me and one for him. I placed it on the counter beside the stove opening it and pecking him on the cheek.

"Beer Max, seriously? It's only five thirty in the morning. The sun's not even up yet." Iggy said turning to look dead at me. His statement made me grin even though he couldn't see it.

I shrugged before replying. "Hey, it's two in the morning somewhere."

He nodded bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a long pull before putting it on the counter again. "That it is Max, that it is." I smiled at him before walking back into the living room and plopped myself down beside Eddie.

"So what brings you two to my neck of the woods eh? Last time I checked you guys weren't going to do anything until we came back with news. What happened? What did Jacob do this time? I KNOW! You guys walked in on him while he was making breakfast in the nude. Yep that's it isn't it? I remember when I did that with Iggy." I shuddered just thinking about and locked that memory way back in there along with him, Gazzy and myself getting arrested for blowing up half of the school. High school not _The School. _

Emmett got a pained look and I smirked. He totally walked in on Jacob making breakfast. Edward rolled his eyes pretending to be bored but you could tell he was holding in his laughter. I leaned forward my arms resting on my knees while my hands dangled in between with the bottle in my palms showing them both that I was ready to hear what they had to say. Emmett took an unneeded breath before looking over to Edward having their silent conversation. I hated how they did that and I realised that that was how the Flock must of felt when I talked to the Voice.

"The Volturi want to meet you. Better yet they want to challenge you. See how long you can last against the vampires. They don't know that you're Quileute therefore you should take them down within a heartbeat. They also want to meet everyone else. That and Edward hates your guts but I guess he can tell you more about that. But from what I've heard it has something to do with a certain wolf that happens to live with you. So I'll you two love birds work out your problems. I'm going to go play with my favourite birdies." Emmett got up and walked over to the bed room where he then disappeared.

Moments later I heard a chorus of happy greetings, as well as one 'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?' I rolled my eyes as I stood up surprising Edward. "What?" I asked. "You didn't expect me to talk to you here did you in a house with a mind reader, a wolf, an Eraser and a blind kid? Man you really are stupid." I stated before walking out with him following after me like a lost blood sucky puppy.

Bad analogy seeing as I'm known as the pup in the pack. So would that make me the blood sucker? Oh SHIT! I'M A BLOOD SUCKING WEREPUPPY! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW BEFORE I ATTACK SOME POOR INOCENT MAILMAN! God damn I need to get a hold of my mind one day and have a nice _looooong _chat with. It'll start with me introducing myself and asking how its been. Then it will proceed to tell me that I've lost it and need to stop thinking about bacon so much. It will also tell me that it absolutely hates brain attacks, loves spicy food and long walks on the beach.

_Greaaaaaaaaaaat Max has finally lost it! _I thought to my self before turning to look back at Edward. he nodded forward signalling that we should go a little further and I instantly got weary. My muscles tense ready for anything that might jump out at me as I looked through the offending trees that looked as if they were holding secrets; secrets that I knew I would some day find out. We emerged out of the trees into a small clearing where you could look straight up and see every star in the universe.

"Max me and you…we're not going to work together." Edward said looking at me straight in the eye.

"Why?" I asked feeling more than just a little hurt. I mean, what had I done?

"Why? Because I know what you are! You're a werewolf who only thinks about themselves and getting laid. Have you had that feeling yet? No? well just wait for it. How am I supposed to love you when you're going behind my back?" his voice had steadily risen several octaves and by the end he was screaming. Wait! _Going behind his back? _

"What the hell do you mean, 'going behind my back'? I've never gone behind your back. How the hell do I think about myself Edward? huh? When have I ever put myself first? Last time it was when I was thirteen and decided I wanted a party. Yeah, I guess I put myself first. ONCE! God damn Edward you make it sound like I'm fucking every guy I lay my eyes on."

"And how the hell do I know your not, Max? For all I know you are just stringing me on with all the others you got strung."

"What the hell brought this on Edward? At least have the decency to tell me why the hell you're breaking up with me." I growled, my hands shaking as I closed them into fists trying desperately to control my inner demon.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why! Because you and Tim have been going behind my back! Alice had the vision Max. And Alice's visions never lie when it comes to things like this." He said, no screamed at me.

"FICK EDWARD! Alice's visions are subjection, they can always change! And I thought she couldn't see visions when there were pack members involved. Was that a lie Edward?" I asked him anger evident in my voice as well as hurt. Why the hell was he doing this? Tim and I haven't been going behind his back. We haven't been doing anything to make it seem like that. The only thing I can think of is when I cuddled up to him when I was in the back seat and I wanted to get warm_er. _

He suddenly stopped dead as if he realised something and turned to look anywhere but my face which pissed me off.

"Answer me Edward." I growled.

He completely ignored me and looked up towards the ever fading stars and sighed. I knew he wasn't going to bring it up again and I knew that we were over. But after what he thought I was doing I think it was for the best. Edward shook his bronze covered head and turned to look at me. "The stars are shining bright tonight aren't they?" he asked.

"Did you know that most of the stars that you see in the night sky are already dead?" I asked him which I guess surprised him.

"They seem pretty bright for dead stars." He countered.

"Yeah that's because no ones told them yet," I said before turning away from him and heading back to the cabin, leaving him there in the clearing. My muscles were wound tighter then I could ever remember having them. I thrust my hands deep into my pockets relinquishing in the warmth that the material provided. I sighed and shook my head. After becoming a wolf everything seemed to become more complicated. My ability to not feel the weather temperature went completely out the window which I don't under stand seeing as none of the other pack members felt the cold but the fact that I've now been rejected by two men that meant the world to me. Man it's a good thing I was dying in a couple of months, I don't think I would be able to handle the rest of eternity if I had to go through this shit every day. Fuck.

**Okay dudes that was just a filler chapter because I needed to put something in there explaining where they would be going soon – very soon. Anyway I was feeling that this chapter was shit. My own words, you can think anything you want of it. I got lines from Supernatural and the Haunting in Connecticut in there and the first person to spot them will get a very special gift. And that gift will be…YO MAMA! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!**

Fang: great, Nite's finally lost it.

Me: when did I ever have it? What it something good?

Iggy: yeah was it bacon?

Me: alcohol?

Iggy: the darcodimy of good and evil?

Me: -looks at Iggy strangely- dude what the hell?

Fang: he's been watching the pirates again.

Me: -sighs- god damn its almost as bad as Jazz and Transformers.

Fang: and Avatar. Remember when we went to see it for Tara's birthday?

Me: dude I was sitting next to her how can I not. When they were doing those prayer thingies she was doing it too only she was dancing and singing Get Low by Lil John and the Ying Yang Twins.

Both: -shudder-

Iggy: what the hell?

Me: what?

Iggy: the chick that's from SexDrive totally just ate your mum's lipstick.

Fang: how the hell do you know?

Iggy: I'm blind not deaf idiot.

Me: he's got you there Fangy.

Chick from SexDrive: ROOM SPRINGER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!-rock and roll fingers-

Me: I don't care if she ate my mums lipstick. SHE'S FUN!

Chick, Iggy + Me: ROOM SPRINGER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!


	28. Chapter 28

Waking the Demon

Chapter 28: Cooking 'Em like A Pound of **BACON**… (Chapter inspired by Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice)

Iggy was instantly aware that something was eating away at me but he knew that if he wanted to know what it was then he'd have to wait it out. Not push me for facts because he knew that I just wouldn't talk to him then he was always good at reading me, even if he couldn't see me and I admire that about him. Edward had broken up with me a week ago but the remaints of pain still lingered off in the darkest parts of my brain feeding the inner demon that loved those emotions. We all have an inner demon that takes these emotions and uses them, because if we didn't then we'd be feeling double of what we feel now. Now we were all sitting around the dining table discussing what we should do to take down Itex. We were all chipping in our own two cents giving suggestions about what we should do and how exactly we should go about things.

Felix kept informing us about the new creations that Itex have come up with to kill us and to say that we weren't all that surprised was an understatement. We were all waiting for them to come at us from a different angle with a different experiment to harm us. Ah, just another day in paradise. I so over Itex, so over being on the run, so over not knowing if my family would wake up the next day and so over having the weight of the world on my fucking shoulders. I think it was time to call in the big guns.

My hand went to my chest where I felt the chain that had been hanging around my neck for the past couple of weeks and knew that this was exactly what I needed to do. I leaned forward and shuffled through the different pages that coated the tables' surface allowing none of its distressed wood to show. I finally came out with the sheet I was looking for and smiled. It was a photo of three army officers that I knew from Itex's labs seeing as I grew up with them, a girl with striking blue eyes and multicoloured hair –reminding me of Hayley Williams- and myself. We were all standing together with Ella and Mum and Total was standing beside my right leg with Akila beside him we were all smiling. I smiled remembering that day and knew it was right. It was time to call in my army buddies; god knows they owed me enough favours.

"Holy crap Max is that you? Who are those people around you?" Nudge asked from beside me. Everyone was around me in an instant.

"Yeah that me Nudge. And those are a couple of my friends that I went to war with. The three army officers that you see there are Zeek, Jack and Jeremy. I knew them when we were in Itex before Jeb went good guy –again-. Their all Erasers except of course my mum and Ella as well as the girl. That's Elisia. She's the one that we put in charge of the mutants we freed back in the subway tunnels. She's the girl with the wings." I said smiling before climbing to my feet.

I stood right in front of Iggy looking him dead in the eyes. he tilted his head down to look at me dead on. I looked at the swirling mass of clouded blue and knew that maybe, just maybe I could fix his eyes. Iggy's eyes had been blind for so long that none of the flock can remember him being able to see. Except for me. I remember him looking at everyone, seeing everything. I remember looking into those eyes that were once clear and couldn't help but feel pain.

Iggy's birthday was only a couple months after mine and I couldn't help but feel pissed that I would die before it because his birthdays were always so much fun, they always had something that revolved around fire happen in them and I thought it was about time he see it all go down. That and so he can see Nudge for the first time in years.

"Igs I'm going to make you the happiest man alive," I said seriously.

"Max as long as it involves bacon, vodka, blowing shit up and strippers I'm over the moon." Iggy said just as seriously.

I nodded taking in his answer before pursing my lips. "What if it involves bacon, vodka, blowing shit up, strippers and _your eyesight? _Would you still be over the moon or out of orbit?" I asked earning me several gasps. All eyes fell on me as if I grew two heads on my shoulder and they started bickering like the three headed knight from Monty Python's The Holy Grail. Iggy's eyes widened slightly and he gulped.

"You could really do that Max? your not making this up? You could really give me my sight back." He asked, his voice barely rising above a whisper.

"I can damn well try Iggy. Or die trying. Besides what's the point on having strippers if you cant see them shake that ass?" I asked in a playful voice.

"You do have a point, although I don't think I want to see all strippers. Some I've are just NASTY!" Iggy said which made me smirk. I took his hand and I felt him squeeze with all his life. I knew what he was like. I grew up with the man! Iggy might act all care free and easy going on the outside. He might crack sexual jokes and be a dick but that was only to hide all the pain and fear that he felt inside. And now was my chance to take that away from him. I could give him the chance to see again and to say that I wouldn't try would be a complete and total lie. I would do anything for him, for any of them within a heart beat. Except a strip tease. That's just pushing it.

"If you want your sight back then you need to go pack now. All of you, pack enough clothes for at least a week. I don't know how long it will take to get to Elisia's place without flying. I plan to leave in an hour so hurry up."

Within twenty minutes everyone was packed and ready to go and I knew that the sooner we left, the sooner Iggy would get his sight back so that exactly what I planned on doing, leaving earlier. I wanted Iggy to see as soon as possible and I knew that with my crazy driving skillz that we would be there soon. I walked into the bedroom that we all shared and went over to my corner which was where the window was and grabbed my jeans which assorted from black to grey to dark, dark, DARK blue to red skinny jeans and a couple of band shirts as well as my long sleeved black and white stripped tee shirt and H2O hoodie. I packed a bunch of other things like my lighter fluid and lighter that had a half naked girl on it. (14th birthday present from Iggy – who else?) I stuffed them all into my duffel bag as well as a couple of bombs and my trusty sawed off. Before heading back to the others.

Nudge had packed away the sheets of paper and tapped her bag that held the laptop and I nodded before grabbing my keys from the kitchen counter and a packet of bacon from the fridge.

"Okay," I said slipping the bacon into my bag. "Now we can go."

Nudge sat behind the wheel singing along to some song that was playing on the radio. It was well past midnight but everyone was awake. Iggy sat in the passenger seat beside her and was singing along with her and Max, Bella and Tim were in the back talking. Or well Max and Tim were talking. Bella was drawing intricate designs on the skin of Max's forearm mindlessly as she fought to keep her eyes open.

"How much longer Max? Please tell me it wont take that much longer because being in the car all day is pretty boring especially when listening to the same five albums over and over again. I want to go out and stretch my wings and I don't know about you guys but I want an Angry Whopper with extra fries and a chocolate thick shake. And a chicken Angry Whopper with fires in it." Nudge whined on and on but I felt it was in not only mine in your best interest as well to cut her long ass rambling short so of course Iggy did it for me.

"I don't know about Burger King but I'm dying for some bacon and strippers. And a bacon chocolate bar. And Bakon Vodka. Yeah man I just want bacon….and strippers….and to blow something up but mostly just bacon and strippers."

"Here, here!" I cheered and we all broke out into laughter. "Oh and Iggy if it makes you feel better I have some bacon in my bag if you want…but its not cooked."

Iggy shrugged. "that doesn't matter Max. Bacon is the source of my superpowers and if I don't have it then we will all perish now give me the bacon woman!" I shouted and I rolled my eyes.

"PMSy much?" I muttered fishing out the packet and handing it to him.

Now can I just state for the record that watching Iggy eat cooked bacon is really interesting and gross at the same time. It's kind of like a car crash, you know its bad to watch but you just cant look away. But watching Iggy eat RAW bacon is just something else. Hearing the sounds that he was making I could've sworn he was having sex with it. But then again as Ella had always said, bacon is like edible sex. And I would always counter her with the fact that chocolate chip cookies must be like edible orgasms then. She agreed completely.

"Maybe you two should get a room." I said just as another grunt came from Iggy's side of the car.

"Oh god I don't think I can last the rest of the trip with Iggy making sexual noises while eating raw bacon. But I do so I might as well have some fun with it." And with that Tim whipped out his phone and started video taping him. "Oh yeah, this is definitely going on YouTube!"

I shook my head. "I don't think the world is ready for Iggy just yet Timo. Sorry." He shrugged.

"Hey at least when he gets his sight back he can see how he looks when eating bacon."

"Must look pretty damn awesome Tim. After all, bacon holds all the wonders of the world in its salty meaty goodness." Iggy said.

"Oh god I'm going to be sick!"

After all this talk about bacon I have here by declared that it should no longer be spelt as bacon but spelt as **BACON**! Why you many ask. Well for exactly the same reason Iggy had stated only seconds ago that's why!

I leaned forward and checked out the roads and instantly I knew exactly where we were. I watched the edges of the forest making sure that nothing was trying to follow us before turning back to the road knowing that maybe it was my paranoia and maybe it was the freaky sixth sense you get when you become part of the pack but I knew that something out there was watching us and I wanted to be on alert for it. I tapped Nudge on the shoulder instantly getting her attention and pointed to the small turn off that led to an old dirt track.

"Turn left here and follow the track until you get to the house okay?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah sure Max." Nudge put on here indicator before turning the steering wheel and pulling up onto the track. man to think, I'm the one who taught this girl to drive. I'm sure that if I was alive longer we could go and do Target Tasmania but they've already had it for this year. Damn.

The track was a mixture of dirt, dust and gravel that you could practically feel hitting your skin every time you heard it hit both the underside and doors of the impala. Old oak and pine trees passed in a blur as we went deeper and deeper while following the long straight road when finally we broke through the trees to a half clearing where a two story house sat nestled just out from in between the trees. It was old and had a porch that went right around. Nudge pulled over and parked beside one of the oak trees that were in front of the house and we all climbed out.

I tapped Bella on the arm once and her eyes flew open before taking everything in. I knew that Nudge was taking in the escape routes and to be honest, as much as I trusted Elisia and the boys I couldn't help but do the same. I mean, you never know what might happen in the next couple of hours. I heard Felix's red truck pull up beside the impala and heard everyone else climb out. I turned to see fang, angel and The Red Haired Wonder jump out of the bed of the truck causing me to smirk. I knew Felix knew exactly what they did to me and that's why he making them go in the bed. He wouldn't let them in the truck.

"Ready?" I asked resulting in a mass of yeah, yes and one HELLS YEAH! Of course that had to be Iggy. " then."

I walked up the porch steps and raised my fist to the door and slammed it on the hard wood once before I heard an answering voice.

"What's the password?" the voice was muffled be the door but I could still tell that it was Zeek.

"Norwegian Clam Chowder," I called.

"Is that the red or the white?"

"Ahhh white?" I called back and the door swung open revealing a happy Zeek.

"MAXIE YOU'VE COME BACK TO US!" he called before enveloping into a giant hug. "I always knew my birdie would come back! I will love it and feed it and play with it and starch it between the wings and-"

Zeek's stupid rant ended when he was slapped over the head by Jeremy. "Dude Max is a human not a freaking pet! So show her some respect. She saved your ass more times then you can count now shut up." He turned to me and everyone else. "Come on in guys Elisia's making some…thing that I think is supposed to be food."

"Trying and failing," I heard a deep voice call when we walked into the warm house. God that was stellar on my bones.

I smiled as I walked through the very familiar halls to reach the kitchen only to find Elisia frantically running back and forth checking the food before she gave a frustrated screech. I walked up to Jeremy who was leaning against the bench with a smirk on his face while he watched his sister go through her inner rant to her self. I looked up at him and he opened his arms before enveloping me in a massive hug. My extra heightened senses took in the fact that Jeremy smelt like fresh soap, pine and the slightest hint of his favourite after shave. It's hard to believe I hadn't seen him in nearly a year. His large hand rubbed up and down my back, in between my wings thus making my muscles relax and for me to sigh before leaning into him. I felt his chest vibrate with his silent laughter and I smiled once again into his chest.

"Man Maxie you got tall…and warm. Are you feeling alright?" you could feel the low tone of his voice in the depth of your stomach and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm feeling fine Jeep, just got a touch of werewolf blues," I said pulling away from him to see his shocked expression. 'Werewolf?' he mouthed and I nodded. "Since a month and a half ago, amazing how I know I'm a wolf for like two days and I'm attacked."

"Well you know you kinda attract that kind of shit. You're a regular danger magnet but anyway, were you injured badly?" Jeremy asked.

You guys want to another funny thing? Elisia is still bustling about the kitchen and Liss being Liss probably still hasn't acknowledged that I'm right here right now. Man you have to love her some times.

I shrugged. "If you count being stabbed in the back twice with really…big knives taking away my ability to fly for three months then yeah, I guess you could say I'm injured. But because I happen to know a certain miracle worker I was planning on fixing that. Sooo yeah…" I trailed off wondering if I should let on anymore.

I turned to Elisia and snapped my fingers causing her to look in our direction and raised my eyebrows as if to say 'Geez you really know how to make a girl feel welcome'. Elisia smiled and within an instant we were a big buddle of messy hugs as if she could get close enough. I chuckled at her and decided now would be a good time to tell her what I need done. Not just for Iggy but for me as well. And because Elisia's one of the nicest and fiercest girls I know she agreed by saying 'Where's the next victim…er…I mean patient?'

She and Jeep followed me out to the living room where Zeek and Jack were talking to the Flock making them feel more at home. Or well the Flock would feel more at home if the guys weren't telling them our old war stories. My favourite was how we blew someone to shit (he was a whitecoat I assure you!). I went up to Iggy and tapped his hand twice. He rose to his feet and I swear I heard Jeep and Liss suck in a breath. Eh, what can I say? Ig's a tall guy. I took his hand and placed him in the middled of the room right in front of Elisia.

I turned to Felix and gave him a pointed looked before nodding towards the door. He nodded and started to take the kids outside saying that when they're finished they'll come out and get us.

"Now Igs we're not going to lie to you but it might not work. But it's only ever not worked once okay?" he nodded. "Okay well now that we've got that out of the way I'm going to tell you that it hurts like fucking hell 'kay so…just brace yourself." I finished and he nodded while his muscles tightened awaiting contact.

I watched as Elisia cupped her hands together and blow warm air into them to make them warmer before she stepped forward. Taking that as my que I stepped behind Iggy and waiting for Liss's signal. Even from back here I knew what was happening even if I couldn't see it. Elisia looked up at Iggy while she raised her hands to cover his sightless blue eyes completely while her hands started to glow a pale rose pink colour and I did the same from behind except I don't glow. I felt a sudden zap in the back of my mind and knew that Iggy was feeling like he was burning from the inside out.

Warmth enveloped the three of us and I knew it was because of Liss. I leaned against Iggy slightly smiling. "You doing amazing Iggy, not many people can last this long," I whispered low enough for only him to here which earned me a grunt in response.

"Okay Max, now I want to you to start of two-fifty and just make your way up from that as I tell you too okay?" Elisia's broke through to me and I did as I was told before unlocking that dark, heavily chained room deep inside my chest and let out that electricity slowly building it up the way Elisia wanted me to.

It felt like hours before we both started to pull away from Igs at the same time. I pulled the electricity that was dancing across my skin in a little so that I wouldn't shock any body and walked around Iggy so I could face him and involuntarily I crossed my fingers. Slowly his eyes opened and we both started to grin when I saw that his once cloudy electric blue eyes were now clear and seeing, showing us that Iggy's right eye was different colours, diagonally the top half was blue and the bottom was brown which I though looked pretty damn cool. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly while we both cheered "I/YOU CAN SEE! I/YOU CAN SEE!" I pulled away grinning like a fucking banshee and gestured to the front door.

"They're out there. I suggest you go see your girlfriend first. She might be a little jealous if you don't!"

When he was gone I turned back to my old friend and she nodded. "I need to work with skin here. I can't work with clothing in the way."

I nodded and shrugged off my trench and then my flannel shirt leaving me in nothing but my black bra as I stood in front of Elisia and the boys, I wasn't shy about being in only my bra and jeans in front of them, they were like family. I rolled my shoulders before slowly I unfolded my wings sucking in a deep breath as I did so because it hurt to stretch them but it also brought that certain feeling that made you moan. Of course I held it in and let my wings reach their full length before relaxing them. I heard a shocked inhale and my head snapped up to see Fang standing there with wide eyes as he took in my bandaged wings and my red scarred body. Boy is he in for a treat.

I walked out side with Fang trailing behind me with my wings wrapped around my body to see everyone was talking Iggy which made me feel good knowing did the right thing. Man was this boy in for a treat. The sun was breaking of the trees and I couldn't help but feel a little surprised. Man where had the time gone? With my heightened senses I heard a car pull up into the drive way and I smirked as I heard it get closer and closer. Moments later a delivery van appeared and a beefy man hopped out.

"Ah did one of you order fifty boxes of **BACON**, twelve cases of alcohol and ah…well that can't be right…"

"Oh believe it buddy!" a voice said from behind and a couple of female cops walked up. "I believe someone called about a crime? A STRIPPING CRIME!" the last part came out chorused as all the women hollered it. They all started to take off their shirts and I saw the delivery man's eyes widen a bit as if he never thought that it was possible for him to see woman strip.

I held up a hand. "I believe I made that order and if I'm not mistaken Felix made that call." I walked up to the beefy delivery man and paid him with a twenty dollar tip. "For coming all the way out here, by the way did you get all the alcohol I wanted?"

"Ah…" he looked down to look and his clip board and lifted one of the pages. "Lets see you wanted some Bailey's Original, Smirnoff Black, **BAKON **Vodka, Toothies Dry and some red cordial. That everything?"

I mentally went over all the drinks in my head before nodding. "Yeah that's everything. Thanks man," I said before signing his delivery form and taking the boxes from him with a bit of help from Tim and Felix.

"PARTY AT MY HOUSE! WOOT, WOOT!" Zeek hollered before running inside, leaving the door open for us. We headed for the back of the house and put all the cases down of one of the pick nick tables which was underneath the pergola which I made that had all those lights on it winding through the vines. Moment's later music started playing and I shook my head. I watched as everyone walked out the sliding back door and made that little 'o' shape with their mouths.

Iggy's eyes widened to the size of sources. "Max you have made me the happiest man alive you know that?"

I shrugged. "Eh, it's just one of my many extensive useless but awesome talents!"

Me: YEAH CHAPTER 28! WOOT! WOOT! I've had this chapter done for a little while but I wanted to write a couple more first. So…yeah. Man I can't believe that in only two chapters we'll be a 30! I mean who ever thought I'd make it this far? I sure as hell didn't!

Fang: Man like I've said before, you doubt yourself too much.

Iggy: man for once he's right. You just have to go with the flow.

Me: man you're starting to sound like Max's voice and that's not a good thing.

Iggy: tell me about it.

Fang: he's been eating fortune cookies for the past two days Taylah, you expecting him NOT to say this kind of crap?

Me: good point.

On another amazing point or however that stupid saying goes, I've accomplished something I never thought I'd be able to do.

Fang: oh yeah? And what's that?

Me: I've made it into the 4000+ words. Man I've only ever written 1000+, 2000+ words. And that's only in the chapter!

Chick from SexDrive: ROOMSPRINER YEAH!

Iggy, Me and Jasmin: WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fang: idiots.

Me: -shoves a bottle of vodka into mouth- SHUT UP AND LET LOOSE MAN! TONIGHT, WE PARTY!

Everyone: -sways to the pounding pulse of the music-

The Random Named Brandon: BEST. PARTY. EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Everyone: HERE, HERE! –keeps dancing- !


	29. Chapter 29

OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'd blame the Vagueinator but I no longer have her a my teacher and high school doesn't give me anything to do at home so I cant blmae that so the only thing that I can blame is my stupid writer's block. But there is some kind of form of good news for you guys, I'm working on chapter 30 so that should SHOULD be up within the next couple of days or so, so yeah. Sorry again guys. FLAME ME ALIVE FOR MY NONEXSISTENT CHAPTERS! PLEASE! I DONT CARE! I'd actually appreciate it and that just goes to show how messed up I am at the moment.

Waking the Demon

Chapter 29: Just a Tiny Spark

Smoke swirled around Max as she looked out over the field at all the burning houses that were sitting in the valley below. she'd been to this place dozens of times trying to find something that she had missed the time before and now she had found it. Max's eyes were glazed over as the flames sent shadows dancing across her face, a stern smile curled slowly as her fist tightened around the piece of clothing that had such a distinct smell that she knew that she could find the bastard. Max would stop this, she would not let the future go up in flames when she's gone.

Turning Max walked away from the edge of the cliff like hill, passed the burning tree that had once held beautiful flowers with determination. The long grass brushed against her knees as she walked away from the burning remains of what used to be the future, the scene around her changing and shifting to become a thundering storm and a large clearing a mile behind Elisia's house. Raising the ripped cloth to her nose, Max breathed in deeply taking in the antibacterial scent tinged with different bloods and toxins; the smile growing larger.

"Gotcha you son of a bitch."

"You kiss your momma with that mouth Max?" a deep voice asked from behind her one that had haunted her dreams for the past couple of years.

Without turning around Max shook her head while pushing the backdoor open. She took a step forward before turning around to look at Fang. "I don't have a mum to kiss anymore Fang," Max turned back around and walked into the hall that branched off to the kitchen and second lounge room heading to the first one to find the flock, her army buddies and Emmett sitting together. As one the congregation turned to look at her while she stepped to the centre of the room and dropped the cloth on the table.

"I found this while I was in the valley, son of a bitch dropped it before he turned to smoke or some shit like that. I plan on finding this guy before my five months are up okay?" Max turned to Emmett and sighed. "Tell the Volturi or who ever the hell they are that I'm taking a rain check because this is way more important then their stupid rules okay?" without saying another word Emmett stood and left heading to either Forks or Italy where the Volturi are stationed.

Max collapsed on the couch beside Tim and sighed while trying to think up a way to take Itex out. The things that were popping into her head were crazy. Army grade explosives that they had managed to pinch (one bomb of each that they thought would be a help in the future), guns and becoming a kamikaze for different reasons then already being one. Max knew that no matter what she did to take Itexicon down things would still end the same way. With her dying.

"I know that look." Nudge's voice broke Max out of her thoughts bringing her to hyper awareness. "I don't even need to see your face and I know that look. You want to blow them up using your ability don't you?" a tremor waltzed down Max's scarred back as she realized her intentions were clear on her face.

"I have five to live Nudge, its not like cutting them down will make a difference. I'm going to die." Nudge glared at Max and with lightening speed was on her feet and had punched Max in the jaw hard enough to cause her head to snap to the left as if it were nothing.

"Don't you dare say that Max, it might not make a difference to you but the five months to us," Nudge gestured to my flock with an anger sweep of her left arm, "it means we have a longer time to spend with you."

Dr. Kyle Sagan walked down the deserted halls with a tremor of fear. The foot steps he was creating startlingly loud in the quiet serenity of the corridor. In his shaking hands held three different files containing information that he didn't know was possible to exist outside of Itexicon halls. He stopped in front of a solid oak door and knocked twice before a voice told him to enter. Taking a deep breath to steady his erratically beating heart Kyle opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit office, the only source of light coming from the desk lamp that let outa soft orangey glow.

"I have the files you requested sir. Everything that I could find on Maximum's close relations is in these files; their pasts, their families, where they go to school. Everything." His voice wavered slightly giving Jeb Batchelder the satisfaction to know that he scared his employees.

"Thank you Mr. Sagan, you have always been very…helpful."

Kyle nodded turned and left the room with fluid movements. His breath released in a sighing gasps as he walked down the halls with the plan of getting as far away from his boss as he could firmly on his mind.

Walking past one of the observation windows that ran up and down both sides of the corridor he stopped to watch the latest experiment's muscles twitch while he slept. It's a good thing too he needs to be on alert, Sagan thought before he continued walking hoping get out of the forsaken building as fast as humanly possible. Walking out of the doors and to his car, Kyle's muscles never once relaxed. Even as he turned his key in the ignition and pulled away from the foreshadowing building leaving it a dirt speck in the rear view mirror.

God he hoped Max didn't need him in here for much longer.

* * *

And to prove how much I love you guys I'd like you inform you that it's now 12:45AM and I have to get up in a couple of hours to catch the bus to school. Oh how I hate getting up that early. I spend like an hour and a half on a bus full of primary school kids and a hand full of high schoolers. I feel swarmed!

Yeppers, there's a plot twister (not that I know what the plot is anymore), Max has a man on the inside, Nudge hates talking about the future and I think I'm nearly half way through the story! Imagine that huh? Me actually knowing how to end a story or along the lines of that anyway –grins-. Anyway it was a short chapter that has a lot of information in it. Their closing in on the guy that appeared in Max's vision type thing way back that happened when she was in the hospital and still don't- oops! Nearly told you the kicker for this entire story is! My bad!

Fang: geez Taylah your terrible when it comes to keeping things a secret aren't you?

Me: you could say that.

Iggy: is there anything that you CAN reveal?

Me: -thinks- yep! Someone spikes my water and when I take my drink bottle to school I share it with my friend Jaymie and my other friend Jamie. To say that we went off our face while dancing to many different song including Ice, Ice Baby, Sexy Back, What Is Love? And IyIyIy (I personally hate that song) and performing dance moves from the eighties like the bicycle, Dean Winchester's rutin for Eye Of The Tiger (yes my god friends we really did while listening to that song) and the peace fingers and to make matters worse Isabella, Emma and Brianna got it all on camera…yeah try explaining that one to your folks.

Fang: -eyebrows are no longer visible- you did all that at school?

Me: -drags out word while slowly nodding head- yeah.

Iggy: anything else?

Me: ummm I finally got facebook? I think its pretty dumb because I hate facebook. I only got because my friends wouldn't stop hounding my and I needed them to shut up. Sooooooo yeah that's all that's been going on in my life dear readers.

Fang: what about your sister?

Me: oh yeah, shes getting married but eh, its just marriage. Now if it…im not even going to finish that sentence.

Fang: yeah that might be a good idea.

Me: so lovely Martians, please send in your thoughts, ideas (I cant keep any promises for confidentially but I'll try my best) and not to mention your **BACON **cheers. We're feeling a little lonely in that department, we'd like you see some new cheers come in.

Iggy: yep.

Me: PEACE OUT LITTLE GREEN DUDES! AND DON'T FORGET TO PRESS THE BIG RED BUTTON! And the button on the bottom of the page too. That'd help send in your review. –smiles-


	30. Chapter 30

Me: 3 words. Told ya so!

Fang: -rolls eyes-

Me: -smashs Fang-

Iggy: Yeah! Go Taylah!

Jasmin: -hands popcorn to Iggy and Tara-

Tara: man this is better then daytime television!

Both: -pause in wrestling on the floor- SHUT UP!

Waking the Demon

Chapter 30: All We Know

Once again Max found herself sitting on the roof of a house that would soon be shocked by death. It was like déjà vu happening all over again except this time she isn't in Arizona or living in her mother's house. Max leaned back on her elbows as she looked out over the horizon watching everything move as if in slow motion and even though her eyes were seeing everything that was going on around her and her senses were so passed the line of alert that it was just a speck way off in the distance her mind was wandering in the dark abyss of the scariest corners of her memory, once again reliving every attack, every escape that she had ever been apart of and focussed on different ways on putting them all together.

Her mind was plotting all kinds of attacks and all kinds scenarios where they all came out alive or they all came out alive except for her and in the god honest truth the ones that ended up with her not coming back were the most frequent. Max was awaiting a call from Kyle, her man on the inside to report back to her. Every month he would call and resight all aspects that he was figuring out. Every time he called he held important information about new creations bent on destroying her and the latest news of how close they were to having her in their grasps.

An owl hooting caught her attention instantly bringing her back into the world that she lived. Max shifted once again lying back placing her arms behind her head and she watched as the odd bat or bird flew over head disappearing out of sight only moments later due to their colouration. The faint sound of crickets chirping in the quiet and the winged insects buzzing didn't seem to cut through the insistent ringing that was in her ears due to the silence that was so thick you could cut it, fry it and serve it with a side of fries and salad.

Max's pocket began to vibrate before the tune to 'The World Outside' filed the silence much to her gratitude. Pulling an arm from under her head she tugged the phone out of her right pocket and checking the caller id before answering. As soon as the phone was to her ear Kyle began unloading all the information that he knew on her, every bit of it important, things like lay outs, weak points in the guards, blind spots in security and the latest experiments.

"_Oh and there's one more thing that you need to know Max you've got a boggie in your midst." _Kyle's voice was stressed and tired and she could tell he could practically hear his bed calling him.

As he told her the last bit of information Max slowly sat up amazed but not surprised. Her eyes drifted down to the roof as if being able to see who it was. "Thanks man, I'll call you when I need more okay? Now go to bed and get your sleep, I can hear your bed calling you from this side of the phone."

"_Okay Max, will do. G'night." _She smiled as he yawned before hanging up.

Her eyes drifted down to the roof again anger flaring inside her before she beat it down with an internal stick and lying back down to watch the skies once again. Oh things are starting to get mighty juicy around here.

MPOV

The emotions everyone was feeling was like an overwhelming tsunami to my mind. I'd made sure that my flock minus Fang, Cassidy and Angel were far from the house where we left them and way out of Angel's mind reading range which was a little over two miles away. So of course we were positioned three and a half miles away just to be sure. I knew that they were all surprised and way beyond pissed about what was going on when I told them but now we know how every Eraser and how every Flyboy managed to find us in the past. Even though everyone –even Elisia, Jeremy, Jack and Zeek- were pissed off and were feeling betrayed although the two people which stood out the most were Nudge and The Gasman both for different reasons but both equally powerful.

I sat down heavily on a stray log while everyone passed the small area of forest that we were standing in. shaking my head I dropped it into my hands, groaning as pain exploded slowly in different sections of the brain; each sending shock waves to numerous sections of my body but mainly my wings and knees. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"GUYS! Would you please calm down your emotions are driving me up the wall! I swear to god you people are worse than Ella when Justin Timberlake comes to town!" by the end of my miner rant I was yelling (it was the overwhelming of the emotions I swear!) at the flock which (thankfully) shut them up. Sighing I let out a "Thank you" that was soft as a whisper.

Taking different positions around me some in low hanging branches and some on the dry leaf litter the flock assembled to get closer to me somewhat but still gave me room to breath. Jeremy looked at me with worried and alert eyes. I knew he was plotting something in that mysterious head of his and I knew that what ever he was thinking, it was something that would be both dangerous and totally kick ass. Leaning forward he rested his arms on his knees, clasping his hands to together he turned his head to take in everyone's faces before settling on my own and speaking.

"The only thing I can think of is we track your man on the inside down to pinpoint his position and then we sneak in, using the disguises of white coats or we allow ourselves to get captured and send our Buddy Tim in as a white coat so he can plant explosives and let us out. Then when Itex is destroyed we can go out and have coffee and ice-cream while telling sex jokes."

Tim looked up at Jeremy from his seat on the log beside me with a confused expression. "I like the plan man but why send me in?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Because the 'coats don't know who you are. I mean we could send in-"

Tim shook his head. "No its fine I just wanted to know why."

Everyone turned to look at Jeremy with surprised expressions while I grinned at him and jumped to my feet. "Jerm you're a genius! I could kiss you right now! We should definitely go get coffee and ice-cream! How did you know that I was hungry?" I watched as Jeremy's face fell which caused me to roll my eyes. "I'm joking dude. Your plan is awesome and we should definitely do it but we'll need a back up plan just in case it doesn't fall through the way we want. If I know Itex and I do then I know they'll be itching to have us back, all of us.

"I'll get Kyle to forge Tim an Itexicon ID so that he can get in undetected and I'll need you Nudge create the fake back round and record. What schools he went to, where he grew up, certificates. Anything that you think will be good in there you put it in, just do not mention the fact that he is a Quileute okay?"

Nudge nodded and I could tell she was configuring a profile on Tim as we sat there, sorting through what would sound good on his record and what wouldn't. she knew it had to be impressive and within Tim's level of understanding but she also knew that it couldn't be over the top because then they might suspect that something was up. After a fue moments of Nudge nodded her head. "It'll take me a couple of days to get all of his information but I'll need help." Nudge turned her thickly curl covered head in Tim's direction before continuing this time speaking to him. "I'll need to know what you majored in and some back info as well as a picture of you."

I turned to look at Nudge as the information slowly seeped in. "How long do you think it'll take Nudge? The sooner the better."

She was silent for a moment as she though it over before nodding silently as she worked it out, her finger moving through the air as she figured out the math. Nudge looked at her invisible equation for a moment before turning to look at me, "Two days, three if the computer crashes."

"Okay," I nodded, "with all this worked out and our plan slowly unfolding there's only one more thing to figure out at the moment." Jeremy sat up straighter on his perch in the tree, his body language telling me he was interested in what I was about to say. Matter of fact they all sat up straighter eager to hear it.

"And what would that be Max?" Iggy asked, his now clear brown-y blue eyes watching me with an intense look.

"Which building is the real head of Itex?"

* * *

WOOT! WOOT! **30 CHAPTERS! **YEAH BUD-DY!

Man I've gotten to 30 chapters and to be honest, I cant help but say I'm a little upset. Why you may ask. Well because I think I'm half way through which means that this story is nearly finished. Damn, doesn't that suck? Eh, its an **EPIC STORY **so I'm kinda fine with it. Besides, I still have We Are Broken.

Iggy: you know I noticed something.

Me: what?

Iggy: I think you got rid of your writer-

Me: don't jinx me dude.

Fang: yeah, it may take another 2 months to come up with an idea.

Me: hey! I'm not THAT bad!

Iggy: yeah!

Fang: -to Iggy- you weren't here when she first started the story.

Me: what's that supposed to mean?

Fang: …ummm nothing?

Tara: ohhh he's questioning you! Get the chair! GET THE CHAIR!

Fang: NO! Not the chair again.

Jasmin: -knocks fang out- man he really needs to learn to shut up.

Iggy: I'll get the chair.

Jasmin: I'll get the rope.

Tara: I'll get the duct tape.

Me: I'll get the **BACON**.

PEACE OUT MARTIANS WHO ARE READING THIS! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW IN YOUR KICK ASS MARTIAN LANGUAGE! COS ITS KICK ASS!


	31. Chapter 31

Okay so here's chapter 31. Finally, I know. So one of the reasons why I haven't updated (and this is true) is because I've been overseas in Portugal for a month and I was out everyday and I've just finished being sick and having school tests that I knew nothing about. So there's my reason, well that and I've had writer's block for months. Max and the others will be taken in the next chapter and again, I am so sorry.

By the way this is like a filler chap so don't ask why it doesn't really explain much.

Also thank you to MR4eva who emailed me telling me exactly what I wanted to hear. Thank you guys.

Especially Hannah Brandon 1234321 who is helping me slightly with getting this show on the road; sorry I didn't put your idea in the last chap. I didn't have internet when I wrote it and I couldn't remember what you sent me. Seriously sorry man.

Fang: 'Bout time you update.

Iggy: quite hounding you douche she's been working on this for days. Plus she was working yesterday so she couldn't do it then.

Me: yeaaaaaaah –sounds like little girls from Lilo and Stitch-

Iggy: any new inspiration?

Me: yep. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Asking Alexandria's new album Reckless and Relentless (which you should check out) and just the usual artists. Plus Paramore's new song Monsters.

Fang: niiiiiiiiiiiiice.

Me: I know right? Any way here's the chap guys.

Waking the Demon

Chapter 31: black ties, six inches of thigh and skinny jeans?

Everyone turned to look at me as soon as I walked inside the front door and I knew instantly that I was going to be interrogated. I mean I'd been gone all day –literally- and are now only just coming home. Plus with Tim gone we really should be getting ready for what was going to happen in the couple of days.

"Where the hell have you been, Max? It's nearly six o'clock! We've been worried sick!" Felix's expression was pricelessly over protective. And yes, that is an expression. I was looking at it.

"I went over my friend Alex's. I haven't seen him in a while and thought I might pop in."

"What did you get done?" Jeremy asked still pissed off.

"What? Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Gee maybe because Alex is a tattoo artist and when ever you see him you end up with something done so what was it?"

Sighing I lifted up the side of my shirt revealing the tattoo on my right side. In an elegant banner with old style writing I'd gotten:

_Not going to show a  
__weakness. I'm going to smile  
__and tell the whole world I'm fine.  
__I'm going keep my senses, but  
__deep down where no one can hear me,  
__baby I'll be crying for you. _

I smiled down at the way it seemed to fit in with my life and couldn't help the pride I felt in the tattoo that went down my ribs. Lowering my shirt I watched them. of course I'd only gotten that done and _Self _tattooed on my right wrist just above the tat I'd gotten years ago of this stitched line as if my hand had been cut off and on my left wrist I had _Made _tattooed in the same spot as on the right and a girl that Alex had designed to look like me with wings on my left thigh with a banner beneath it that said "Freedom For A Survivour". But they didn't need to know that.

"What'd you pay for them?" I looked up at Iggy surprised. He honestly seemed to care.

"Nothing because Alex owes me heaps."

"Well yeah you saved his ass more then once."

After our little encounter we went on to do the things we normally would do. In other words we put Zeek's pool table to good use and played that for a solid two hours –two games- before getting insanely bored and heading out for a feast literally. I announced that because we would be taken soon it seemed right that we should have a night out together. After everyone agreed we all went to change.

"Max you are so cool sometimes you know that? Now what should I wear?" Nudge stated and proclaimed standing in front of a closet that held all of our cloths. 'Our cloths' meaning hers, mine and Elysia's.

"What do you mean sometimes?" I asked standing next to her. I looked through before deciding hey, I'm going out tonight one last time why don't I wear something…girly? And that was exactly what I did. Stepping forward I reached out and grabbed my second out of two choices of dresses out and marvelled at it once again before changing into it. I was wearing a dark red dress that had long sleeves and looked old fashion except that it showed my knees, along with six inches of thigh and my fresh tattoo.

"Well," nudge said starring at me with large eyes, "Now for instance. My whole life, I can count on one hand the times you've voluntarily worn a dress and yet here you are."

"My how the mighty haven't changed," I said looking deeply at the mirror as I applied thick eyeliner and black eye shadow. "I'm only in a dress because tonight might be my last chance to look this good in this thing."

"You know, with your eyes looking like that, you look like those emo girls. Except you're not emo."

"I literally don't know what to say to that," I finished up with clear lip gloss and smiled at her. "Are you going to get dressed?"

With that Nudge pulled out a jade green dress that had thick tank top like straps and changed into the dress that should about four inches of thigh. It, like my own, with figure hugging and showed off her curves and went beautifully with her light caramel coloured skin. Because I had given her hair a cut it now fell just above her shoulders in tight dark brown ringlet's that had the occasional blond highlight meaning she didn't have to do anything to it.

"What shoes should I wear?" I rolled my eyes. I didn't know the first thing about fashion and she was asking me. I winged it most of the time with myself how was I going to help her?

"Those electric blue pumps would look amazing with what you're wearing." We both turned to see Elysia in the doorway watching us dressed in a black short sleeved mini dress and red heels. "And those black high heels I bought you would look good with what you're wearing, Max."

With that task done we went downstairs to find the guys dressed to kill. Fang, Jeremy and Zeek had on black shirts and black dare I say skinny jeans –and on them it looked amazingly good- and black skinny ties. I smirked at the fact that they were all wearing black Vans while Jack was wearing black Converse and a dark red shirt and the skinny jeans and black tie. What was it with them and skinny jeans? Cassidy looked like a cross between extreme slut and pretty though I didn't know which to swing towards as she stood there in strapless black mini dress that showed at least 8 and a half inches of thigh and black high heels that looked like ankle breakers while Angle was dressed like a girl going to an adult party. Arms wrapped around my waist from behind causing me to smirk.

"Man you look hot tonight, Max, in a brotherly completely nonsexual way." Gazzy said from over my shoulder.

"Uh thanks Gaz."

He let go and I turned to inspect the damage with both him and Iggy. Gazzy in a grey denim styled shirt buttoned all the way up and Iggy in a green denim styled shirt and both in –seriously?- skinny jeans and black Vans. At least the guys were wearing the type of skinny jeans that were at least two sizes too big so that they looked loose. Both Igs and Gazzy were wearing black ties.

"Okay, you guys seriously copied each other didn't you? With the jeans and the ties and the shoes…man you all look good. Iggy, did you actually brush your hair?" Nudge looked up at him in wonder. Man, that girl was whipped.

* * *

Two hours sleep and a shit load of aspirin later Max finally considered facing the world. Of course, the thought of having a shower and washing off all the make up that was no doubt all over her face sure crossed her mind once or twice and after much scrutiny she got up and had a well deserved shower. Clean, smelling nice and freshly shaved legs, Max, figured she could finally face the world.

Dressed in a baggy white tank top with triangles that had eyes in them that she'd stolen from Oliver Sykes (yes the Oliver Sykes) and a pair of black skinny jeans with a huge hole in the knee, Max sighed finally feeling comfortable. Pulling on her black Vans with the white stripe Max walked down stairs grabbing the black cardigan that she'd also stolen from Oliver as she went.

Settling in a seat in the kitchen she ignored the fact that Jack was still passed out on the table in front of her, she settled into a bowl of Captain Crunch that had no milk due to the fact that it was used in very strange ways last night. Half way through her bowl Zeek walked in with his hair sticking up everywhere, dressed in exactly what he was wearing the night before. Mimicking her actions, he grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and started eating sans milk.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"We did everything Bring Me The Horizon told us too." I answered.

"What?"

"_Party til' you pass out, drink til' your dead. Dance all night til' you can't feel your legs."_ I sang along to the silent tune in my head. "It's safe to say we did all of that, I can't feel my legs and I have a wicked hangover. Don't you love it when we take songs too seriously?" Max said climbing to her feet and walking to the fridge.

Zeek dry heaved into his bowl a couple of times before sighing. "I hate alcohol. I'll never drink it again."

"Don't be so melodramatic. Want a beer?" Max asked from behind the fridge door smiling at the fact that she knew exactly what was going to happen. She grabbed a can of coke and closed the door just in time to see Zeek's back as he ran in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. "What a weakling," Max said taking a sip from her coke before turning to an unconscious Jack who was out cold.

"Wake up, sunshine," Max hollered slapping Jack on his bony hip. "Time to face the hangover and get ready to be kidnapped."

"I don't wanna…" jack mumbled curling in on himself as he hugged an oven mitt and one of Elysia's red heels to his chest. Weirdo. "Five more minutes…"

Max fixed up 10 cups of extra strong, extra sweet smelling black coffee and after finding the silver serving tray shoved diagonally in Jack's big tree that he placed in the games rooms she placed 9 of the 10 cups on it and started distributing the hot drinks starting with placing Jack's coffee in front of his nose causing him to wake up straight away and take a long slip while mumbling "I love you Max" around the coffee. Shoving another coke can in her back pocket (skinny jeans have big pockets surprisingly) she walked around the house stepping over random old friends that were crashed out on the floor giving Elysia, Zeek, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Cassidy and Jeremy a coffee before throwing the tray somewhere and walking back upstairs to her shared bedroom.

After some searching Max found the adapter for the stereo and the sub woofer -that sat on the ground beneath Elysia's chest of draws- and plugged in her iPod Touch and selected the playlist entitled "Rawr!" that held her The Amity Affliction, Asking Alexandria, Bring Me The Horizon, Blessthefall, Bullet For My Valentine, Paramore, Parkway Drive We Are The Ocean and Underoath and pressed play.

Digging through the closet Max found her backpack and started packing it with five different books, two pairs of black skinny jeans, random oversized tank tops that she'd taken from multiple friends over the years, a couple long sleeved tee shirts and her To Write Love On Her Arms hoodie before stuffing her red Vans into the bag as well.

Halfway through packing everyone else's back packs Fang walked in pulling a loose black tank on over his head. At seeing everyone's packed bags he looked up at her in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Packing, what does it look like? We're going to be taken soon."

"How do you know that Max?" Fang asked a hint of accusation in his voice.

"I have visions Fang. I know when they come."

"Is that so?" sarcasm laced throughout those 3 words, "How long until we're taken then Miss Visionary."

"At the longest, four hours."


	32. Chapter 32

Waking the Demon

Chapter 32: What's With The Cell?

3rd POV

They all sat around the living room talking, bags sitting at their feet as if they were going of a trip or going hiking. It had been two hours since Max had talked to Fang and despite the fact that everyone knew they were going to be kidnapped that day, they were all in high spirits. Talking about the good old days and the adventures they'd come across over the years. Max told them about the year she'd Dated Bring Me The Horizon front man, Oliver Sykes which is why she had his clothes and when she _enrolled _in the army -meaning the General that she'd met back when she was still 14 and was going to Antarctica made her enroll because they had a special team- the times she got her tattoos and everyone shared stories that were somewhat similar.

That is, until the front door burst open and Erasers poured in, instantly filling the room to full capacity. Max leaned back against the couch and looked at them calmly. "Hey guys, what's going on? Pull up a seat. we were just reminiscing over the good ol' days." One of the largest Erasers that any of them had ever seen before in their lives stepped forward and practically growled at them to come with them without hassle or they could take them by force.

"Well hey now, when you put it that way I guess we're gonna go without hassle. I'm just not in the fighting mood. I'm sporting a wicked hangover and all." Everyone else nodded in agreement, groaning as they got up because of the erratic pulsing in their fore-frontal lobes. Everyone grabbed their backpack and followed them.

As they walked out of the house, two of the Erasers that were bringing up the rear had an unnerved feeling. "This is way too easy, Brad." One whispered, the other just nodded in agreement, watching the Flock cautiously, waiting for one of them to spring into action. But they never did. When everyone was in the back and before they could inject the Flock with a tranquiliser Max started singing.

"High ho! High Ho! It's off to hell we go!" Max sang cheerfully before she was knocked out.

MPOV

Argh was my first thought when I woke up. I felt like shit. They'd definitely improved the tranquiliser formula over the past couple of months. Regrettably, I opened my eyes to find myself not in a dog crate, but in a cell that contained four bunks and two other people. Two other people I would trade for anything in the world. Fang and Cassidy were still out cold on the bunks giving Max a nice chance to have piece and quiet. Perfect for working out why she was in a cell with these two instead of a dog create.

I was spread out on the top bunk on the right side of the room, her back pack lying precariously at the end of the thin mattress, which was quite surprisingly comfortable. But then, when you're used to sleeping in trees, in caves, dog creates and on the ground anything is considered comfortable.

Pushing myself off the bunk I walked to the bars and tried to look down the corridor but was proven unsuccessful. This cell was maybe 10 by 8ft with two bunks on each side. The walls were solid concrete painted white which was both clichéd and stereotypical of this place that it was just shameful. But the bright side was, I could look across to the cell that contained Iggy, Nudge and Elysia. The downside was they all looked to be still asleep.

Shaking my head, I gave up on trying to see further down the corridor and went back to my bunk, kicking Fang and Cassidy's bunks while I was at it, instantly waking them both up; Fang on instinct and Cassidy in annoyance.

"Looks like we're roommates!" I said while jumping back up onto my bunk and opening my back pack.

"What are you doing? Why do you two have back packs? Why don't I have one? Where are we, why are with you of all people and when are we getting out of here? Is there a certain reason we're in a cell?-"

I looked up at Fang with an annoyed frown. "Fang, put a muzzle on your dog."

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

I chose to ignore her because if I got too angry then I knew I would turn into a werewolf that was maybe just a little bigger than this small room. One day down, four months to go.


	33. Chapter 33

Waking the Demon

Chapter 33: It's The Steps That I Seem To Take (Snicklefritz by The Amity Affliction – Glory Days.)

TIM'S POV (yay Tim)

I stood behind the large pane of glass, internally killing myself as I starred out and watched Max get beaten and tested on repeatedly. But the thing that made me proud was the fact that no matter what they dished at her, she stood tall. With her back straight and looked them in the eye. Every now and then her eyes would snap to the window and she would see me and in those fue seconds you could see, behind all the hatred she had for this place, hope. Hope that I would become a trusted employee, hope that soon this place would be gone for good. Hope for the future. No matter how bleak it may be.

Her gazed shifted back to who she was meant to be fighting and I mentally flinched at how hard they were going at it. Sure Max was a werewolf. She had super strength on top of super amazing werewolf strength. But that didn't mean she didn't feel pain, didn't mean she couldn't get hurt. I'd seen her when she was most in pain. I'd heard her, felt her, seen her. I knew full well she wasn't as strong as the front that she was putting on.

A heavy hand fell upon my shoulder, causing me to look up in surprise only to find Jeb Batchelder starring out at the two fighting creations. The man standing next to me made me physically sick. But I had to hide that factor. The fate of 13 lives counted on me to do this right. It was always a sight, seeing the man that had created Max and the others and what he'd become. Half his face was scarred flesh from when Max had burned him along with one of his hands that looked dead. It was more then a sight, it was down right nightmarish.

"A beautiful sight to behold isn't it?"

Was he fucking kinding me? My girlfriend was in hand to fucking hand combat in the room in front of me. How was that a sight to be hold?

Wait…did I just say girlfriend?

"Yeah it is. A very beautiful sight to behold." The words flowed out of my mouth easily.

The same way they had been doing so for the past two weeks the Flock have been here. And in those two weeks I had seen things that I'd never even had nightmares about, horrible things that now after being seen, seemed to fill my mind and come to me in my dreams. If there was such a thing as mental bleaching, I'd be sure to be the first one to have it done and if proven successful, I'd buy everyone in the Flock a session to have all their horrible memories erased.

MPOV

I couldn't help the growl that ripped out of my throat as the two whitecoats opened the door to my cell and through me in. I landed heavily on my back which had just been torn to shreds by one of the Erasers that they had on hand. One of the whitecoats smiled at me as he threw the door closed and looked it. He was the same one that had taken me to get electrocuted. I pushed myself up into a sitting position wincing as my already healing wounds were torn even more and sighed before climbing to my feet.

I ignored the fact that it was just Cassidy in the cell with me and that she was giving me this horrified expression and walked up to the cell's door and reached out to touch it.

"Don't. They fitted it with electricity." I looked back at Cassidy and smiled before turning back to the door.

Concentrating, I opened my little room that was deep inside me and unleashed the electricity but instead of releasing it on the door –which would be pointless, its electrocuted- I focused on the doors electricity and what it would be like to have that energy stored. Closing my eyes, I felt my body pull all of the energy from the door and when there was nothing left, I drew all my added energy back into that room that had the chains, pad locks, and wood nailed to the door and opened my eyes.

Reaching out between the bars I felt along the thick metal for the lock and when I found it, I smiled. Looking up I saw Iggy watching me with an interested expression.

"When the time comes, getting out of here will be a piece of cake." Knowing what I meant, Iggy matched my smile.

"From where I'm standing, it looks like they're greatly underestimating us."

"Definitely."

In the greatly clichéd, dark room, sitting around a medium sized conference table sat everyone who was a heavy weight working on the Avian-Human Hybrid Experiment. Tim looked around at everyone and felt a cold chill drip down his back. He knew there was a reason that they were all called together. And somehow, he knew that reason was Max. but the question was why?

Jeb Batchelder sat forward in his large swishy chair and laced his fingers together before talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have called you all together to discuss one very important dilemma. Maximum Ride is dying. Be it slowly, but steadily. This is a very important experiment and I wouldn't want all our hard work to just come to an abrupt halt. What do you suppose we should do?"

"We have her clone. We can carry out the same experiments on that as we have been doing so on the real Maximum Ride." One of the only female scientists stated simply.

"An excellent idea Dr. Davis. Except there is one small problem." Jeb said calmly.

"Yes? And may that be?"

Wrong choice, Tim thought to him self.

"THE ORIGINAL MAXIMUM RIDE KILLED HER CLONE NEARLY 4 MONTHS AGO!" Jeb's explosion caused everyone to jump at the unexpectedness of his exclamation. "Or do you not read the reports that are sent out?"

Dr. Davis spluttered and then went quiet. Silence filled the room for a moment before a very young and sweet voice filled the gap causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Kill her, after all the problems she's caused us. Let her die."

Jeb smiled at the little girl who had spoken. "Angel, sweetheart, we cant just kill the most powerful creation we've ever made. It would be a waste."

"Of course you can," the blond haired, blue eyed devil said. "You can take a sample of her blood and inject it to an experiment that is still in the making and then you cant just let her die."

"You speak quite darkly of the woman who raised you. Do you know that?" Jeb asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Angel smiled a dark smile that sent shivers down everyone's spin.

Tim took her in and mentally shook his head. What had happened to this little girl that would make her speak so darkly of the person who had raised her? What had happened to Max's sweet little baby?

Well there you go. Chapter 33. I recon it seems to pull up a couple loose ends don't you think? So Angel is working for the bad guys. Tim's hating himself for not being able to help Max yet. And Max, she's already thinking up ways to escape, when it counts anyway. So tell me what you think.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna marry it?

I have to give credit to the band Cute Is What We Aim For because without them, I'd never of come up with the begging of this chapter.

Fang: really?

Me: yep.

Iggy: do we get to blow anything up yet?

Me: ummm, no not yet. In a couple chapters yeah maybe but not now.

Fang+Iggy: awwww.

Me: you two are just as bad as eachother.

Iggy: I know right.

Fang: I knew there was a reason I didn't trust Angel in this story. What is it with you and doing that?

Me: what? Making people evil?

Fang: yeh.

Iggy: if she didn't do that she wouldn't have much of a story now would she?

Fang: noooooo?

Me: exactly. Now go and have lunch. I think I smell **BACON.**

Random old man from The Benchwarmers: I smell cinnamon rolls.

Me: yeah. Me too.

OH! Ps, can you guys check out my new story Two Dead Birds and let me know what you think. I really want some feed back on it. Sure it was my English assignment but hey, a girl's gotta know.

Thanks guys!

_Nite&Fang&Iggy._


	34. Chapter 34

Okay so from here on out the story is going to be fast paced. Mainly because I didn't want to stretch it out any further than what I have done so already. I hope you enjoy the last chapters guys.

Oh, and just so you know, becase I've written the last chapters in a book, they should be posted later today or tomorrow. The things I do for you guys...

Waking the Demon

Chapter 34: Two Weeks (All That Remains song)

"Are you sure she's asleep?"

"Yeah, but that's not the question you should be asking."

"Oh yeah, and what question _should _I ask, huh?"

"Are the rest asleep?"

The two whitecoats wouldn't stop bickering as they made their way over to the cell that held one of the most dangerous experiments they've ever created. If she was awake, they'd be royally screwed.

They made their way silently through the corridor leading to the cell, the hairs on the back of their necks standing on end. It was such a shame that she was dying. They really could've done more with her. Stopping outside the one and only Maximum Ride's cell, the first whitecoat reached out to the small panel beside the bars that had a lock and red button on it. He slid a key into the tumbler and turning it before pressing the button; thus shutting down the electricity to Max's cell.

They walked in cautious of Fang's sleeping form and pulled out the syringe that Dr. Batchelder had given them specifically for Max and shot it into her leg. "This ought to keep her sedated through the procedure."

The word 'hopefully' hung heavily in the air as they grabbed her sleeping form and dragged her to the room they'd just finished setting up. It was going to be a long night.

o-o-o

Argh. That was the first thing that was uttered when Max woke up. Sitting up in her bunk, she raised her hand to her head. It was pounding like all the drummers from every hardcore band had gotten together and decided to trade notes. Blinking away the insane intensity of the light, Max slowly removed her hand from her head. Only to find her wrist bandaged.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, grabbing the white material with her other hand, pulling it off and inspecting her smooth inner wrist.

"They took you around 3am. I think they took some blood or something. You'd think they'd learn to keep their mouths shut around us but no."

Max looked up at Iggy entirely confused. "Why would they...oh."

"'Oh' what? Care to share with the rest of the class, Max?" Iggy asked from across the hall.

"They took my blood for another experiment."

"And how pray tell do you know that?"

"Because. I had a dream about it, two weeks ago."

"Why the hell didn't you read more into you dream?" Iggy's voice rang throughout the corridor causing Max to wince.

"I didn't read into it because I always have dreams like that. Its called paranoia, Igs."

"That's bullshit, Max, and you know it."

"Well I'm sorry. I'm dying in 3 months. Forgive me if I'm not thinking about what I should be. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm losing my tan and I'm stuck in a cell with my ex-boyfriend and his current girlfriend. Forgive me if I'm just a LITTLE cynical."

Iggy sighed and shook his head, ginger locks swinging back and forth gently. "Sorry. I'm just on edge. I haven't seen the flock in god knows how long, just heard them and its getting to me."

It was silent for a while, nothing to be heard but the near silent breathing of the flock and the ever constant, insanely annoying buzz of electricity as it hummed across the metal bars. Max sat on her top bunk and looked at the sleeping form of Fang who was across from her. Watching him sleep was bringing back memories and for once she wasn't up to reminiscing. Far from wanting to look back. It was depressing. Both boyfriends she'd had left her for the most messed up reasons and the one guy she DID want *cough cough Tim cough cough* was deep undercover and if she took a sudden interest in him, it might rise suspicions.

Of course, the fact that she always felt a pull to him in the pit of her stomach didn't help much either.

"Hey, Max?"

"Yeah, Iggy?" Max's reply was soft, almost defeated sounding.

"You know I don't mean to snap at you right? It's just, it's depressing. I mean, I get my sight back, thanks by the way, and the only sight I get is this ugly white brick wall to stare at until I'm taken to do some random tests where I have to stare at an ugly arse grey wall. I think I might lose my mind."

Max chuckled at that before shooting him a smirk. "You have lost your mind, long ago. Most likely from the toxic fumes of some of your pranks. But think of it this way. At least you got to see what a naked chic looks like."

"True that, true that."


	35. Chapter 35

Waking the Demon

Chapter 35: Home Sweet Hole (Bring Me The Horizon song)

"Shay."

A tall boy, at least 5'11", with dark hair and dark eyes turned at the sound of his name being called. Jeb walked walk up and joined him at the large window that ran the entire length of this hall way, looking down onto a hard packed, dirt field the size of two football fields. Which is where the experiments go to exercise for two hours every day.

"Yes, Jeb?"

"How do you feel? Any stronger or faster? Some new ability forming that I should know about?"

Wow, does the man live for work or what? Shay thought to himself. "Nothing to report worth interest I guess, unless you qualify the fact that I need to shave but can't find a five bladed razor anywhere as a special ability."

"Well, no, that doesn't count and we supplied you razors to shave."

"Yeah,_ two_ bladed razors. What do I look like to you, suicidal? I'd end up cutting my neck and bleeding out. Head wounds bleed a lot you know."

I f I hadn't made them enemies, he and Max would've been good friends. They're both sarcastic, rude sarcastic. Jeb mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of his daughter and glanced down at the field below only to find Max was starring straight at the. Giving them, well Jeb, the most evil look she could muster considering she looked identical to Hayley Williams from The Final Riot tour and honestly, it was scary.

"I seriously have to fight her don't I?" Shay's voice was tired and unnerved from the look he was getting from the petit girl 3 floors below him, looking insanely badass in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose white vest that had a bunch of triangles with eyes in them on it which he knew was from the brand 'Drop Dead'. He has an identical one in his closet back...home.

Man, home. I wish I was back there now and not in this hell hole. Shay shook his head and sighed. No need to think to think about them. Haven't seen my brothers in god knows how long and heaven forbid if my sister is still alive. stupid mum, Shay though angrily. I cant believe she'd sell me out to these cunts. At least Tim isn't here. God only knows what they'd do if they found out about his...condition.

"Shay, go down there. All experiments from the east wing are required to do exercise at this time and you're in the east wing."

As if waiting to hear to hear those words, the two Erasers that were positioned further along came to escort him down.

3 POV

"How come Max is the only one that's handcuffed?"

The entire flock turned to look at Jack as if he was an idiot. Max walked up to him and raised her linked wrists up to him. "You want to be handcuffed in the strongest metal possible? Be my guest. Pick the lock and let me go."

"Uh, I'm not sure I want to. You have got this maniacal look in your eyes and I don't want to be around you uncuffed."

Max 'harrumphed' and rolled her eyes. "You think I'm not dangerous with my hands cuffed?"

"No?" Jack's reply was uncertain, as if he was starting to doubt himself.

Max turned to Iggy and held her hands up. "Apple me."

Iggy smirked from his spot on one of the five picnic tables on the field and grabbed the apple he'd been saving for later and tossed it underarm to Max, who caught it perfectly. She held her hands out open palmed with the apple balancing and as she focused on it, it slowly started to go brown and shrivel. Juice dripped over the sides of her hands and down her fingertips until there was nothing but a gross pile of mush in her hands.

"Max, did you just electrocute the apple?"

"Yep. Still think I shouldn't be handcuffed?"

"No," Jack replied. "I think you should be put in an isolation cell with nice, soft walls."

"Ouch."

"I know, but hey, everyone likes a bad girl."

Jeremy shook his head from beside Max and turned to look at the backpack resting on the table behind them that was blaring Bring Me The Horizon thanks to the nifty speakers in the side of Max's bag and her iPod and changed the song. He hated the song 'Blacklist', it sucked ass.

"Hey, has anyone noticed what a hell hole this place is? It's so fucked up, it makes our old high school look good."

Elysia turned to Zeek who had spoken. "Our old high school was Coombabah State High School."

"Exactly."

"I didn't think anything could be worse than that shit hole."

Max rolled her eyes at her friends. "Guys, we get it. Your school was shit, but seriously, I think this would be worse than that dump of a school you went to back when you lived on the Goldie."

"Hey!" Elysia cried. "You never knew Mrs. Durbridge. Pregnant skank was the devil I swear."

"That shit hole your talking about was our school, Max. Be careful what you say."

Everyone rolled their eyes, collectively thinking 'morons'.

"Hey, hey."

Everyone turned to Jeremy.

"Bring Me The Horizon got it right."

"Don't they always?" Fang asked.

"Yeah but hey, _Home Sweet Hole._"

"Oh-h-h that was the worst play on song titles ever."

Everyone nodded, including a couple experiments that were sitting around them.

Just so you guys know, I can say that about Coombabah because I go to that school and I'm not kidding. It is a shit hole. And Mrs. Durbridge is a mega bitch. Thank god she's gone on leave.

Iggy: I like your school.

Me: its alright when you get used to it.

Fang: yeah, its cool. Plus half the female population there rolls their skirts up so high nothing is left to the imagination.

Me: *rolls eyes* you would notice that.


	36. Chapter 36 Part 1

Waking the Demon

Chapter 36: Look At This Photograph part 1 (Nickleback song)

16/10/11, 16/10/11, 16/10/11, 16/10/11.

The date constantly repeated itself in Max's head causing a mondo headache. The fact that her death was so close was starting to take its toll on her and it was starting to show. Her hazel eyes that would change to bright greens depending on her mood were tired and sunken. She was tired, as if all the fight was leaving her. Or well, that's what she wanted everyone to think. Max wasn't ready yet. She wasn't going to pack it all together* without destroying this place first. It was the last School left and it had been left last. They were going to make some fireworks soon.

Max looked down at her wrist with a hatred. Of course the date was an annoyingly constant reminder of what was to come but now it was doing a constant countdown below the date. 29 days, 3 hours and 15 minutes. But hey, at least it looked pretty with the cloud and 'god rays' around it.

Before she could think of something to do with her hands, something, anything, to distract her, the cell door opened and Cassidy was pushed through the gap and collapsed on the floor unconscious. Looking up, she saw two familiar faces and her heart swelled at the sight of Tim and Kyle. He did it, she thought, he gained Jeb's trust. They turned to with matching uncaring expressions.

"Come along, Jeb and the Director want to talk to you." Kyle moved aside so I could walk out and before I could go anywhere, metal bracelets were locked onto my wrists.

"Is this a fucked up, utterly clichéd experimentation institute or a state prison?" Max asked as they started walking, turning corner after corner. Max locked every turn, hallway and exit sign into her head as they walked.

"Utterly clichéd. State prison is worse." Kyle answered.

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

They bickered playfully as they made their way to Jeb's office and as they approached the formidable double doors, they fell silent. Max looked up and down the hall surprised that there weren't any Erasers or cameras. She looked at the two before lifting her arms and slinging them around first Kyle and then Tim's neck in a makeshift hug before composing herself and putting on her most menacing glare and shouldered the door open with a grunt. Tim and Kyle pushed her inside before heading back down the hall.

The room was all polished red wood panels, leather chairs and an old looking table. Straight from a gangster movie, Max thought with a roll of her eye, and walked to the centre. Apparently Jeb was planning on swivelling his chair around because he wasn't facing her. With an annoyed grunt, Max kicked his fancy shamancy table with her foot thus bringing Jeb's attention to her –to which he swivelled his chair, petting a white cat- and an impressive hole in the desk. Thoroughly proud of herself, she glared at Jeb.

"What do you want, Jeb? Contrary to popular belief, I do have a life. Even if ends in..." Max looked down at her arm, "29 days, 2 and a half hours and 3 minutes. I'm busy."

Jeb smirked at this. His burnt face gave his face a warped look about it, which made Max want to hurl. God, she'd forgotten what she'd forgotten what she'd done to him, even if she saw him only two weeks ago. The fact that he was leaning casually back in his stupidly large chair with a cat in his lap made her eye twitch and want to kill him even more. She'd proven to Jack that she can kill handcuffed but she was just itching to prove it to the ego maniac in front of her.

"Really, Max? And what is making you so busy that you cant take five minutes out of your dwindling life to spend some time with your father and fellow experiment?" Jeb asked with a wide swing of his left arm, drawing her attention to a guy around her age with dark hair, dark eyes and dark clothes. The man could give Fang a run for his money.

"Have you met Shay?"

Max's jaw clenched as she tried to fight the urge to test her abilities. As she felt herself get angrier, she became aware of the rising amount of static that was humming in the air and that she was starting to shake. He wolf was just itching to come out and _play_.

"No, _Dad_, I haven't met Shay." Max turned to him. "My name is Maximum Danielle Martinez Ride, I am an avian human hybrid, I'm a Libra, I like long walks on the beach and my father here," Max jerked her head to Jeb, "just doesn't seem to die. I mean goddamn. I killed you so many times. You're like a cockroach, a fucking pest that doesn't die." The last was directed to Jeb who glared back at her.

"Oh and to answer your question, Jeb, I'm planning the down fall of Itex and the School and finally fucking killing you. But then again, I'm always thinking and planning about these things, the only difference now? My long awaited dreams are going to come through."

Max suddenly realised something and switched her attention back to Shay and took a real good look at him, realising that he looked extremely familiar. He was the guy form her vision; the one where she saw the burning village. But that wasn't the onbly place she'd seen him.

She'd seen him in a small, old picture with 4 smiling brothers and a little sister. She'd seen him in the picture of one of her best friends' wallet. Her eyes widened as she realised she was standing five feet from Tim's youngest brother.

Proof the universe hates Maximum #328...

* * *

*= "pack it all together? NEVER!"...see I was thinking of Fred and George Weasley at the time and that shoul explain everything.

iggy: were you picturing me as one of the twins in the last chap?

me: maybe...

fang: freak.

me: dude, the chair is RIGHT THERE!

iggy: -snickers-

fang:...


	37. Chapter 37

Waking the Demon

Chapter 37: The Devil Wears Prada (3POV, APOV, 3RD/FPOV)

"Tallulah Ethel*, do you take Edward Mason Cullen to be your husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health; 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by the Forks state church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward smiled at the brunette in front of him before leaning in to kiss his bride. Man, how did I ever think I could be with Max when the perfect woman was just an arm's reach away?

0-0-0-0

Alice sat on the couch of their and focussed intently on scanning the future for possible signs of when Max would need them for the final fight. God she missed Max. Everyone did. She was fun and quirky –perfect for her, sporty and pranking – perfect for Em and Jazz, and rude sarcastic. Perfect for Rose. Max might just be the only werewolf in the world that her coven cared for. Not just on the terms to agree to disagree like the other La Push mutts, but they all had a place in their hearts for her. Except Edward. He could go to hell for all she cared, breaking up with Max just because she was a dog. Pardon the word play...

But she had to admit, if he hadn't broken it off with Max then he wouldn't of found Tallulah...actually I take that back. As nice as she is, she's so damn annoying and in your face that she had me wanting to kill to her. Argh, I thought I was preppy. But as long as Eddie's happy...

"What are you looking for?"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, in Prada clothes.

"A Sign."

"A sign for what?" Tallulah answered intrigued.

"A sign of my friend Max needing help to take down the last of a chain of experimentation buildings."

"Uh-huh. Who's Max?"

"Ask Edward."

"Oh. Okay!"

Way to perky and that's coming from me, Alice Cullen.

"You know Alice, you could just wait for Tim to call you."

Rolling my eyes, I ignored Jasper's smartarse tone.

"Because, Jazzy, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

*= Tallulah Ethel is from this Harry Potter fanfic i was reading and i thought i' be funny to use.

okay, so i know its really, really short. but if you could see my notebook where i wrote the last 8 chapters...i think its 8...anyway, you'd see that i had cut out the last bit of this chapter because of the next part of Chapter 36. Sooooo yeah.

nite.


	38. Chapter 38

Waking the Demon

Chapter 38: Look at this Photograph part 2 (Nickleback song)

*flashback*

"No, it's true."

"So which is worse, school or prison?" Tim asked, his voice just beside her ear.

Max smiled and turned her head to look at him. "Hard to say, school's like prison and I should know because I've been to both."*

Tim smiled down at her and tightened his arms around her waist. They were sitting on the couch at Elyisa's place late at night; Max's legs lying across his lap as they spoke. They'd been that way for nearly two hours.

"How come you know all this stuff about me but I don't know anything about you?"

Tim rested his head on her shoulder. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything, tell me about when you first shifted."

"Alright. Well that was about four years ago and I'd just finished high school on the Res. I was the first boy in my family to graduate. My two older brothers dropped out and opened a garage and my little brother and sister were just starting high school. I can't exactly remember what got me so angry but all I remember is that it had something to do with my mum and this rage filling me up and then I just, well, shifted. Try explaining that to your mum who hadn't dealt with a were son in a fue years. But our family was built on the foundations of different so she could handle it easily."

"What about your brothers and sister? Where are they?"

"Well my oldest brothers Zane and Ellis are stilling working in the garage, Amity is still in school I think and I haven't seen Shay. Not for a long time." Tim leaned to the right and pulled his wallet out from his back pocket and showed Max the picture in there of his family. "This is them. Zane and Ellis are on the left-"

"Those two tanks are your brothers?"

"Yeah, that's me beside them with my arm around Amity and that's Shay in front."

Max smiled at the picture. Only Tim and his sister had blond hair and blue eyes. The rest had dark hair and dark eyes.

*end flashback*

All Max could hear was a rushing in her ears. Jeb has Tim and his brother. And he wants her to kill Shay.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Max lifted her gaze to look at her father. She was pissed. She'd never met Shay before today (aside from in a vision that left her choking on black smoke), she had no qualms with him and Jeb expected her to kill him. Rolling her shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension , she turned to look at the other side of the room to see the Director sitting there quietly. A complete photocopy of how she looked four years ago.

"Hey, remember when Nudge and I dropped you over a hundred feet from the air? No? Well I do. Want me to do it again or just kill you when I'm not...tied up?" The Director watched Max as she looked at her and let a predatory grin light up her features before turning back to Jeb.

"You want another showdown don't you? A rerun of Germany, another battle to the death." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Jeb watched Max as she rolled her shoulders again before getting frustrated and unfurling her large wings as wide as they could in the room. He knew not to mention how much more threatening and intimidating it was to see her with her wings stretched out behind her and an extremely pissed off expression of her face. Even handcuffed she could probably cause more harm than some of his ferocious Erasers.

"I don't see why I have to tell you what my plans are, Max. You've most likely seen them already. But yes, I do want another battle. It'll be magnificent. You against a stronger, better you. Besides as your days shorten, you grow weaker. Just look at you. Eyes sunken in, skin getting pale and pasty-"

"Great, I'm turning into a blood sucking, sparkly leach. Got it."

Jeb ignored Max's interruption and continued. "You don't even put up a fight anymore. Your old, it's time for you to retire. See your mother and sister."

"Yeah and don't forget about my brother Ari. But then how could you? You killed him when he was 7 years old." Max smiled at Jeb's flinch and straightened her shoulders once more and stood straighter. "Last time you wanted equality between experiments and me you created Max II and I beat her within an inch of her life, multiple times. Then you created Omega and I think we both know how well that turned out. Don't we?"

Narrowing his eyes, Jeb gave the cat in his lap a hard pat causing it to hiss and jumped away from and walk around the table to Max. He purred as it brushed against her legs in a figure eight.

"You're weak, Max. You always have been. You and your flock. It's because you're all failures, let downs. You couldn't do jack shit, even if you tried."

Max raised an eyebrow and held out her wrists. "You want to uncuff me and test out your theory?" at Jeb's silence she glanced down and watched the cat circle her legs as she continued. "You want to blame something because we're failures, then blame the parenting, Jeb because we had one hell of a shitty father who just up and left leaving me to look after everyone when I was only 11 years old. The only good that he taught us was that we should use our conscience. And we did."

Max looked up at him. "That's why we're not the monsters you want us to be, why we're not like Erasers. You might've taught to use our conscience but I'm the one that taught us to think for ourselves. That's why we run, that's why we fight the rules that you lay down for us. Why we kill each and every one of you fuck ups. No kid disserves this," Max indicated to herself, "and before I die, I swear to and Miss Bitch that we will have escaped, taken out the guards, have everyone we think is strong enough out and blow this hell hole all the way to kingdom fucking come!"

With her last words shouted, Max's eyes went bright green and the lights went down for a moment before switching back on. The power Max had unleashed for just a moment. "I can't wait to get my hands on you when I'm uncuffed."

"I've had enough of this." Jeb reached under his desk and pressed a small button on the underside of the table. The doors burst open a second later and two Erasers walked in. "Take her back to her cell." With those orders, they moved forward and grabbed her leading her away.

"Oh and, Jeb?" she said stopping to look over shoulder. "Tell Angel that she should sleep with one eye open**, because she's in for a surprise." And just like that Max was shoved out of the room and away from him.

"Are you sure that she's weakening, Jeb? The Director asked from the right side of the room on the couch.

"Positive. She won't be able to lift a finger to save her life when the time comes. You saw her in the strength test. It was pitiful."

The Director nodded mutely, trapped in her mind with many the many thoughts that went against what he was strongly pushing down her throat.

_He's been wrong before, _a voice whispered in her mind, _what's to say he isn't wrong again?_

_Nothing,_ the Director thought back to the voice. _Nothing at all..._

* * *

*= _'school's like prison. I should know, I've been to both" _was borrowed from Duffy Duck in the new Looney Tunes Show. No idea which episode.

**= "Sleep with one eye open" is a song by Bring Me The Horizon and I couldn't help but slip it in there because the words ring so true with this situation I reckon.

Me: so this is chapter 38. Not long now

Iggy: yep, just a couple more chapters and this story is done. What'll you do next?

Me: I dunno. Might write some oneshots. Nothing long because I don't want to drag it out like this one has been.

Fang: it hasn't been dragged out that long.

Me: dude, its been 2 years. Im 15 next week, what're you talking about?

Fang: *shrugs* the fact that its not that bad. At least you finished this one.

Iggy: that's true.

Me: s'pose...

_Nite&Fang&Iggy_


	39. Chapter 39

This and chapter 41 are quite possibly my favourite chapters. They were fun to write and it made me smile because I too have thought about the reproduction of a Dementor...also wondered what would happen if you drank two Rockstar energy drinks in one day. These are just some of the random things that pop into my mind.

As always, review your bacon cheers, your favourite parts of the chapters –I keep forgetting to say that- and give me feedback. Don't be shy, just press that button at the bottom of the page that says review. It doesn't bite...much...

Nite.

Waking the Demon

Chapter 39: This Is The Warning (Dead Letter Circus song) Shay's POV

She knows something! She let it slip when she was in the room. How does she know? And what was with the way she looked at me? It was as if she knew me but I didn't know her. What the hell is going on? She's in on what goes down in Forks, I'm sure of it. Could she be a new wolf? Nah, that's not it. There's no record of girls ever shifting so how did sh-

"Shay, it's time for your training session."

The voice startled me out of my internal rant with a jump. What is it with these people and training sessions? I looked down at the Director as we walked the halls to the observation room where my training was held. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I reached down and pulled down my zipper freeing my enormous hard on and turn to her. "So, how 'bout it?"

...

Had you going there for a second there didn't I? Now seriously, I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"What's with all the training sessions? I though Jeb said Max was dying and weak."

The Director shook her head. "She's dying yes, but getting weaker? Not likely, I don't believe that for a second. I've been around her too long to fall for something like this. Unlike Jeb, I know she's faking. He's blinded by his hatred for his daughter to see that he's playing right into the palm of her hand, the idiot, she's got him wrapped around her tattooed finger."

"Okay so the man's an idiot. I'm not going to fight you on that one, but why three training seshes a day?"

"The way Max fights is mathematical. She looks for your weak points; she knows certain points of the human body that can be used against you. Watching her fight is like watching the master at work. She makes killing people look like an art form. But more than that, she fights dirty." The Director ended simply. "She's a killing machine. There's a reason the government wanted her and a couple others in the army under a special division. They're better the Green Barays."

With that said, we walked into the training room in time to see Max deliver a round house kick to the sparring dummy before stepping back and nodding to a guy in his mid twenties. He stepped up to her and applied her handcuffs. To say I was both impressed by her kick and slightly intimidated was an understatement.

When our fight comes, I better bring my A+ game otherwise I'll be royally screwed.

-0-0-0-

Fang watched as Max sat on the ground leaning back against the wall with her headphones blaring as she sat cross legged in the shade of the exercise field. They'd had enough of working out which translated to Max teaching them how to do the Party Rock Shuffle by LMFAO and were all sitting against the farthest wall from the doors which was also beside the large arena styled bleachers they had set up as if they hosted football games.

He watched Max as her eyes drifted across the page of the book lying in her lap while one hand held the USB end of the white cable used to charge iPods. Unable to keep the question in any longer, he asked her:

"Why are you holding the cable?"

Even over her music he was surprised she heard him. "Charging my phone."

"How?"

"Fang, when you hold over 100 thousand volts of electricity, anything is possible." All this was said without her looking up from the book.

"They let you keep your phone?" Cassidy asked, surprised.

Max shrugged. " Buried in the secret compartment in my bag. Besides, most think it's an iPod Touch...which is what Iggy's using right now."

Was it weird that Fang was thinking about how incredibly boring it was these days to be captured?

-0-0-0-

(same time as The Flock being outside)

"_Doctor Kyle Sagan, Doctor Jeb Batchelder wants to you in his office. Doctor Kyle Sagan."_

Kyle groaned at the speakers. Why the hell did he want him now?

"_Doctor Kyle Sagan, Doctor Batchelder wants you to bring the file on Maximum's friends with you."_

Oh. That's why.

Sighing, he grabbed the file and pushed away from his desk. He hated doing shit like this, desk work. Actually, he hated everything to do with this place. If Dementors were real then this is where they'd be born...if Dementors were born...are Dementors born? Kyle allowed himself to think about the reproductional questions about the Guardians of Azkaban while he walked the halls to Jeb's office.

As he reached the doors, Kyle came to the conclusion that he would never want to be present during the conception of a baby Dementor, no matter how fascinating it'd be. This is all on the assumption that Dementors were born of course. Shaking his head, Kyle opened the door and walked into the horribly clichéd office, smirking at the dint Max had put in the desk from where she'd kicked it. God, I love that girl, he thought before schooling his features into a blank expression and walking up to the desk.

"The file you wanted, sir. There wasn't much to find on them. Just a normal family," he resighted the practised line. He didn't know why, maybe it was because half of his face was missing, but the scared Kyle. But not as much as an angry Max did. Man, the girl could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be.

Jeb looked up from his work and took the file that had been dropped on his desk in both hands. His eyes quickly scanned the pages that Kyle had managed to find. Grunting when he came to the conclusion, he tossed the file back on the desk and leaned back in his chair .

"I was so sure there'd be something about them that wasn't natural. Damn." As if realising Kyle was still in the room, he waved him away. "Go, your work day is finished anyway. Go home."

With a nod, Kyle left back to his cubical next to Tim's. When he got there he knocked on the side of the cube, instantly getting Tim's attention. "You finished for the day?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah. Just waiting for you 'cause your my ride and I'm living with you and all."

Kyle smiled. "Well wait no more. Get your shit, let's go." Kyle walked into his cubical and grabbed everything he needed before shutting down his computer and joining Tim.

"Hey, Tim. I have a question for yah."

"Shoot." Tim replied as they made their way to the elevator that led to the underground car park.

"Do you reckon Dementors are born or created?"


	40. Chapter 40

Waking The Demon

Chapter 40: Can You Dance Like A Hippogriff? 3RD/MPOV

"_Can you dance like a hippogriff ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. Flying off from a cliff ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. Swooping down, to the ground ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. Wheel around and around and around ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, m-"_

"GAZZY! I swear to GOD, you sing one more word to that song I will break out of this cell, break into yours and beat you to death with the broken, pointy, metal bars." Max shouted.

Gazzy let out a loud sigh, "Fine. Why do you always have to ruin my fun, Max? Just because you cant sing like the 'Weird Sisters'."

"Gazzy, so help me-"

"Yeah, yeah no singing I got it. Sheesh."

Fang smirked at Max. "Think of it this way, at least its not Weird Al."

Max looked at him and shook her head thinking about how much she'd had enough of Weird Al by the time she was 12 years old. But now that Fang had planted the seed of him in her head, Max couldn't help but wonder what it was with Gazzy and people who had the word 'Weird' in front of their names. Must be some sort of connection right? Max frowned, without Gazzy singing it was quiet. Sure the flock were talking to each other but they were doing so quietly. It was starting to get to her.

"Max," at the sound of her name Max turned to look at Cassidy. "Your eye is twitching."

"Thankyou for alerting me, Cassidy, its not like I cant feel it or anything."

"Oh."

Max gave in to the silence and pushed herself off her bunk and walked up to the bars and leant against them., the electricity having no effect on her. "ELYSIA! You have my bag and iPod. Put something on before I go insane and kill either Fang or Cassidy or possibly both."

"Oh! So now you DO WANT to music. Typical." Max rolled her eyes at Gazzy's comment and started to pace the cell. As 'Paramore' started blaring, filling the large room up with actual noise, Max started to relax slightly and sat back down in her bunk. It was amazing how much silence can work you up and get to you.

"_And when we get home I know we won't be home at all. This place we live it is not where we belong. And I miss who we were and the town that we could call our own. Going back to get away after everything has changed. Could you remind me of a time, when we were so alive do yo-"_

"'Lys, change the song. Now is not the time to feel nostalgic." Max muttered from between her hands. The song changed to something more upbeat and Max let out a thank you in appreciation.

"Max, when are we going to see Hayley? I miss her."

Elysia's voice carried from down the hall and Max smiled as she remembered how 'Lysia and Hayls were always together while she was with Taylor and Jeremy (Paramore Jeremy not army Jeremy) and the guys.

"Soon. We'll have a party when we get out. An "Itex Is Gone Forever" extravaganza."

She heard Elysia choke up, no doubt thinking about how she wouldn't be there. "Good. It sounds great. You can tell Tay everything to do with garden gnomes and help Hayley on the barbeque. God knows she's hopeless when it comes to grilling."

I chewed on the hoop in my lip as I lifted my head from my hands and looked down at my forearm, frowning as I watched the date continue on with it's minutely countdown. "Yeah Lys," I called out, my eyes never leaving the date. "That sounds great. Taylor loves gnomes and Hayley doesn't know the first thing about how to marinade meats to save her life. It's a date."

As the words left my mouth I heard Elysia start crying freely, causing me to wince as I took in not only her pain, sadness and grief but the entire flock's pain, sadness and grief. Wiping the stray tear that had leaked from my eye from my cheek, I sent out waves of calm and happiness to everyone. Trying desperately to rid them of the pain they felt because of me.

"Max?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Bella's voice. "Yeah baby?

"How long have you got? You know, days?"

I chewed on my lip once again while I frowned down at my arm, cursing the stupid date for ever showing up in the first place. They shouldn't have to worry about this. Bella shouldn't have be asking questions that was on everyone's mind. She was only 7 years old for God's sake. Everything would've been so much better if the date never came, if it were all fake. My family wouldn't be hurting the way they were now.

"Max, how long?" Gazzy asked this time.

I sighed. "28 days, 4 hours and 46 minutes." I winced again at the sound of Elysia crying even harder and her brother trying to console her.

"When are we breaking out of here Max? How much longer?"

I turned my head to see Iggy looking insanely pissed off, as if Sid the Sloth had just walked into his fresh wild green salad. He wasn't pissed off at me, alright maybe a little bit at me but more so at the situation we were in and I couldn't blame him. I was pissed off too.

"Jeb's going to make me fight when I'm down to single digits, so our best chance is during the fight. We'll strike them when their attention is on me. Everyone will be there to watch me fight and in their mind's eye, die."

"Come on, Maxie. I can hear the "or" hanging in the air. Get to it already."

I turned my glare on Fang. "I've told you before, Fang, repeatedly, not to call me that. So please stop. Anyway, our other option is we bust out before the fight and while everyone is distracted by what's going to happen we plant the explosives, sneak everyone who has a fighting chance out and then watch the fireworks. Nudge, we're going to need you and your touchy feely ability to locate the main control room. From there we can establish the best places to plant the bombs."

"Or you could just ask that guy that you know. Ask him to set everything up, make it him who comes and gets you for your fightand he releases us and you can cause the distraction –which is the fight-and while your kicking arse we free everyone and get them to safety then blow everything up."

There was silence throughout the whole room, there was no music and no moved or breathed. Then...

"Did Cassidy just have a good idea or am I dreaming?" Gazzy asked from the cell on our left.

I stared blankly at the girl in front of me. "The world must've ended because I think she did." I replied.

Cassidy fidgeted under my blank stare and shrugged. "it was bound to happen sometime right?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't think I'd actually still be alive to see it happen."


	41. Chapter 41

This chapter has to be one of my favourites that I've written in my history of writing chapters. Mainly because I finally get to unleash this small little bit of dark side that I have ;)

Iggy: Nite + dark side = violent shudders  
Fang: yep. Dangerous amount of shudders  
Me: you two have no imagination...well Iggy does but not the one I'm using now...  
Iggy: -smirks- you know it...  
Me:-smirks- yeah I do...

_Nite&Fang&Igs_

Waking the Demon

Chapter 41: I'll Have To Warn You, This Won't Be Quick (Greeley Estates song)

_Angel's/3RD POV's: NOW  
Max's POV's: 2 Days Before, One Hour, 10 Minutes before, 45 minutes later._

**NOW**

Angel lay on the slab, her arms and feet bound and tied down to the table. A cold sweat had broken out, varnishing her skin in a glistening shimmer as her heart raced at an alarming rate and fear tightened its grip around the base of her spin in an excruciating hold. She turned her head, electric blue eyes wide searching the room for the one who'd tied her up.

Her gaze drifted over to the heavily shadowed side of the room, made so by only a single bright bulb hanging above her. And there, in the darkest corner stood two people whose faces were hidden in shadow. But what caught Angel's attention was that they each had something glistening in their hands.

"I think it's about time we teach her a lesson."

"I was thinking the exact same thing."

**2 DAYS BEFORE**

I heard the footsteps before I heard the voices but I already had an idea about who it was. Tim appeared in front of my cell while Kyle walked over to Iggy's. They shut off the electricity and slid open the doors at the same time. I smiled when Tim stepped in and out of sight from the cameras at either end of the corridor. As soon as he was within two feet I sprang up and pulled him into a fierce hug. Something I haven't been able to do for a long time. It's kinda hard on a werewolf who's imprinted, ya know? His arms pulled me flush against his chest and up off the ground.

Far too quickly I was being placed back on my feet and Tim's arms were pulling away from my thin frame. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Kyle's giving Nudge the pass codes and map of the compound and is giving Iggy the master switch for not only 'Boy Boy Number 2' but for all the others and I'm here to give you the master key and a copy of the map that has all the explosives marked on it. In two days we'll come to get you an hour early. We've copied footage of the empty hall ways so that'll be playing while we bust you out and you do your thing. The halls should be fairly empty what with the fight but either way, be quick about it. Don't get caught."

"How are you going to explain why you're getting me so early?"

"Last minute testing. Make sure you're all good for the fight. You're the highest priority at the moment and anyone who stops to ask why I have you would eat that up. The papers have Jeb's signature so it's all ready to go. She'll be heading to the field, you know the corridor, and you'll be able to get her there."

"And the others?"

"Kyle's going to get the others 20 minutes before you are scheduled to fight and then it's your plan from there on out. You will have one hour, Max. Make it count."

I nodded my affirmative but my mind was in a different place. Did Tim know who the other experiment was? Did he know that I was to fight his youngest brother? I was almost too scared to ask but curiosity got the better of me. And you know what they say about curiosity.

It killed the cat.

...Er...

Werewolf.

"Tim you know who I'm going up against right?"

He looked at me strangely. "Yeah. Some punk ass kid that a bunch of deranged scientists created to be better than you."

"Yes, but do you _know_?"

Tim gave me an incredulous look. "Should I?"

"It's your brother," I deadpanned, "I have to fight Shay."

"Really?"

"Yeppers," I smirked at him, "don't worry, I won't hurt him...well not enough to leave scars." At his expression I continued. "I won't do any lingering damage, Tim, trust me."

"I do."

**ONE HOUR BEFORE INCIDENT **

I glared at the date that resided tattooed on my arm. It showed no days, just hours, and a significantly low amount of hours at that.

00:00:02:15:57.

Fuck. My last hours on earth... I wish I had a beer...and a smoke... and had a chance to get laid. Damn. At least I could celebrate my birthday. Ha, ha, no. Sadly... eh not like I really celebrated it anyway. I turned my head and looked down at Fang and Cassidy who were on the bottom bunk sitting close together, his arms wrapped around her waist as she unconsciously stroked his thigh.

"Fang?" He turned to look up at me with a grave expression marring his features. He knew as well as I did what was coming. "When the time comes, take my bag with you and set it behind the stands. I have a small amount of explosives in it, all linked to one remote. Take it and wait for my signal."

He nodded, knowing that he and the others would go to the field while Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy go through and break out every experiment that seemed as if they had a fighting chance. It was the same routine that we'd been doing for years.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall caused us to turn as one to see where it was coming from. Seconds later Tim appeared in front of the cell and as I stood I turned back to Fang. "Keep them safe, Fang. I made you second for a reason." I watched as his eyes widened as he realised what those words meant before nodding.

"I'll make you proud, Max."

I nodded and walked out of the cell behind Tim, Gazzy already waiting for us beside the door. Silently Tim led us out and down before stopping and turning to us.

"Your fight is at 5:30. Angel will be coming down this hall in 10 minutes to go and find a good spot. Throw up your walls." Tim handed me a small syringe with a dark blue liquid inside. "This will knock her out for five minutes. Follow this hall down to the end , make two right and there will be a black door in front of you. That's your room. There's no surveillance in that room but none the less, be cautious and make it quick. And for the love of God, be safe you two." Tim pulled first Gazzy and then me into a tight hug. I closed my eyes for a moment, memorising the feel of him before pulling away.

"Go, Tim, we've got it from here."

With a final nod, Tim left us and ran silently down the corridor. I turned to Gazzy with a smile.

"Ready to go kill your sister?"

"As bad as it sounds, FUCK YEAH!"

I grinned and pushed him into the corner on one side of the hall where it cuts from narrow to wide because of the hold rooms and I went to the corner behind me and flattened myself against the wall.

It was time to play.

**10 MINUTES BEFORE INCIDENT **

Angel skipped down the corridors, a smile plastered on her face. She was finally going to see Max die. 'Bout time too, if she was around any longer she might've had to kill her herself.

Shaking her head Angel turned the corner and started down it only to be punched in the left side of her face harder than she'd ever been hit before. Thrown off balance, she started to fall to the right, only to have a fist smashed into her jaw from the right. Before she could even scream, a strong arm wrapped around her waist while the other cover her mouth.

Something sharp was jabbed into her neck and then she felt her eyelids start to drift closed as if weighed down by steel enforced concrete. But not before she felt warm air brush by her ear.

"Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?"

**NOW**

Angel's eyes widened when she saw the light reflecting off the things in their hands. She watched, horrified, as Max and her brother stepped out from the shadows with scalpels in hand. Shaking her head she started to struggle against her bindings.

"Now, now, It seems she thinks she can escape. Shameful." Max tsked, the last word rolling off her tongue like a purr. A predatory grin twisted her features into something that made Angel try and scream only to have it muffled by the gag in her mouth.

"It's like she doesn't know us at all."

The two walked up to Angel, one on either side of the table. "Now, Angel-"

"-I'm not going to lie-"

"-this is going t hurt."

"A lot." Max and Gazzy finished together with identical smiles as with each word they'd punctuated with a small but deep incision.

Tears started to fall from Angel's large blue eyes as she tried uselessly to free herself from the tight bonds that were keeping her perfectly in place.

"Ange, its no use. I tied those ropes myself. You're not getting out anytime soon." Gazzy said, watching as he let the scalpel glide up from her arm pit to her elbow.

"Not at all really, if you want the truth." Max said making her way down her legs, multiple deep wounds littering her legs, bleeding violently. "But lets not kid ourselves. You had this coming, for a long time really. You turned my family against me, make up this lie, come back, then betray us and then give Jeb the most perfect idea to replicate me just before I die. Angel, m'dear, I'm to put it insanely lightly, pissed."

Gazzy smiled at Max before turning his attention back to his sister. "Hey, Angel, are you regretting wearing this blue sundress or what?" his tone was playful and joking, causing a shiver to run down her spine as Max burst out laughing.

"This isn't going to be quick. We have a whole hour of fun planned for you."

(because I won't rape your mind with my darkside...)

**52 MINUTES AND 37 SECONDS LATER**

Gazzy and I stepped back from the table and marvelled at our handy work. Not one spot on Angel's body was left white. It was all blood and cuts and to be honest, something that would be the end result if every A grade slasher film joined together to become one badass mucho murder spree. Her arms, her legs, face, chest; they were all covered in teeny tiny slices that continued to bleed. Her wrists and neck were slit and we'd carved 'Gaz and Max Were Here' into her stomach. Looking down at my blood coated gloves and scrubs, I couldn't fight back the shudder that shook my frame for a moment, Gazzy in a similar position beside me.

"Well I guess we can scratch torture someone off of our bucket list now, huh?" Gazzy asked as we walked over to the sinks to clean up. I nodded as I pulled my gloves off and threw them into the bin.

"Aye. Though I must say, it was kinda fun."

"Agreed."

With that we bent down and pulled the bag Tim stuffed under the sink out and opened it. I smiled at the nice, clean clothes. Oh thank you, Tim!

Pulling the soiled scrubs off and throwing them into the bins before washing the last of the blood off and changing. I grabbed my light blue, almost white grey, skinnies from the bag and pulled them on, thankful of their softness before pulling on a white button down shirt and a light grey jumper and my favourite black Vans with the white stripe the sides. When I was dressed I looked down at myself.

"Man, now more than ever I look like Hayley Williams."

Gazzy looked up from buttoning up his green flanney and grinned. "You look like her when she came in and ruined the Platinum Plaque party."

"I know."

"Like down to everything. Same jumper, jeans. Only...you're wearing Vans."

"I know." I said before pulling my hair out of the knot on top of my head and retying so that it was half up and half down. Gazzy smiled and reached out to fix my fringe.

"I've got to go, Max. Tim will be here in five minutes."

I watched him for a moment before stepping forward and enveloping him in a hug. He held on tight as he spoke. "I'm going to miss you, Max, so, so much."

"I'll miss you too man." I pulled back to look him in the eye. "You're my little trooper. I love you, Gazzy, nothing, no matter what will ever change that." I whispered pressing a kiss to his check.

"I love you too, Mum." He whispered.

With that, I grabbed the map and key on the chain and handed them to Gazzy and he left with one final, lingering look over his shoulder before disappearing round the corner. Turning back to the bag I laughed out loud and the sight of the small make up bag.

"I'm dying. I might as well look pretty."

With that I grabbed the peach blush, black eye liner and lip balm and got to work.


	42. Chapter 42

**1:00am...**

**Funny how as I'm typing this Reckless and Relentless is playing. Small world huh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waking the Demon

Chapter 42: Reckless And Relentless (Asking Alexandria song)

The two quick raps on the door signalled that Tim was here. Walking to the door I allowed one last look at the girl who had almost single handily ruined my life. A girl who had two scalpels sticking out of her chest where her heart resided; just to make sure that she stayed dead (people had a nasty habit of coming back to life in places like this. Only...they're not zombies and I'm not Milla Jovovich from Resident Evil) before opening and walking out. Tim's eyes widened when he saw me. Guess he never got to see me in my glory of make up-ness.

"Man, I should be taking you on a date, not to a fight," Tim said with a sad shake of his head.

"Well you could've done it a little sooner. I would've said yes you know."

"Too late now, huh?"

"Little bit, yeah."

Tim escorted me to the field, pressed a quick kiss to my forehead when no one was looking and then disappeared back inside. Sighing I walked over to where my small section of the flock was standing. Elysia dug around in her pocket for a moment before removing a small zip lock bag with something black in it and a white packet. She handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday, Max, I know you still have it done."

I smiled at the septum piercing before looking up at her. "Only you would want me to wear something like this." Either way, I removed the small, clear push-in that I had had in for three years and replaced it with the new jewellery. "How's is look?"

"Bad ass," Jack said, smiling.

Before I could say anymore, an Eraser grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the centre of the field. 50 yard line, I thought looking at the faded lines in the dirt with a frown. I hate football, that's why I played soccer and rugby, football was pointless. A large cloud of smoke flew above my head before it seemed to fall to the ground in front of me. Shay appeared as the smoke solidified. Maybe he's a Death Eater. His entrance sure as hell made him look like one. Think he'd be offended if I asked to see his left arm?

_Probably._

"Ladies and gentlemen from all over. This is the moment we've all been waiting..." at that point I zoned out, knowing Jeb was going to start monologing and chanced a glance at my wrist. 45 minutes.

"Great," I muttered before looking up at Shay only to find him watching me. "You know, Shay, seeing as I die in 45 minutes I think I should come clean."

"Oh, how so?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a werewolf. Yeah, I was surprised too. From my mum's side. Linked in to this is the fact that your brother Tim imprinted on me and vice versa. He's here by the way. Deep, deeeeeeeep undercover and he made me promise I wouldn't hurt you seeing as you his baby brother and all and – oh! We have to start fighting now. Jeb's stopped talking." I swung a punch at his head and he dodged it.

"My brother's here?" he tried and failed to deliver an upper cut.

"Yeah, he's inside saving everyone. We're causing the distraction. So you know what? I'm going to kick you in the jewels and take off. Follow and we start fighting for about ten minutes before Tim's going set off a whole bunch of explosives sending everyone in panic."

"What?"

With that I kicked him in the nuts, snapped out my wings and took to the air. After fighting for the mentioned ten minutes all through which I was explaining the plan to Shay, the explosives inside went off. Twisting mid-air I turned to look at Fang and shot him the thumbs up. 5 seconds late the entire crowd were blown to smithereens. They were all dead and gone. Shrapnel was flying everywhere but I couldn't focus on that right now. Instead I flew up to the net which was now disabled and ripped a large hole in it with the help of Shay before he went off to find his brother.

Swooping down, I grabbed Jeb as he tried to make and escape. "Uh-uh, You're not going anywhere," I said as I grabbed him under his arms. Angling myself up, I laid on the warp speed and flew the hole in the net above the field and continued straight up.

All the while Jeb was creaming and tried to get out of my grip. At 16 000 feet, I stopped and looked down at him. "Going down?" I asked and smiled as his eyes widened. "Just, stay dead this time okay?" and with that I dropped him.

.

.

.

.

**Well fuck me. Here I am thinking I had all my chapters ready only to find this one incomplete and that just pissed me off. So here it is, one of the last chaps...THIS is the last chap I am typing for this bloody story. No more!**

**Time stamp: 1:26am, 3****rd**** October.**

**Love,**

**Taylah.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Right, first things first...**

**My sincere apologies dear, lovely readers. I'd like to tell right now that I've had the story finished since September last year but I wasn't happy about how it ended and wanted to change it. But as I kinda lost interest in Maximum Ride I just couldn't be bothered to change anything. But seeing as I'm on my two week hols for school I thought "what the fuck? Why haven't I finished this fucking story yet?" so I got my arse in gear and rewrote the last 3 chapters and voilá! Here they are...er...will be. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed to tell me to update as well as Of Mice & Men and Asking Alexandria who gave me the inspiration to finish the story. You'll see what I mean soon...**

**I'd like to point out that some of the main reasons I haven't pulled my finger out sooner is all the awesome stories I've been reading on fanfic –you guys, shame on you!-, I've been freaking out about the possibility my semester results would be too low to get into the advanced classes for year 11 – they aren't thank Merlin, and I guess the main reason can be summed down to two words. . I swear that show is addictive and I'm proof of that.**

**So those are the main reason why I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Oh, and as a disclaimer I'd like to say that Steven Moffet owns the song 'Tick Tock Goes The Clock' which I tweaked to fit the chap cuz I thought it really went with the story and Russell T. Davis owns the line "I don't want to go" which the 10****th**** Doctor used just before regenerating.**

**So as a recap: I apologise for taking so long, jumped off band wagon for MR, I had good results for school, been obsessed with Doctor Who.**

**I'm super sorry for taking so long but I really wanted to have this story finished before my 16****th**** next week soooo yeah.**

**Time stamp: 4:15pm, October 2****nd****.**

**Love,**

**Taylah.**

.

.

.

.

Waking the Demon

Chapter 43: Tick Tock Goes The Clock

The sun had begun to set by the time Max had found the flock, who were all watching transfixed at the glowing fire that licked its way up the place of their nightmares, great spires of grey smoke drifting away on the wind. Moving to stand between Iggy and Time, Max slipped her hands into theirs and simultaneously received a squeeze back from both.

"It's finally over," Nudge whispered from Iggy's other side. "No more experiments, no more living on the run, no more living in fear. It's all finally over, YEAH!" Nudge turned and threw herself against Iggy and pressed her lips against his.

In surprise Iggy'd dropped Max's hand and stood there for a moment before responding with enthusiastic gusto. Max and Tim stood there for a moment in grossed fascination before turning away awkwardly and watched as the last Itex empire laid to waste. It was odd to think about it but as she stood there watching the main source of her nightmares crumble to burning embers while she stood by the one person who'd been on her mind for months, Max never felt so content and at peace. As they watched the embers floating up into the air a figure ran up to them and threw themself at Tim and it was then that Max realised the figure was Shay.

It occurred to her at that moment that the two brothers, who had been torn apart for so long, would probably like to have some time to themselves to catch up and talk to each other, to confirm that the other was truly alive and safe.

Slipping away from the two Max walked around the large expanse of space that had a large forest behind it with trees dotted everywhere. Max passed Fang and Cassidy embracing and swapping spit and while grossed was glad that they had each other. Nameless experiments came up and thanked her profusely for freeing and saving them, before moving off to find those of which they knew amongst the crowd. After at least twenty minutes of thank yous Max leaned against the trunk of a large oak tree and crossed her arms across her chest while watching everyone smiling and talking.

It was nice to know that everyone was rid of their nightmares and that she would at least die a free woman. With that thought in mind, Max moved her left wrist slightly to see how much time she had. Upon seeing the singular digit she frowned and looked up as she heard a song drift on the wind, sounding as if little girls were singing it.

_Tick tock goes the clock,  
And what now she we play?  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
Now that summer's gone away?  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
And what now shall we see?  
Tick tock until the day,  
That thou shall marry me.  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
And all the years they fly.  
Tick tock and all too soon,  
You and I must die.  
Tick tock goes the clock,  
Even for Maximum._

Upon hearing the last line Max's eyes snapped down to see the numbers fade from 5 to 4.

"I don't want to go." Max whispered looking up to see Tim looking at her before he slowly faded away...


	44. Chapter 44

Waking the Demon

Chapter 44: The Ghost of Myself Is Still Mourning (All The Lives I Won't Discover)

After reuniting with his brother and catching him up in all that's been going on with him and the pack and their family, Tim's eyes drifted over the crowd hunting for those beautiful hazel eyes that liked to alternate between bright emerald green and dark chocolate with gold flecks that he'd come to love so much. After a moment he found them and started to make his way over to his mate, smiling at the sound of children singing but not paying close enough attention to the words in their song to understand it's unfortunate meaning. He stopped not fifteen feet from Max when he noticed her horrified expression as she gazed down at her arm before looking up at him and uttering five words that succeeded in sending his world crashing down around him.

"I don't want to go," she whispered before she slid down the trunk of the tree, her legs collapsing and stretching out in front of her.

_No! No, no, no, no, NO! _Tim ran those fifteen feet and collapsed beside the only girl he loved and pulled her towards him. _She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't, _those two sentences running through his mind as if on loop.

The flock having seen Tim run towards a collapsing girl caused their blood to run cold as there was only one person who could evoke such a reaction from the werewolf. And they all knew what it meant. The cruel realisation that their leader, their sister, their friend was dead spurred them all into action and as if they all shared the same mind they ran towards their fallen comrade, collapsing on the ground around her, each in disbelief.

They all knew that this day was coming, it was inevitable, but they'd hoped that they'd have had more time to spend with her.

WTD/ WTFWJD/WTD

Max watched as Tim faded from sight along with everyone else, leaving nothing but the still burning shell of Itex and the trees around her.

_So this is death huh? Well so far, it sucks. Maybe I should've died with a sword in my hand so at least then I could've gone to Valhalla. At least_ there_ there's a goat with beer. _Max frowned as she contemplated the possibilities of the chances of still being able to go to Valhalla when a throat cleared behind her.Surprised at the sound, she turned, still leaning against the tree to find a person she thought she'd never see again.

"Ari." Max whispered softly through the tightening of her throat.

"Wotcher, Max?" his voice just as it'd been when she'd last seen him. His form was no longer hulking, but as it had been before their father had grafted those horrible wings to his back. He looked like a normal 25 year old should, despite him being only 7 in reality, well 11 now with all the years that've gone past. Without a second thought Max ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Ari didn't think twice about pulling her closer to him and holding her close. He felt her shaking and ran a hand over her hair gently. "Maxie," Ari whispered looking down at his older sister, "Maxie, you're not staying." Feeling her pull back, he loosened his grip on her slightly but didn't let her go.

"What do you mean I'm not staying? Why aren't I saying?" Max frowned up at him.

"You're not staying because you're being sent back. Apparently the big guy up stairs thinks you didn't deserve to die, despite your date showing up and he's sending you back."

Max's brows furrowed in confusion. "But why? I've had a good life and my time came." At seeing Ari about to speak she cut across him. "Besides, I've had a good 11 years on you, if anyone should go back it's you. You deserve to have a proper chance at life, to find a girlfriend, have mind blowing sex and then have mind blowing sex. I've done that so my bucket list is pretty much complete."

Ari chuckled and smiled down at his sister. "You've been hanging around Iggy too much, babe," Max rolled her eyes but gave him a smile. "Besides, while that does sound mighty tempting, I can't go, already have a girlfriend waiting for me back at home."

"Ari, you sly dog," Max cut in with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shuddup," he said with a roll of his eyes, "you have to go because we've seen the future and there are so many good things to happen when you go back."

"Well gosh, haven't been here five minutes and they're already don't want me, really great way to show the love. But hey, if it's that important that I go back then I will. Besides, I have a werewolf with my name on it and I'm really hoping to give him a test drive, if you know what I mean," Max said with a wink.

Ari shuddered with a grossed out expression on his face, "Ew, Max, I love you but there are just some things a guy can go without hearing from his sister."

Max laughed, her whole body shaking with the force of it and looked at him. "So, how exactly do I get back home then, Fido?" she asked, smirking when she saw him frown at the name.

"Well basically, you click your heels three times and say 'there's no place like home.'"

Max blinked up at him. "What? Like seriously? I click my heels and I'm home? Am I going to appear in black and white with a really ugly dress on?"

"Ahhhhh no, no you won't, and yeah, you actually click your heels. How cliché, I know. Quite frankly I think the big guy just likes making people feel ridiculous while their going it."

"Oh, I'm sure he gets off on it," she muttered before shaking her head. "When, if you see them, can you give my love to mum and Ella?"

Running a hand down her hair, he nodded, "Of course I will, you don't have to ask, they know."

Max nodded and tightened her arms around her brother's solid form once again. "I love you, Ari, don't forget that, never forget that. I'm going to miss you." Even though her face was buried in his chest he could hear every word she said and squeezed her back.

"I love you and I'll miss you too, but we'll see each other again."

Nodding, Max pulled away from the embrace and stepped back. Taking a deep breath, she clicked her heels despite the ridiculousness of it, muttered "There's no place like home" and then held her hand up at her brother to do the Spock thing with her fingers while smiling at him.

"Live long and prosper, Babe." Ari said doing the same thing back as she slowly faded away from his sight. When she was completely gone he smiled and turned, walking towards a woman with pastel pink hair who'd appeared out of nowhere. Literally.

"Ready to go home, love?" she asked once he reached her, slipping her hand through his.

"Yeah, let's go. I have to see my Mum, for all intents and purposes, and tell her Max sends her love."

The unnamed girl nodded and together they slowly faded out of sight.

.

.

.

.

**Okay, so I the whole meeting a family member in that in-between place has be done so many times but I just thought it'd be nice to meet Ari again and see how their brother sister relationship would have progressed if he hadn't died. I hoped you liked it, now there's only 2 more chaps till the end and then its over.**

**Time stamp: 6:58pm, October 2****nd****.**

**Love, **

**Taylah.**


	45. Chapter 45

Waking the Demon

Chapter 45: Death Is All Wibbly Wobbly

Tim cradled Max to his chest as he rocked back and forth slightly, mourning the loss of his girlfriend with the only other people who could understand his pain, the flock. Max had been dead for five minutes; her body was yet to go cold, though the temperature had dropped dramatically from its usually scary high temp. That only weres had.

Each flock member were in different stages of mourning, none of them noticed anything around them, all to focused on the sorrow they felt about losing Max that none noticed the fact that that her body temperature had risen or that she'd opened her eyes and was frowning at all of them crying.

"OI! WHO THE BLOODY HELL SAID YOU COULD CRY OVER MY DEATH HUH? God, you're behaving so uncool, here I thought you'd be super chill, all 'oh yeah, she's dead, let's throw a party in her memory'. But no! You're all crying which although it is touching, makes you look like pussies, as you just fought a massive fight and now you're crying over me."

Everyone had jumped back when they heard her voice and all looked at her in disbelief, not believing it was her until they heard her say that they were pussies, then they all knew that it was her.

Gazzy frowned at Max. "Not that I'm complaining that you're back, 'cause I'm not, but bro, you died, shouldn't you, you know, still _be _dead?"

Max sat up slowly and leaned her back against Tim's chest. "Why is it when I pull something super cool like coming back from the dead you all question it? Jeez, no one questioned Harry Potter when he came back from the dead."

"Well o'course not," Gazzy said as he smiled at her, "he's Harry Potter, that type of shit is expected of him, he's the Boy-Who-Wont-Fucking-Die for Christ's sake. Of course no one's going to question him."

"Well I'm Maximum Ride, that type of shit is expected of me too."

"Yeah, but he's a wizard so that makes it so much cooler."

Max pouted at that which caused Tim to smile at her and press a kiss to her check. "So how did you come back? I thought that once you died, you're dead for good." Tim asked.

"Er, well the bug man up stairs decided that it wasn't my time to die even though my date showed up, which suits me just fine don't get me wrong, so he made me go to this sorta in-between that looked identical to here except without everyone and I saw my brother and well, er, look I don't bloody know okay? Death is all wibbly wobbly." Max said with a frustrated huff of finality.

Iggy smirked at his sis. "you've been watchin' Doctor Who again, haven't you?"

Max smiled up at him. "Yep, I don't know what it is, but there's something undeniably sexy about David Tennant being a Timelord."

.

.

.

.

**Ok, so its short, sorry about that. It was kinda a filler chap even though I wrote all these at the same time.**

**Time stamp: 10:49pm October 2****nd****.**

**Love, **

**Taylah.**


	46. Chapter 46

Waking the Demon

_(Epilogue...?)_

Chapter 46: Seven Thousand Miles For What?

They were once again at Elysia's place and after the previous week's hardships thing were finally getting back on track. And now that everyone was safe and sound they were throwing that party that Max promised Elysia they would have, and everyone was invited. The 70 odd experiments that they had saved came with them and they were all living in the house or camping in the yard. At first they'd complained about the fact that they'd walked seven thousand miles (yes, they did in fact walked – they made all forms of transportation blow up unfortunately)and their question had been "For what?" until they heard the plans about the party. That sure shut them up.

Felix and Jeremy said they'd plan everything, get the bands and all that jazz as long as they set up the amps and the other equipment, which they did and now that it was the night of the party and everyone had a drink in hand as they waited for the bands to show up, though in the mean time there was insane trance like club music playing through the speakers that were stacked two on top of each other. The place was crowed as everyone dance and drunk their horrible memories away.

Max was sitting on the large overstuffed red couch outside in the middle of the front yard with Tim's arms wrapped around her while he was behind her leaning on the arm rest while she had her back against his chest. Sitting there in his arms, Max was content to never move again, his arm were the one place that she wanted to be.

"Hey Tim, when the parties are over and we go back to Forks, what are gonna do?" Max asked softly, her head laying on his shoulder as she watched the stars.

"Well," Tim started as he tightened his grip on his girlfriend, "when we go back home, I'm gonna take you out on many amazing dates, then we're going to buy a nice house somewhere, christen every room in said house, get married and have dozens upon dozens of puppies."

Max turned her head slightly to look at him. "the only way that we are having dozens of kids is if you are having some, if I have dozens of kids my box will no longer be recognisable as a box. So I'd settle on at the most, six. That's it, just six, that alright with you?"

Smiling, Tim pressed a kiss to her temple. "Babe, I don't care if we only have one, as long as that one is with you."

"Awww, that's so sweet. You have no idea how cheesy you are."

"Only with you, love." Max and Tim lapsed into silence and as they stared into nothing four cars pulled up the drive causing Max to turn her head so she could see if she knew any of the vehicles. Her eyes widened at the face that she saw in one of the windows.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Tim turned to the cars. "What?"

"Felix and Jeremy are back with the bands."

"Anyone I would know?"

"Well so far I see Of Mice and Men, Ben fucking Bruce and Danny Worsnop, Sleeping With Sirens and the rest of Asking Alexandria. My god, I think I might just have a fan girl moment." Max watched as they all stepped out their cars and Felix turned to her with a smile.

"Happy Late Birthday, Maxie," he said with a shrug.

Max was off the couch with Tim following behind and she was in Felix's arms in a second. "You are the best older brother ever! Seriously, Feel, ever!" Max's voice was super high and light hearted while Felix picked her up off the ground.

Jeremy stood there with the guys from the bands standing around him talking to each other. "Hey. Hello! Maximum? OI, I HELPED TOO!" He shouted and Max let go of Felix with a laugh and hugged Jeremy.

"Yes, you did help, but we're roughly the same age so it doesn't count," she said as she let go and introduced herself to the guys.

"Hang on, like Maximum Ride as in Oliver Sykes' ex-girlfriend Maximum Ride?" Danny asked as he looked at her in surprise.

Max smiled at him. "Yeah, that's me."

"So you're the one that he wouldn't fucking shuddup about."

Max smiled as Tim's head snapped to them from his conversation with Austin Carlile. "What?"

She turned to her boyfriend and grinned wolfishly. "Oh, babe, I'm gonna rock your world."

.

.

.

.

**And that's it, the last chapter you'll ever get for this long arse story. Well I guess I'll see you next time I decide another long fucking story. If I do, can you go on instagram and quite possibly talk me out of it? I'm called wibblywobblytimeywhimey.**

**It has been a great 3 and a bit years guys and you have all made it special for me in your own way. Except Read4urlife, you are a fucking cunt and my advice is that if you don't like a story then you don't fucking read it – don't go and leave a shitty review. At least I finished my story and it took off. Can't say that about yours, can you?**

**Bitch fit...sorry...**

**Right, well...now what?**

**I think I might make that Peter Pan story I wrote a short chapter story. 10 chaps, maybe less...and argh what am I listening to...hang on...oh, Four Knocks by Murray Gold, gotta change it... right now that Hiatus by AfuckingA is on I can concentrate better.**

**Thank you everyone who has ever helped me with chapters *cough MyDarkHeart cough Alix Pein Carter cough cough *, reviewed, favourite storied, authored or followed. You truly make a shitty author feel good about themselves! I love each and every one of you –except for Read4urlife- and am so thankful that you've stuck with me.**

**That thanks to all the bands and tv shows, who I ripped off for chap ideas, titles and quotes.**

**This is it guys.**

**Time stamp: 11:53pm, October 2****nd****.**

**By for now, but not forever.**

**Love,**

**Taylah.**


End file.
